Clases, Vacaciones, Nuevo Comienzo
by MagyoChan12
Summary: Amu Hinamori es una peliroza que tiene 15 años, extraña mucho a ikuto, pero nunca penso que ese día llegara el y ¿su hermano?, porque ikuto esta en la misma clase de amu si el es mayor?, nuevos charas, hermanos tsukiyomi, romance, aventuras, celos de parte de quien?... Entren y pasaran más momentos amuto
1. Capitulo 1

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit. Este fic esta basado en una historia real, pero claro, yo lo adapte para un fic de nuestra pareja favorita, escribir para mí es sin fines de lucro.

"pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

(Notas autora)

**Capitulo 1: Compañeros nuevos?, inesperado regreso!**

Hinamori amu es una adolecente de 15 años que va en el Instituto Elementary Seiyo ya que el instituto tiene para primaria y secundaria, ,

_Tadase, Rima, Nage, Kukaii y yaya, siempre me han apoyado en todo, son mis mejores amigos, pues no creo que sean solo mejores amigos los veo como unos hermanos que nunca pude tener ^^.Utau y ikuto tambien cuentan como sus Hermanos...Ha ikuto no lo eh visto hace 3 años_

_Ah!, mi familia, pues mi Mamá se llama Midori Hinamori,mi hermana menor se llama Ami Hinamori, mi Papá Tsukune Hinamori, el fallecio hace 1 año, ah sido muy difícil para mi mamá y mi hermana pasar por esto…Pero todas hemos salido adelante ^^._

_Pues tengo otros amigos aparte de los de la infancia, Utau Tsukiyomi, conocida por su nombre artisitico Hochina Utau, su hermano Ikuto Tsukiyomi, utau es la hermana menor de ese baka(_**N/A: Para los que no saben lo que significa "baka" en japonés es; idiota, estúpido, tonto etc…^^**_) Ikuto la ultima vez que lo vi fue la ultima batalla de easter y los guardianes._

**Flach_Back:**

Todos tenían sus oponentes; Nagi y Rima con un grupo de huevos X al principio de este lugar…. Utau y Yaya en la "trampa o obstaculo" que nos habían puesto y finalmente Tadase y Amu en la asotea de la torre de radio contra Ikuto (**N/A: Recuerden que ikuto estaba siendo controlado por easter para obtener el embrión ;)**) Pasaron muchas cosas habían pasado El Dumpty Key pudo abrir el Humpty Lock, hay tadase y amu pudieron ver los recuerdos de ikuto, Dia se transformo con amu, cuando tadase estaba apunto de ser atacado por ikuto amu hizo un ataque de "Lluvia de estrellas fugases", dejando que ikuto despejara su mente (y hay en adelante ikuto se recupero y ya no podía ser controlado por tal cosa ^^)

…

…

…

Pasando todo ikuto se despidió de amu dándole un beso en la mejilla de esta haciendo que tadase y utau le preguntaran cosas a amu como "¡¿Qué hiciste amu!" amu estaba totalmente sonrojada cuando indico a ikuto ikuto estaba haciendo transformación de carácter con yoru haciendo aparecer su cola y sus orejas de gato despidiéndose de todos para comenzar su búsqueda para encontrar a su padre…

**Fin Flach Back…**

_Lo extraño mucho, para ser sincera ¬¬'…Pero no creo que vuelva ya han sido 3 años…._

La sacaron de sus pensamientos el profesor, amu estaba en plena clase haciendo su propia historia!...(**Oh Yeah! ;)**)

Buenos días alumnos, hoy ya estamos en mayo se acerca las vacaciones pero aun asi han llegado 2 nuevos alumnos…-_"_quien será?_"-_...Le vamos a dar una buena bienvenida ah Castiel Tsukiyomi y a Ikuto Tsukiyomi…

_Todas las chicas empezaron a gritar por los hermosos __Hermanos __Tsuiuyomi…pero, "porque uno de ellos me parece familiar?"….._

1….

2…

3….

4….

5…..

-IKUTO!-_grite, mala idea todos me quedaron viendo como "que pasa a esa loca?, es rara….o etc…"_

_-Yo amu ^^-Dijo pícaramente...-_

* * *

**Aqui les dejo el primer capi ^^...espero que les haya gustado ^^...este es mi primer fic ^^...Dejen Reviews y comenten como esta el primer capi etc...les prometo hacer capitulos más largos gomen por todo!...Ya ne!...Proximo capitulo; Castiel, Ikuto y nueva chara...**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:Castiel, Ikuto y Nueva Chara**

El sensei les da sus respectivos asientos; Castiel atras de mi en la fila del lado de la ventana;Ikuto en la fila de al medio al fondo.

_La clase de Matematicas se me paso muy rapida la hora...Toco el timbre indicando la hora libre...Fui caminando donde estavan mis amigos y uno de ellos me pregunto_

_-Que vas hacer Amu?-Dijo Rima_

_-Que voy hacer de que ?-Dije yo_

_-Pues lo de tadase Amu-chi!, o acaso no te acuerdas de la confesion de tadase?-Dijo mi animada amiga Yaya_

_-Ah...Si,si lo recuerdo, como no acordarme!-Dije rascandome la cabeza con una gotita en mi nuca_

_-Ya ne!, amu te dejamos con el Demonio!-Dijo Yaya Jalando de Rima_

_-N-No!, Esperen Minna!-Grite haciendo pucheros..._

_-Yo, amu-Dijo ikuto amistosamente_

_-Hola, __**Hi-na-mo-ri ¬¬**__-Dijo Castiel_

_-Que mal Caracter-Dije yo_

_-Te importa!-Dijo Gritandome._

_-No te sirve de nada gritarme, y si, me importa como me hablan...-Dije obstinadamente_

_-Hmp...-Dijo por ultimo miandome mal_

_-Ya, paren ustedes dos, parecen unos niños ¬¬, que fastidiosos-Dijo ikuto_

_-QUE NO SOMOS NIÑOS!-le gritamos a ikuto castiel y yo_

_-Ya, ya entendi ¬¬.-Dijo mirando a otro lado_

_Escuche un CRACK que venia de mi bolzo, me aparte de los hermanitos y lo abri y aparecio al frente de mi el huevo que habia nacido antes de aller... se abrio, era unaT gatita muy parecida a mi; con pelo rosa, orejas negras y en su interior rosadas cola rosada patitas de neko una bluza que le llegaba un poco antes de su ombligo, un short corito negro y por ultimo y un cascabel que adornaba su cuello_

_-Hola-nya, soy Shana el Guardian Chara de amu-chan-nya, y yo naci del deseo de amu-chan de ser libre-nya ^^-Dijo mi gatita muy alegre_

_-Hola, Bienvenida Shana, Vamos despues seguimos hablando en lugar mas traquilo-Dije caminando hacia la puerta de salida de mi salon_

_No pude porque alguien me tomo de mi brazo derecho, era ikuto...-A donde vas?, eh llegado recien y asi me revises?-Pregunto un poco decepcionado._

_Me acerque a el me pare de puntitas y le dije -Gomen, no me agrada tu hermano, en otra ocacción hablamos,vale?-Dije abrazandolo por ultimo un poco sonrojada_

_-Hey, hablas de mi?-Pregunto el fastidioso de Castiel..._

_-Ya dejala hermanito-Dijo ikuto defendiéndome_

_-No es asunto tuyo-Dije por ultimo friamente_

_-Ya ne ikuto-Dije por ultimo_

_Estava caminando, y se ma paso por la mente que ikuto es mayor que yo...entonces...-Porque demonios esta en el mismo curso que yo!-Dije por ultimo casi gritando haciendo que los demás me miraran_

_-Que?, les devo algo?-Dije obstinada_

_-Aw!...Cool & Spicy!-Dijeron todos haya_

_-Tsk...-Dije media enojada_

_-Olle amu-nya, ikuto es mayor que tu es sierto?-Pregunto Shana_

_-Si-Respondi_

_-Entonces Por que esta en el mismo curso que ti amu-nya?-Pregunto nuevamente mi gatita_

_-Eso no lo se...pero más tarde lo sabre-Dije respondiendo de nuevo a la pregunta de Shana_

_-Ya veo...-Dijo mi gatita_

_-Las otras charas estan en casa, después las conocerás, y mis amigos tienen charas asi que te divertiras, pero el chara de Tadase es el supuesto rey de los shugo charas, los va a mandar a hacer cosas ridiculas como entrenamiento ¬¬...-Le dije para que se informarla un poquito..._

_-Cuales son tus amigos que tienen Charas?-Pregunto_

_-Rima, Nage, Tadase, Yaya y Kukaii- Le dije_

_-Ya veo...-Dijo esta_

_-Y ahora donde nos dirijimos?-Pregunto_

_-Preguntas Mucho ¬¬'-Dije_

_-Gomen-Dijo con un gotita en la cabeza_

_-Es lo ultimo que te respondo, vamos al patio, donde mis amigos que te dije hace un rato-Le dije_

_-Ah-Dijo sin mayor inportancia._

* * *

**Aqui esta el capitulo 2!...Pronto hare el 3... que se titulara como; Una agradable conversacion**

**Les informo que mañana viernes no podre continuar este fic. Pero de seguro que el savado ya puedo, se preguntaran ¿Por que?; Pues mi hermano devuelve la Banda Ancha a la empresa pero ya contratamos otra compañia que estara WIIFI!...internet etc...Hay podre seguir ^^ espero que me vengan ah instalar luego...Que pasara con amu, castiel & Ikuto? y entremedio TADASE?**

**Va a ver más amuto, asi que sigan leyendo este fics que va a tener aprox 40 chapter's ...Dejen reviews Gracias!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: Ya no màs confusiones todo aclarado.**

_Estava llegando donde estaban mis amigos (kukaii, yaya, rima, tadase, Nage ) estaba con la compañía de mi nueva chara; Shana… también una pregunta estaba rondando en mi mente; ¿Por qué ikuto esta en el misma clase que yo, el es mayor que yo!,?; e incluso creo que se las arreglo con la directora o algo asi ¬¬'…Finalmente llegue con mis amigos…_

_-Que paso amu-chi?, te dejamos con los hermanitos Demonios!-Dijo mi amiga yaya_

_-Eh….si, no pude hablar tranquilamente con ikuto por el carácter de su HERMANO…-respondi der mala gana recordando la situación con castiel._

_- Olle amu-chan, me acompañas?-Pregunto tadase_

_-Claro! ^^-Respondi_

_A penas llegue con mis amigos, hable menos de 10minutos con yaya y tadase me pregunta si lo acompaño, pero estare con mi príncipe! (con los ojitos de estrella)_** (N/A: Gomen minna!, me arrepiento de escribir esto pero después habrá mas amuto).**

_Estava caminando en silencio con tadase por el instituto; tadase se detuvo debajo de un árbol y yo le dije:_

_-_Que pasa tadase-kun?-

-Etoo….yo…sientes algo por ikuto?-_Me quede en Shock no sabia como responderle mis sentimientos hacia el todavía estaba confundida"maldición amu!, que le diras a tu príncipe de los sueños eh?...Ah! me odio!...espera amu!, estas peleando con tigo misma que vergüenza amu ¬¬'"-…._

-Amu-chan?-Dijo tadase sacándome de mi pelea con migo misma

-Ah…. Etoo…no lo se tadase, porque la pregunta?-pregunte.

-Ah, es que quiero hacer algo aunque gomen si te molesta

-Depende de lo que sea ta—No me dejo terminar

_Inseperadamente me tomo de los hombros muy fuerte me jalo hacia a el y me beso, un largo y torpe me di cuenta que unos ojos zafiro me estaban mirano y por alguna razón tuve miedo._

_Me Sali de su agarre y le grite-COMO PUEDES HACER ESO TADASE!, YO…YO…YO NO TE AMO!...yo,yo…AMO A IKUTO!-dije por ultimo "eso lo dije yo?"…Sali corriendo sin algún destino y de repente choque con una persona no me alcance a caer por que el sujeto me alcanzo a tomar de la mano_

_-D-Disculpa!-Dije tratando de no llorar._

_-Amu?, Que te pasa?-Dijo ikuto_

_-Ikuto?,IKUTO!-Dije tirándome encima de el rompiendo en llanto y abrazandolo_

_**IKUTO POV:**_

_Estava en una esquina del Instituto, alce la mirada a un árbol me sorpendi al ver amu con tadase, siento rabia, después vi como tadase agarro fuertemente de los hombros a amu y después la jalo a el haciendo que se besaran, me fui de inmediato de ese lugar es como si alguien me tirara un balde de agua muy pero MUUUY fría._

_Despues escuche mi nombre algo asi como "te amo ikuto, amo a ikuto" algo asi por curiosidad fuy donde todavía se podían oir los gritos, después no escuche nada me quede quieto y choque con alguien la agarre de la mano antes que callera al piso._

_-D-Disculpa!-Dijo la chica_

_-Amu?, Que te paso?-Pregunte preocupado_

_-Ikuto?...IKUTO!-Dijo y se tiro encima de mi y me abrazo rompiendo en llanto._

_-Q-Que paso amu?-Pregunte todvia más preocupado_

_-S-s-soy de lo peor ikuto!, soy una tonta!-Dijo todavía llorando y abrazandome_

_-Pero que te paso?, trata de tranquilizarte amu-Dije calmado_

_Le pase una toallita azul con una patita de gato y una rozada, (Utau me lo regalo y me dijo que la patita azul se representa a mi y la patita rosada a amu);se la pase y le limpio las lagrimas y al parecer se tranquilizo y me dijo_

-Tadase me beso sin preguntarme ni ser novios y le dije…la verdad-Dijo amu

-Hmm..y eso te afecta a ti?-Pregunte

-Pues, me da un poco de pena por parte de tadase le grite la verdad me enfade porque nisiquiera me pregunto…pero aunque me preguntara no…no aseptaria, por que **yo amo a otra persona.**

_Me quede sorpendido; "amu me ama?, o será que hay otro mocoso más?"_….

_-Ya veo, todo saldrá bien…-le dije dando un abrazo al cual ella correspondio_

**AMU POV:**

_Me encanta el perfume y el shampoo de ikuto me embriagan, awww… :3, lo admito, te amo ikuto tsukiyomi…_

_Despues de varios minutos de estar abrazados se escucho un inútil, inútil, y apareció de la nada Yoru y Shana_

_-Amu-chan!, hay un Huevo X, tenemos que hacer transformación de personalidad!_

_-Claro Shana-_

_ON LOCK KOKORO,UN LOCK! (_**N/A: no recuerdo muy bien como se escribe pero para los que no saben es; mi propio corazón, abrir! ¬¬**_) Dijimos ikuto y yo;_

_Cambio de personalidad; Black Linx!  
Cambio de personalidad; Black Leopard!_

_Estava con unas par de orejas negras un cascabel en mi cuello las manos como patitas de gato rosada , una polera negra ajustada antes de llegar al ombligo y un short negro un poco corto…_

_-Leopardo negro?-Pregunto ikuto_

_-Tengo la misma duda que tu, porque mi transformación es leopardo negro?-Dije un poco estresada_

_-"amu-chan-nya tienes que saltar déjate llevar y después rodea al huevo X"-Dijo mi gatita_

_-Okey!-Dije y salte_

_-Eso fue rápido!-Dijo ikuto haciendo puchero_

_-mire al huevo X amenazante, este se quedo quiero por el miedo en menos de 5 min pude pude purificar el huevo X y este volvió hacia su respectivo dueño, que YO sola con SHANA pudimos hacer y el otro estaba se sobra._

_-Olle yo no chice nada ¬¬'-Dijo ikuto molesto_

_-Hmm….es porque eres, LENTO-le dije_

_-Hmp…vamos a conversar a una parte , quieres?-Pregunte_

_-Si-Dije animadamente_

_Miro abajo y estaba muy muy muy alto!, mi transformación con shana justo en ese momento desaparecio por el miedo o algo asi …_

_-Amu!/amu-chan!-Grito ikuto y shana que trataba de alcanzarme; yo nunca me di cuenta cuando me salieron las orejitas y cola de gato y caí de pie; pero tampoco me havia dado cuenta que había llegado a ese lugar tan alto…_

_-Tsk…me preocupas mucho amu ¬¬-Dijo ikuto con una gotita en la nuca_

_-Gomen ^^-Dije_

_-Vamos,amu-Dijo_

_Lo seguí, y desagradablemente toco la campana para entrar a clases nos tocava Historia…._

* * *

**Aqui esta!... 3 capitulo...espero que les guste!...dejen reviews!, y gracias por leer mi fic...Ya ne!-**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: Peleas de niños, celos de Ikuto**

_Estavamos en clase, la profesora de historia entro y nos saludo…Castiel me empezaba a tratar de quitar el bolso que estaba en mi asiento, normalmente yo lo dejava a un lado de la mesa, hasta que llego a fastidiarme el ruido de su mesa y su pierna; estábamos escribiendo y de repente el bueno para nada corrió mi mesa haciendo que hiciera una enorme ralla en mi cuaderno…_

_-_Baka!, para de hacer eso!-Grite, todos miraron y la sensei estaba molesta por interrumpir su clase.

-Pasa algo Hinamori-san?-pregunto la sensei

-Nandemonai, Gomen-Dije fríamente

-Cool & Spicy!-Gritaron todos

-Tsk….dije furiosa ese baka me las pagara después.

Despues de unos par de minutos de silencio y calma sin ninguna INTERRUPCIÓN, Castiel empieza a molestar de nuevo con su pie y ruido de la mesa…

-Quieres calmarte!, ya me tienes arta!, deja de hacer eso!, baka baka baka!-Dije

Este se hizo el "Yo no eh hecho nada" con su carita de niño bueno

-Hinamori-san, le pido que se retire de la clase porfavor-Dijo la sensei aun más molesta.

-Si-Dije con mal humor

Se escuchaban carcajadas de Castiel, seguramente estaba muriéndose de la risa en su interior, "te voy a matar castiel tsukiyomi!"

Est_uve un buen rat_o afuera; hasta que me asuste por que el director del Instituto entro a mi clase; cerro la puert_a; después de unos momentos me invitaron a pasar a la clase nuevamente; "Que alivio (suspir_o_)";_

_-¿Por qué la señorita Hinamori esta afuera del salón?- (Me puso nerviosa)_

_-Porque me interrumpió 2 veses mi clase señor director, aquí tengo alumnos que en realidad quieren aprender y no quieren perder el tiempo en hacer otras cosas aparte de tomar atención en clases.-Dijo la sensei (Me puse más nerviosa)_

_-Señorita Hinmori, me acompaña a mi oficina, la voy a expulsar 2 días y llamare a su apoderado para que se entere de lo sucedido.-Dijo el director_

_Le mande una mirada asesina a Castiel, mire donde estaba ikuto y el tenia la cara de medio-preocupado._

**(EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR):**

-_Bueno señorita hinamori, me explica?-Pregunto el director, tenia una excusa pero no estaba tan segura de decir eso._

_-Eto…es que sentía que me pateaban la silla, después la mesa y uvo un momento en que me movieron la mesa mientras escribía y mire las 2 mesas que estaban atrás mio y les grite para que se detengan de hacer tal cosa, y después me llamaron la atención, y después de nuevo me empezaron a golpear la mesa y me llamaron la atención de nuevo y me hecharon de la mesa, pero no tenia la intención de interrumpir la clase de la sensei es solo que yo siempre reaciono asi, gomen-sai-Dije parándome de la silla y haciendo una reverencia quería meter en problemas a Castiel pero en cosas así no…_

_-Bueno, es la ultima vez que la quiero ver en mi oficina y que me entere esto de usted señorita Hinamori, de acuerdo?-Preguno el director (Un alivo "suspire")_

_-Si director, con permiso-Dije y justo toco la campana de hora libre_

_Entre a mi sala de clases y todos me quedaron viendo sorprendidos; Castiel quedo con la cara de "Rayos"; Ikuto estaba enojado por alguna razón._

_-Me voy a vengar de ti castiel!-Le grite ya que todos salieron menos ikuto_

_-Hmp…Yo quería que te expulsaran y te llamaran a tus padres!,jajajajja-Dijo Castiel_

_-Baka!-Dije y me tire a el y me salieron las orejitas y cola de neko_

_Y por alguna razón me…abrazo! (totalmente roja)_

_-S-s-s-SULTAME ¡!-Dije golpeándolo en su pecho_

_-Hmmm….pero si hueles tan bien "amu"-Dijo sensualmente_

_-No me llames con tanta confianza tsukiyomi!, suelta, suéltame!-Dije golpeándole lo más fuerte que pude pero el no sentía ni un dolor, pero igual segui_

_-Hey, castiel, Ya deja a amu y como dice ella no la llames con mucha confianza ¬¬, Su-el-ta-la-Dijo ikuto algo ¿celoso?,¿Qué le paso?_

_-Hmp…bueno hermanito, para que no te enojes.-Dijo castiel_

_Como me estaba haciendo fuerza hacia atrás , me solto esto hizo que callera_

_-Awwww!...Te ves tan linda con esas orejitas y cola de gato amu!, sin ellas también eres_** bonita, hermosa, tierna, encantadora**-_Dijo castiel_

_(Me puse totalmente roja con eso! Ahora que pasa con el?)-Q-q-q-que te pasa!-le pregunte_

_-Eres hermosa amu- dijo asercandose a mis labios_

_-Hey, sigo aquí, baka y aléjate de MI amu-Dijo ikuto furioso_

_-Hmmmm….es MI amu-Dijo este_

_-No mi amu-Dijo ikuto_

_-MI AMU!-dijo castiel_

_-MI AMU!-Dijo ikuto_

_1…(50% de paciencia).-MI AMU!-Dijo castiel_

_2…(45% de paciencia)-No, MI AMU!-Dijo ikuto_

_3…(35% de paciencia-)MI AMU!-Dijo castiel_

_4….(25% , 10%, 4% de paciencia)-no,MI AMU!-dijo ikuto_

_5…(3%,2%,1%,0% de paciencia)MI A—No deje de terminar a castiel_

_-Hurusai, Hurusai, Hurusai!-Grite, ya no podía oírlos pelear por tal cosa!_

_-1º; No soy de nadie; 2º; Tsukiyomi Castiel no me llames con tanta confianza; 3º; Me van a dejar sorda!;4º; No me abraces, no me hagas nada como si fueramos conocidos hace mucho tiempo; 5º; DEJENME TRANQUILA!-Dije por ultimo (_**N/A: Creo que los gritos de amu me dejarían sorda ¬¬, pobre ikuto tuvo que aguantar a amu todo los días que pasaba junto a ella ¬¬**_)_

_-Ikuto!, necesito hablar con tigo así que ven, apurate!-Dije furiosa_

_-Calmate-Dijo ikuto normalmente_

_-APURATE!-Dije yo_

_-Bueno, bueno-Dijo el_

**IKUTO POV:**

_Por primera vez en mi vida siento este sentimiento de rabia hacia una persona que se acerqué a amu, ese Castiel (apretando los puños), como se ah atrevido a abrazar a amu, decirle esas cosas, llamarla por su nombre . (Rabia)_

_-Que quieres hablar con migo amu?-Le pregunte_

_-Ah…esque tu más mayor que yo , sierto?-Pregunto_

_-Si-Seguramente va a preguntar eso_

_-Entonces, por que estas en la mismo curso que yo?-Si, me pregunto eso_

_-Ah…eso…..em….''no le puedo mentir -_- no tengo otra opción"-_

_-__**Ah…eso…em?**__-Dijo repitiendo lo que dije para que le respondiera_

_-Me las arregle con la secretaria del Instituo ^^-Dije naturalmente_

_-Ya veo…..-Dijo naturalmente_

_-No estas enfadada?-Pregunte_

_-Nop…-Dijo_

_-Aunque en verdad, era joven y hermosa-Dije pícaramente_

_-Tsk….-Dijo y empezó caminar más rápido._

_-Era una broma amu!-Dije con una gotita en la nuca por hacerla enfadar tan fácil_

_-Dejame!-Grito mientras le caían lagrimas_

_-Amu….-Dije preocupado_

_De repente sentí que alguien venia así que se me paso por la mente Castiel_

_-Que le pasa a amu?-¿?_

_-No te importa-Dije fríamente_

_-Oh!, déjame presentarme; me llamo Dark Sauma-Dijo Dark_

_-Sauma?, eres algún familiar de Kukaii?-Pregunte_

_-Correcto!-Dijo animadamente_

_-Dark?-Pregunto amu_

_-Aquí esta mi chica!, Que pasa?-Pregunto Dark_

_-DARK!-Dijo tirándose a el abrazandolo._

_-Aquí esta mi novia, ¿No?-Pregunto el mocoso, me hacia sentir un idiota_

_-Olle!, te dije que todavía no respondo ^^-Dijo amu (Ya la perdi?)_

**AMU POV:**

_Claro, Claro!; No les conte que Dark me pidió que fuera su novia?; bueno dark es un hermano de sauma (__**N/A:No se imajinen a los hermanos que se mostraron en el anime el que amu esta hablando es totalmente más lindo que esos 4 hermanos ¬¬ **__), Tiene 17 años lo conoci cuando estaba capturando un huevo X el me ayudo…y después nos empezamos a conocer y más y más cosas pasaban hay yo tenia 12 y estaba muy triste por que ikuto se fue…esos 3 años fueron los mejores ^^ hasta que…_

**Flach_Back:**

_Estava yo dando una vuelta por el parque de repente vi a Dark y el me vio a mi fui directo hacia el y lo salude_

_-Hola Dark!-Dije animadamente_

_-Hola mi amu-Dijo el (yo totalmente roja)_

_-Q-q-que hacias?-Pregunte nerviosa_

_-Estava comprando unas cosas para mis hermanos ^^-Dijo animadamente_

_-Hmm…..ya veo..-Dije_

…

…

…

_-Olle dark, cuantos años tienes?_

_-Yo tengo 15 y tu 12-Dijo sonriendo de lado_

_-^^-Dije sonriéndole_

_-Hey amu-chan, que pasa?-pregunto Día saliendo del bolso_

_-Eh?, nada por que lo preguntas?_

_-Mmm…nada, los dejare solos unos momentos-Dijo dia_

_-Bueno-Dije un poco preocupada_

_-Olle dark-san yo también voy a dejarlos solos por un rato-Dijo un angel saliendo del bolso de dark_

_-Ah!, disculpa; Me llamo Alastor, el guardian chara de Dark, un gusto conocerte hinamori amu-Dijo amablemente_

_-Llamame Amu, igual es un gusto conocerte alastor-Dije yo_

_-Permiso-Dijo amablemente_

_-Es diferente a ti jejejeje ^^-Dije normalmente_

_-Olle amu, puedo besarte?-Pregunto_

_-"OMG O_O, que le digo!, mmm..le dire que si pero me siento nerviosa!"…Eto…porque?-Mala idea amu eso no se pregunta T_T_

_-Por que __**te amo**__ amu-Dijo_

_-Eh…en ese caso….(ahora que lo reflexiono, no me di cuenta que amo dark, es el momento supongo), y-y-y-y-yo también te amo Dark-Dije totalmente roja_

_-Encerio?,entonces, Quieres ser mi novia?, bueno emm…me lo dices cuando yo tenga 17 y tu 15, bueno?-Dijo el_

_-De acuerdo, un trato?-Pregunte_

_-Un trato-pero cuando estavamos juntando nuestras manos, el me la tomo y me jalo hacia el._

_-Gomen amu, pero tus labios me llaman-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mis labios_

_-D-d-Dark-Dije por ultimo_

_-Te amo Amu-dijo y me beso_

_Fue un beso largo, con amor, locura, de todo, amo, yo amo a Dark_

_**Fin Flach Back:**_

_-Asi que todavía lo recuerdas?-Pregunte_

_-Como olvidarme del sabor de tus labios amu-Dijo_

_-D-d-d-de que hablas!-Pregunte_

_-Hmp…no te acuerdas del todo Amu Hinamori-Dijo enfadado_

_-No te enojes Da-rk-Dije abrazandolo_

_-Recuerdas lo de la promesa ¿?-Pregunto_

_-Claro que si baka!-Le respondi_

_-Me tienes que contestar ahora ya te di el tiempo suficiente, no crees?-Pregunto de nuevo_

_-Si me acuerdo no soy idiotaa!-Dije algo enfadada_

_-A veces si lo eres ¬¬-Dijo burlonamente_

_-Eh?, Donde esta ikuto?-Pregunte mirando a todos lados_

_-Dame un beso, o no te voy a dejar ir-Dijo Amenazante_

_-Moo!...sueltame dark!-Dije tratándome de soltarme de su agarre_

_-Un beso, nada más-Dijo de nuevo_

_-Agh!... que molesto eres, de acuerdo_

_Nos acercamos más y más llegando a unir nuestros labios, nos besamos sin temor como antes es como si ya conociéramos los labios del otro, duro más que el otro quise seguir pero la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente._

_-Besas mejor amu, pero tus labios siguen siendo mios y con el mismo sabor-Dijo lamiendo sus labios con su lengua_

_-Hmm…los tuyos igual baka, ahora Ya ne.-Dije por ultimo_

_-Mañana ultimo plazo!-Dijo lo de nuestro noviazgo_

_-Eh!, Tsk…bueno no importa tengo una respuesta lista!-Grite mientras corria_

_-"Donde diablos te metiste Ikuto?"-_

_-Haci que tu primer beso fue con el?- Escuche arriba de un Árbol_

_-Eh?-Pregunte_

_-Con el, Dark-Prosiguio_

_-Larga Historia-Le dije_

_-Amu Hinamori –Dijo poniendo cara de enfado total_

_-Q-q-que pasa ikuto?-Pregunte por su actitud_

_-Tsk…Nada_

_-Dime-Le dije_

_-Na-da-Respondio_

_-Dimelo Ikuto Tsukiyomi-Insisti_

_-Nandemonai-Dijo de nuevo_

_-Tsk…..dije ya enfadada "Que le pasa ¿?"_

**IKUTO POV:**

_Escuche todo, vi todo, como se besaban como se abrazaban que amu tiene que dar una respuesta de su noviazgo…No puedo más!... como es que Ikuto Tsukiyomi tienes celos?..._

_Baje y le pregunte a Amu que estaba sentada en una banquilla-Que relación tienes con Dark?-_

_-Hmm?,Con el hasta ahora somos unos mejores amigos, mañana seremos…n-No termino de decir porque la Interrumpí_

_-Novios?-Pregunte_

_-Exacto-Dijo_

_-Porque?-dije con mucha pena esta vez estaba apunto de llorar_

_-PORQUE NO A MI?, YO TE DIJE TODO ANTES DE IRME EN EL AEREOPUERTO!-Dije con pequeñas gotitas de lagrimas en mis ojos_

_-Ikuto…-Fue lo único que dijo"es la primera vez que lo veo asi"_

**AMU POV:**

_Ahora estoy confundida, como es que olvide lo que sentía por ikuto cuando vi a Dark?, porque olvide ese dia…Castiel, Ikuto y Dark…_

_-Disculpa ikuto…en verdad, yo no quería olvidar lo de nosotros, se me olvido de r_epente solo eso, gomen, gomen, GOMEN!-dije tirándome a el

-Disculpa, ikuto….-Y lo bese (**N/A: Empiecen a acostumbrarse los besos y los abrazos, amu esta besando a todos ¬¬…feo,feo, feo las cosas que escribo!, me odio u.u**), Fue un beso diferente ikuto me mostro sus sentimientos sus recuerdos, su todo, su vida…Senti la lengua de ikuto que pedia paso hacia mi boca, lo deje pasar y sentí como su lengua recorria mi boca, a quien amo en verdad?, Ikuto o Darck? (**N/A:De los últimos hasta ahora el Castiel y Tadase-gey**), nos separamos por falta de aire estábamos sonrojados los 2

-Etto…ikuto….-Dije

-Quieres ser mi novia? (In-es-pe-ra-do!)

-No tienes mucho que pensar asi que dilo hoy dia en la salida-Dijo

-De acuerdo-Dije "Listo, mis planes de hoy y mañana; Dark decirle que solo buenos amigos, ikuto; si y somos novios, todos felices!"

-Olle ikuto-Dije

-Eh?-Pregunto

-Ya tengo la respuesta, si quieres yo, ahora _ -Dije totalmente nerviosa

-Entonces Dila y ya ¬¬-Dijo ikuto

-Si, si quiero ser tu novia, iku-to-Respondi

-ENCERIO!-Dijo con la cara muy feliz

Se me tiro encima y me abrazo fuerte-S-s-s-s-Si baka!, me abrazas muy fuerte!, d-d-duele!-Dije

-Disculpa –Dijo sonriendo de lado triunfante

-Tenemos unas tontas peleas de niños no es así ikuto?-Pregunte al darme cuenta

-Hmm…si, supongo, tu eres la que empieza.-Dijo mi ikuto

-Hurusai, Hurusai, Hurusai!, tu empiezas todooo!-Dijo gritándole

-Awch, amu no me grites en el oído-Dijo de malas

-Gomen ¬¬, ikuto, estavas celoso?-Pregunte

-Hmp….un poco-Dijo sonrojado

-No es la primera ni segunda ni tercera ves que veo a Ikuto Tsukiyomi sonrojarce!-Dije burlonamente

-Hurasai!-Dijo gritando un poco despacito

-Jajajjaajaja!-rei mucho

-Vamos a clases mi pequeña neko-Dijo

-Vamos!, tu me tienes que cuidar tu eres el neko grande y yo la pequeña!, tu tarea es protegerme ^^-Dije corriendo hacia el salón de clases.

-Hmp…esta chica nunca cambia ^^-Escuche a ikuto

* * *

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo 4 ^^ este hasta ahora a sido el más largo!, e incluso creeo que se me acabo la imajinación U_U bueno dejen reviwes pliss Gracias los que estan leyendo mi fic y que este fic tendra unos 40 caps aproximadamente; Shugo chara no me pertenece, le pertenece a PEACH-PIT...; ¿Que le dire Dark a amu por su respuesta?, ¿Que reacción tendra Castiel & Tadase por la relacion de amu & Ikuto?...eso en los siguientes capitulos!... Ya ne minna!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: Grandes problemas con Dark & y un Novio Sobreprotector**

_Entramos al salón por SEPARADOS o si no se van a formar mal-entendidos, llego la profesor y nos saludo; -Buenos días Alumnos, antes de empezar llaman ah Castiel y Hinamori-san-Dijo_

_(nerviosa)-"Que hice ahora!"-_

_(El plan marcha a la perfección)-Penso Castiel_

_-Si-Dije, mire a ikuto y me dijo con la mirada que me apoyaría si es necesario_

_-Sali y era una TRAMPA!, castiel me agarro de la cintura y me obligo a entrar a un salón oscuro con solo 1 ventana; cerro la puerta con llave y me dijo_

_-Te hare mia, Amu-Dijo con una sorisa malévola (sentí miedo) _

_-N-n-no, por que castiel?-Alcanze a gritar_

_Estuve arrancando de el por todo el sitio que no era muy grande, (Toco la campana), marque el celular de ikuto y me pregunto:_

_-Amu?-Pregunto_

_-Si, Ayudame!-Dije desesperada y con mucho miedo_

_-Que pasa amu?, donde estas?-Pregunto desesperado_

_-Estoy en algún sitio del colegio, tu herma…-No termine de terminar lo que iva a decir_

_-Amu?, AMU!-se oia gritar ikuto por teléfono_

_-Kyaa!-Grite_

_(Nadie escucho)_

_-CASTIEL, ya para todo esto!-Dijo pegándole_

_Afortunadamente mi gatita Shana apareció por la ventana pequeña que estaba en el lugar y hice cambio de personalidad_

_MI PROPIO CORAZON, ABRIR!-Dije (_**N/A: Gomen, esque aveses se me olvida como se escribe en japonés ..**_)_

_Cambio de personalidad; __Black Leopard! (_**N/A: Sorry, si se un nombre estúpido para una transformación de personalidad, no tengo imajinacion para eso T.T**_)_

_-Olle amu!, eso no se vale!, bueno yo también tengo un chara_

_-Sal Frank!-Dijo castiel_

_Mi propio corazón, abrir!; Transformacion de personalidad; Angel Rebelde!- (_**N/A: Me odio . que vergüenza!**_)_

_Tuve que destruir la muralla para escapar me fui a un lugar lejos del Instituto y lejos de el…_

_-Amu!-Escuche en algún lugar_

_Alguien se tiro encima de mi-Ikuto?-_

_-Si, que paso?-Pregunto_

_-T-t-tu hermano!-Dijo enojada, sonrojada, llorando, etc._

_-Mi hermano que?-Pregunto de nuevo_

_-Aquí estas amu!-Dijo Castiel con una vola de fuego en su mano_

_-Oh!, si también esta mi hermanito!-Dijo Burlon_

_-Que tramas ¡!-Pregunto ikuto enfadado_

_-Hmm…hacer amu MIA-Dijo castiel con una sonrisa pevertida_

_-Tsk…no te lo voy a perdonar!-Dijo ikuto aun más furioso_

_Derrepente de un árbol sale Dark ya transformado._

_-Estupido!, como te atreves a obligar a mi amu a eso!-Dijo atacándolo_

_-"ikuto se ve raro *¬*"-pense_

_-Marchémonos amu-Dijo ikuto_

_-Si-Respondi y empezamos a saltar en cada árbol_

_-Oh, ou!-Dije, salte mal y con el inpulso mi cuerpo se hecho abajo tropesandome con ojas ramas y luego :_

_-IKUTO!-Grite_

_Ikuto se dio vuelte y quedo con la cara de WTF O_O_

_Una ramita de un árbol me ayudo a no a caerme_

_-Eres una tontita a veces amu ¬¬-Dijo ikuto_

_-Ayudame -_- -Dije de mala gana_

_-De acuerdo-Respondio_

_Me ayudo a bajar_

_-Ne, ikuto; crees que dark estará bien?-Pregunte_

_(DIN!; mala idea)_

_-A caso te preocupas tanto por el?-Dijo enojado _

_-Es que…es un amigo de la infancia ikuto…-Dije algo nerviosa_

…

_(no respondió)_

_-o acaso es que ikuto tsukiyomi esta celoso?-Dije burlona y con una seja levantada_

_-No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo amu-Dijo amenazante_

_-O si no?-_

_-Seras una neko muerta-Dijo_

_-Hmmm…. no te atreves!-Dije con un poco de burla_

_-No repitas lo de antes amu, te lo advierto-Dijo_

**IKUTO POV:**

-"o acaso es que ikuto tsukiyomi esta celoso?"-, esas palabras me quedaron pensando por un buen rato…"estoy celoso"?...no, yo nunca puedo estar celoso, asi que ya le advertí a amu sobre que no me diga esa palabra o si no será una neko muerta, y encerio, me atrevo…

Derrepente escuche a Amu decir muy despacito:

-celoso, celoso, celoso-Decia despacito casi cantando

-Si seras!...Amu Hinamori!-Dije furioso (**N/A: Ellos ya habían desecho la transformación ^_^**)

A amu le aparecieron las orejitas y cola de gato y empezó a saltar, asi que yo hice lo mismo

-Jajajjajajajaja!...CE-LO-SO!-Dijo cantando la palabra

-Amu!, detente!, te dare tu castigo!-Dije con ya con mis ojos en llamas

-Awwww…mira!, ikuto te ves tan tierno y adorable cuando estas enojado!-Dijo amu con burla eso lo deveria hacer yo, yo hacerle bromas a amu no ella a mi, creo que por este dia hemos cambiado de papeles…

-Amu!, Detente!-Gritaba yo

De repente salto mal y tropiezo con algo cayendo al suelo.

-Ahora donde se fue!-Dije haciendo un berrinche

**AMU POV:**

_Me estaba divirtiendo mucho con Ikuto-koi asi que se tropezó y salte alto a otro lugar quede en el techo del Instituto mirando a ikuto cuando este se pensaba ir yo salte a tierra y después abrase a Ikuto por de tras _

_-Hmm…-Dije yo_

_-Que?-Pregunto_

_-Me termine escapando, no me piensas dar el castigo ikuto-koi?-Pregunte_

_-Despues-Dijo fríamente_

_-Dochte?-Pregunte_

_-Me enoje-Dijo soltándome del agarre de mi abrazo_

_-Moo!...ikuto, por que tan cruel, solo era un jueguito vamos!-Dije inocente_

_-Yo amu-Escuche a alguien por de tras de mi ya con los largos brazos en mi cintura (si me estaba abrazando alguien por de tras, pero, quien?, esa voz)…Me di vuelta quedando cara a cara todavía abrazada por el, para mi mala suerte; era la persona que menos quería ver; Castiel Tsukiyomi_

_-C-c-c-Castiel!-Dije sorprendida_

_-Si, dame un beso-Dijo acercándose a mi…_

_-N-n-no!, aléjate!-Dije pero era imposible mi fuerza no era comparada con la de el intente alejarme lo más posible hasta que se me di cuenta que ikuto se havia ido hace mucho rato del lugar me asuste mucho por estar a solas con Castiel_

_-Vamos amu, solo un beso-Dijo solo a centímetros de mi boca_

_-IKUTO!-Grite de lo más fuerte_

_-Muy mal hecho amu-Dijo y me tiro al suelo poniéndose encima de mi haciendo que tenga un leve dolor en mi espalda y en mi pecho._

_-IKUTO,IKUTO!,AYUDAME!-Grite lo más fuerte que pude_

**IKUTO POV:**

_Escuche una voz que se me hacia muy familiar; era amu_

_-IKUTO!-Escuche, pero no hice caso por que pensé que podrían hacer una broma de amu_

_(Silencio)_

_-IKUTO,IKUTO!,AYUDAME!-Escuche y hay entendí que no era una broma, Amu estaba en problemas_

_-Yoru!;-Si-;Cambio de carácter; me aparecieron las orejitas y cola de neko._

_-Amu…donde estas_

_Hasta que pude verla tumbada en el piso y encima suyo; Castiel…."Maldito hermano!"-pense con mucha rabia_

_Llegue donde estaba amu y dije_

_-Sueltala castiel!-Dije_

_-No, ella me falto el respeto, no me quiso besar ; eso merece un castigo…mmm…no se, tal vez en un Motel, ¿Sabes lo que se hace en los moteles Ikuto?-Pregunto con una cara de maldad._

_-Tsk…..seras!-Dije preparando mi garra para atacarlo_

_-Olle!, calma, o acaso eres tonto?, amu esta aquí si me haces daño, amu también estará dañada ^^-Dijo de lo más victorioso_

_-Lo siento amu…-Dije tirando la garra donde estaba Castiel con ella_

_-K-kyaaaaaaa!-Grito amu_

_-Ikuto nya!, ese ataque estaba lleno de furia y rabia eso quiere decir que fue más fuerte de lo normal nya!,entonces amu tuve que…-Dijo Yoru _

_-Amu?...Amu…Amu?-Hasta que escuche a yoru gritar por un lado_

**NORMAL POV:**

Ikuto esatava buscando a amu por otro lado y yoru también, ikuto escucho gritar a yoru asi que se dirigio donde provenia el grito y hablar a yoru

-AMU-NYA, ESTAS SANGRANDO-NYA!,¿TE DUELE ALGO-NYA?-Decía el gatito muy preocupado por la pelirosa

-Y-y-Yoru-Dijo la palirosa con todos sus esfuerzos

-NO MUERAS AMU-NYA,RESISTE-NYA!-Decía el gatito con gruesas lagrimas en sus ojos

-Yoru?-Escucho el pequeño gatito

-IKUTO-NYA!,A-AMU ESTA MUY MAL HERIDA-NYA,HAZ ALGO-NYA!-

* * *

**Aquí el capitulo 5; ojala que les allá gustado ^_^…Prox capitulo; ¿Qué pasara con amu?, ¿Estara en el hospital?.Más amuto en mucho más capítulos!**

**Shugo chara no me pertenece a mi! T.T…Le pertenece a Peach-Pit! ¬¬...Gomen, parece que es un poco corto la otra la are más larga!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 6!...el internet lento es algo que no soporto ¬¬'…estoy esperando que me vengan a instalar el wifii y todas esas cosas…el modem consumi la cuot de 8gb o algo asi y por eso me bajan le velocidad…bueno sigan leyendo mi fic y dejen reviews porfa! ^_^ Thanks…**

**Shugo chara no me pertenece U_U….le pertenece a Peach-pit ¬¬**

* * *

** Heridas curadas, todo explicado y una conversación con Ikuto**

**IKUTO POV:**

_No podía creer lo que hice, amu estaba mal herida y el otro creo que escapo antes que le llegara el ataque, pero amu esta…muy mal_

_Amu!-Dije golpeándole despacito su mejilla para que reaxionara un poco._

…

_No hubo reacción alguna._

_-"voy a tener que irme del instituto para dejar a amu a MI casa"-Pense_

_-Ikuto-nya…¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto yoru_

_-La voy a llevar a casa y para eso necesito tu ayuda y las charas de amu también, de acuerdo?-Dije_

_-Bien, que quieres que haga-nya?-Pregunto _

_-anda a buscar mi bolzo y lo traes a mi casa, y dile a las charas de amu que hagan lo mismo.-Dije seriamente_

_-Bueno-nya-Dijo marchándose_

_-Ahora me ire- Dije casi para mi mismo (_**N/A:ikuto todavía sigue con la transformación de carácter ^_^**_)_

_Estaba saltando tejado por tejado de cada casa….Llegue a mi destino, pues yo vivo solo -_-… la deje en mi cama tapada con una frezada a la vista de podían ver unos rasguños pero no se veían tan grabes. Le traje una pastilla para el dolor y agua se lo deje en el velador que estaba al lado de mi cama._

_(pasan 25 min)_

_-Ikuto-nya, aquí está tu bolso :3-Dijo algo cansado_

_-Y aquí el de amu-chan -Decían las charas de Amu_

_-Amu-chan ya despertó?-Dijo la chara amarilla de amu_

_-No a despertado pero no tiene algo grave a la simple vista-Dije serio_

_-Ya veo…-Dijo esta un poco triste_

_(_45 minutos después_)_

_Estaba viendo tele habían pasado casi más de una hora que amu no despertaba, escuche un ruido en mi dormitorio así que me levante y fui corriendo a mi pieza._

**AMU POV:**

_Sentía un dolor inmenso en la espalda," ¿Qué sucedió?, dónde estoy?, esta no es mi cama… ", eran algunas de las cosas que pasaban en mi mente, era un dormitorio varonil, muy ordenada, voltee y vi unas pastillas y un bazo con agua._

_Se abrió la puerta y vi ah… ¿Ikuto?...Que paso?, por que tiene la cara de preocupación?...me preguntaba de nuevo._

_-Amu, te sientes bien?-Dijo acercándose a la cama_

_-Me duele la espalda, ¿Dónde estoy?, Que paso ikuto?-Preguntaba_

_-Estas en mi casa Amu, en verdad no recuerdas nada?- Pregunto Ikuto_

_-No recuerdo solo que estaba en el Instituto y…..(me quede recordando)_

**Flash Back:**

Castiel me en cerro en un cuarto que solo había solo una ventana pequeña, empecé a correr por todo el lugar…De repente mi gatita aparece y hacemos una Transformación de Personalidad, tuve que romper la muralla para escapar, pero antes de todo eso llame a ikuto, trate de avisarle pero castiel me detuvo y hay empezó todo…Ikuto llego para protegerme después casi me caigo de un árbol de nuevo ikuto me ayudo y después…

¿Ikuto me ataco?

**Fin Flash Back.**

**NORMAL POV:**

La pelirosa al recordar tal cosa, de asusto, ¿Su novio la ataco?, la pelirosa quedo en shock no podía creer que su novio la ataco, o ¿sería un mal entendido de ella?...

-T-tu me atacaste ikuto?-Dijo la pelirosa con miedo

El peliazul solo quería atacar a su hermano pero ataco solo a su Amu por que el otro había escapado.

-No amu, en verdad, no fue a propósito, castiel no quería soltarte o si no…te hubiera llevado a su casa o a un Motel, creo que ya debes saber lo que pasa en los Moteles. Yo no quería pero ataque y Castiel se fue antes de ser golpeado, y por eso te afecto el ataque a ti.

-COMO TE ATREVES IKUTO!-Grito la pelirosa

-Amu, disculpa, fui un tonto en dejarte sola y enojarme por una cosa sin sentido, Gomen-sai ¡!-Dijo abrazando a la pelirosa y a la vez llorando

-I-i-ikuto, estas…llorando?-Pregunto sorprendida al que ikuto tsukiyomi estaría llorando, nunca lo había visto llorar al frente suyo

-Disculpado ^^-Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y a la vez acariciando su pelo para que se tranquilizara el peliazul….

Unos minutos después el Joven peli-azul se tranquilizo y beso a su pequeña neko.

-Te amo, amu-Dijo sensualmente Ikuto

-Yo también te amo Ikuto-koi-Dijo la pelirosa.

-Cambiando de tema; Me dijiste que te dolia la espalda, ¿Puedo ver?-Pregunto Ikuto un poco sonrojado.

-D-d-de a-acuerdo-Respondio esta

-Tienes unas heridas abiertas, te las voy a desinfectar y poner unas vendas, bueno?-Pregunto el peliazul

-Bueno-respondio la pelirosa

Después que el peli-azul desinfectara y le pusiera las vendas a su novia fueron a dar un paseo al parque

**AMU POV:**

_Las heridas que me disinfecto y me puso unas vendas Ikuto, me siento mucho mejor pero tengo una duda… ¿ Cuando yo le pienso decir a Dark la respuesta?, ¿ Que me ara castiel cuando llegue de nuevo al Instituto?._

_-Ne…Ikuto, ¿ Tienes celos de Dark o el otro? (otro: castiel)-Dije yo_

_-Hmm…no te quiero mentir Amu, yo protego a MI chica por que la amo, y sobre esos dos tipos…. De mi hermano no se que voy hacer con; voy a tratar de hablar con el sobre el tema y Dark…._

_(Silencio)_

…_._

_-Dark?-Pregunte curiosa_

_-Tsk…es un tipo que me hace sentir…rabia-Dijo Ikuto un poco dudoso_

_-Rabia?, porque?-Seguía preguntando_

_-Tengo mis motivos…-Dijo fríamente_

_-Hmmm…-_

_-Por que preguntas?-_

_-Por nada…..solo es que mañana tendre que darle la respuesta de ser su novia y se me hace un poco difícil…-Dije un poco triste_

_-Por que se te debería hacer difícil amu?, Si tu me amas y yo te amo y tu NO amas a ese sujeto, No es asi?-Dijo ikuto_

_-Por que…(silencio)….Es un amigo de la infancia Ikuto el me ayudo a no sentirme sola cuando tu te fuiste, y por que también nos be…-No alcance a decir todo, me estaba dando cuenta que estaba dando muchos detalles, Noo…ahora ikuto se enfadara T.T_

_-Nos be-¿?-Pregunto ikuto_

_-Olvidalo.-Dije fríamente_

_Mañana me voy a tener que juntar con Dark y hablar con el…pero ahora necesito pensar tranquila_

_(Cuando estaba anocheciendo)_

-Olle ikuto, me tengo que ir, me acompañas a la esquina de mi casa?-Le pregunte

-Bueno, mañana iras al Instituto sierto?-

-Sip-Dije

-Te voy a pasar a buscar a tu casa-

-Bueno,pero…No tan temprano ¬¬-Dije con mala gana

-Si, si-

_Todo el camino fue silencio y silencio y más silencio se formo una atmosfera incomoda…_

_(Llegamos al frente de mi casa)_

_-Bueno ikuto, Ya ne-¡!-_

_-Asi te vas a despedir de tu novio?-Dijo Ikuto un poco decepcionado_

_-Q-que quieres que haga!-Grite un poco sonrojada_

_-Un beso o un abrazo…bueno yo prefiero el primero ^^-Dijo burlonamente_

_-E-el primero para acostumbrarme-_

_Ikuto me miro sorprendido…-Encerio?-Pregunto_

_-Si no quieres mejor me voy!-Dije dándome vuelta caminando hacia la entrada de mi casa, hasta que sentí unas manos en la cintura, exacto ikuto me estaba abrazando pero esto no me sorprendía tanto_

_-Que quieres ikuto?-Dije ya un poco fastidiada_

_-Un beso, solo uno amu-¡!-Dijo ikuto haciendo un berrinche_

_-D-de acuerdo-Dije sonrojándome_

_Me acerque a ikuto y este termino besándome, fue un beso tierno, dulce, sus labios eran únicos, "ikuto fue lo mejor lo que me a pasado en la vida!" :3-Pense _

_-Ya ne- amu-koi-Dijo sensualmente_

_-Adios ikuto-koi-Dije dulcemente_

_Llegue a mi casa y recordé que las chicas no estaban conmigo asi que llame a ikuto rápidamente, cogí mi móvil y marque su numero y contesto una voz sensual_

_-Mochi-Mochi-_

_-Ikuto?-Pregunte "fue la pregunta más tonta del mundo amu!, si lo tienes guardado en tus contactos!"-pense_

_-Si amu, soy yo ¬¬, que pasa?-pregunto_

_-esto…las chicas?-Pregunte_

_-A tus charas, te las voy a mandar con yoru asi que deja tu ventana un POCO abierta._

_-De acuerdo, Ya ne!-Dije cerrando mi móvil_

_-Ya ne.-Dijo y colgó_

_No me tenia que preocupar, ikuto mandaría a las chicas junto a yoru, asi que a DOMIR ^^_

_Me acosté en mi cama y asi paso la noche, tranquila, en espera del mañana, un nuevo y difícil dia….._

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo 6!...prox capitulo se titulara como;….No tengo ni la mayor idea!, pero**_** se de lo que va a tratar, no se los voy a contar todo!...¿Como reaccionara Dark con la respuesta de amu?, ¿Cómo será el difícil dia de amu?, tendrá problemas? O no?, o serán huevos X? o, quizás Castiel y su hermano en un conflicto?...Lo veremos en el capitulo 7!...Ya ne!...dejen reviews, y desde ahora en adelante tratare de que cada uno de los personajes tenga sus diálogos en cada capitulo are mi mayor esfuerzo!...Gracias por leer mi fic ^^..más amuto en este fic!**


	7. Capitulo 6 Parte II

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 7!¡…Shugo chara no me pertenece!, le pertence a "PEACH-PIT" .Disfruten los capítulos de "Clases, Invierno, Vacaciones", mi primer fic ^_^ Amuto, Dejen reviews Porfis!, cada personaje con su dialogo!...**

**Capitulo 7:**

* * *

**Problemas con Castiel resuelto, Una respuesta para Dark, Un dia lleno de sorpresas inesperadas.**

**AMU POV:**

_Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, los rayos del sol atravesaban por mi balcón (ventana), recordé que Ikuto me venía a buscar para ir al Instituto y también lo de mis charas._

_Me desperté de un golpe al recordarlo me duche, cepille mi pelo me puse mi uniforme y LISTO!. Fui a ver si mis charas estaban en sus huevos en la mesita pero, NO, no lo estaban,-"Ese ikuto me las va a pagar! ."-Pensé…_

_-Amu-chan!, un amigo te vino a recoger para ir al Instituto!, apresúrate!-aviso mi mamá_

_-Ya voy! –Grite como respuesta_

_Antes de bajar se me paso por la mente lo que dijo mi mamá recientemente "un AMIGO te vino a recoger para ir al Instituto"…Se me olvido por completo que ah mi mamá no le eh dicho absolutamente nada sobre el noviazgo entre ikuto y yo…. Estaré frita si algún día de estos mi mamá o Ami me pillan besándome con ikuto o hacer lo que hacen los novios T.T…_

_Baje a la velocidad de la luz y vi a Ikuto en el comedor de mi casa._

_-Yo, amu-Saludo_

_-Hola, ikuto-k—Me detuve al darme cuenta de lo que casi dije_

_-Hola, Ikuto-Dije ahora segura_

_-Nos vamos?-Pregunto_

_-Si-_

_-Adios mamá!-Grite para que me escuchara_

…

_(No obtuve respuesta alguna)_

_Me fui en silencio con Ikuto… "¿porque esta atmosfera?"-pensaba…._

_-Olle…ikuto-Dije_

_-Hmm?-_

_-Mis charas?-Pregunte_

_-Ah…eso, en la tarde yoru las va a traer al Instituto no te preocupes ^^-Dijo sonriendo_

_-"Esa sonrisa, es uniicaaa!"-pense_

_-Amu…-_

_-"Su voz es tan…..tan…sensual ^_^"-pensé de nuevo_

_-Amuuuuu.!_

_-"Espera amu!, como dices eso?"-me pregunte a mi misma_

_-A-M-U!-_

_-"Ya cállate amu, escucha a ikuto ¬¬"-Pensé_

_-AMUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-Dijo ikuto en mi oído ._

_-Tsk!...Moo!, ikuto casi me dejaste sorda, que malvado!-Dije haciendo un berrinche_

_-Tus pensamientos duraron demasiado, apúrate que nos esta haciendo tarde-Dijo ikuto_

_-Que hora es?_

_-Gomen, no traje el celular ¬¬ y no uso reloj ¬¬-Dijo fastidiado_

_Caminamos rápido no hablamos de nada…_

_(EN EL INSTITUTO)_

_Con ikuto llegamos algo cansados, hubiera hecho chara change! D: …Hoy por alguna razón no tuvimos clases asi que solo empezamos a jugar, hablar, o a hablar de chicos…_

_Toda la hora se fue volando… Toco la campana indicando nuestra hora libre, ahora le tendría que decir la respuesta ah Dark…Ah eso me dirigía pero de repente una mano pasa por mi hombro._

_Di media vuelta y vi a Castiel (sentí miedo), pero…No tenia esa mirada caprichosa o pervertida…._

_-Castiel?, que demonios quieres?-Pregunte_

_-Y-yo quiero…hablar con tigo- Dijo algo avergonzado_

_-Eh?-_

_Pero también me di cuenta que unos ojos zafiros me estaban persiguiendo sabia que era Ikuto asi que no tuve miedo alguno, sabia si Castiel trataba de hacerme algo Ikuto me protegería._

_-Me acompañas?-Pregunto __**"educadamente" **_

_-"Que le pasa!, Que es ese cambio de personalidad!, Despues de todo lo que me trato de __**hacer **__, me habla educadamente!"-Pense_

_-Eto…Bueno-Dije, el empezó a caminar creo que hacia el patio delantero del Instituto donde no había supuestamente NADIEN …_

_Llegamos y nos sentamos en una banca.-Que quieres?-Pregunte_

_-Q-q-que me Disculpes por todo lo que te e tratado de hacer los días anteriores-Dijo poniendo una cara de perrito tierno que no resistía._

_-Eh!, p-pero…AGH!, me confundes Castiel que pasaa!-Dije ya gritándole_

_-T-t-t-t-t-t-t-Tu-Dijio_

_-Tuu?-Pregunte_

_-M-m-m-Me-Dijo tartamudeando nuevamente_

_-YA DILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ CASTIEL!-Dije algo enojada_

_-Tsk…__**TU ME GUSTAS AMU HINAMORI!-**__Dijo de un grito parándose al frente de mi_

_-Q-q-q-que!-_

_-Asi es __**Amu**__ , me gustas desde el primer momento pero al ver que tu y mi hermano terminaron siendo __**NOVIOS **__y creo q-que me p-puse c-celoso y te amenace a ti con vi-violarte y llevarte a un Motel…-Pero solo era para sacarle un p-poco de celos a mi hermano ¬¬.-Dijo sonrojándose_

_-"Si que les saco a ikuto celos más de la cuenta."-Pense mientras tenia una gotita en la nuca al estilo Anime._

_-Agh!- *Din* (_**N/A: Sonidito de cascabel o campanita ^_^**_), me aparecieron las orejitas y cola de gato y le tome el pelo y lo empeze a tirar ._

_-Auch!, Amuuu!, eso duele!- Se quejo Castiel_

_-Eso es más de lo que me duele a mi lo que me hiciste!-Dije aun tirándole el pelo_

_-Ya!, Lo siento mucho!, pero sueltamee!-Dijo haciendo un berrinche _

_-Amu-Se escucho una voz amenazante pero sensual a la vez desde un rincón_

_*Din*, me desaparecieron las orejitas y la cola de neko_

_-I-ikuto?-Dije algo avergonzada_

_-Asi que mi hermano le gusta mi novia, eh?, y trato de sacarme CE-LO-SsS-Dijo amenazante mirando a Castiel._

_-G-g-gomen-sai hermano!-Dijo Castiel con miedo, nunca pensé ver eso de castiel *.*_

_-Omaii!-Dijo ikuto corriendo hacia Castiel y Castiel empezó a correr hacia algún lugar mientras ikuto tenia Llamas en los ojos._

_-Hombres-suspiro-Hasta que Escucho alguien caminar donde yo estaba, me di media vuelta y hay estaba el…Si, el, Dark….._

_-Amu!, aquí estavas pensé que hoy dia no vendrías al Instituto!-Dijo alegre acercándose tratando de besarme_

_Lo tire de un empujón para que se alegara…-Dark, Yo…ya tengo una respuesta respecto a lo de nosotros.-Dije seria_

_-Encerio!-Dijo con mucha seguridad sonriendo_

_-Si, seremos Dark y Amu por separados.- Dije mirándolo a los ojos_

_-P-p-pero por que amu?-Dijo desvaneciendo la sonrisa a una cara de tristeza._

_-Te agradesco por todos los mementos, carisias, besos ¬¬, y todo lo que pasamos juntos, encerio Dark, pero me di cuenta que yo no te amo como amo a Ikuto-_

_-Hmm…ya veo…pero…podríamos ser…Hermanos?-Pregunto con una chispa de seguridad_

_-Hmmm…eso se podría decir que si…Protegeme onii-san!-Dije tirándome a el, haciendo que el callera al suelo, el en debajo de mi y yo encima de el_

_-Jjajajajjaja, de acuerdo, Yo hermano mayor y tu Hermana menor ^^-Dijo alegre aun debajo de mi._

_-Sii!, olle onii-san, yo quiero un helado!, dije tirándome encima de el haciendo que sintiera mi peso en el suelo el todavía._

_-Olle amu, no sigas porfavor…-Dijo entre suspiros_

_-Porque onii-san?-Pregunte_

_-Mejor no preguntes, pero te responderé, 1º: por que me haces sentir __**cosas **__y 2º: Ikuto esta hay-Dijo indicando con su dedo_

_-Eh?,Dije dándome vuelta mire a ikuto algo enfadado "valla hombre celoso ¬¬"-pensé…y me levante de un golpe porque la mirada de ikuto decía Levántate con una mirada asesina._

_-Así esta mejor-Dijo acercándose a mi._

_-Olle ikuto…-Dijo Dark_

_-Que quieres?-Pregunto _

_-Cuida a mi Hermana preciosa, bueno?- _

_-Como crees que no la cuidare!-Dijo ikuto poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cuello_

_-Bueno como quieran, mañana tienen planes después de clases?-Pregunto_

_-Yo no, y tu amu?-me pregunto ikuto_

_-Tampoco-Dije mirando a ikuto y luego a Dark_

_-Quieren ir al Cine?-_

_-SIIII!-Dije alegre_

_-Pff…de acuerdo-Dijo ikuto con fastidio _

_-Bueno nos vemos a las 16:30 después de clases, Ya ne-_

_-Ya ne-¡!-Dijmos ikuto y yo_

_(Se fue Dark)_

…

_-Olle ikutoo…, Que hiciste con Castiel?-Pregunte curiosa_

_-Tuvo su meresido-Dijo ikuto con una sonrisa burlona y triunfante_

_(Castiel debajo de un árbol…)_

_-c-c-creo que ya aprendí la lección hermano…-Dijo adolirido para el mismo _

_(De vuelta con Amu & Ikuto)_

_-Amu, dejare que nadieee, se te acerque o te haga daño, te amo ^^-Dijo ikuto abrazándola_

_-Gracias ikuto, yo también te amo-Dijo amu depositándole un beso en los labios de su neko_

…

Y asi amu & ikuto pasaron su hora libre besándose, hablando, jugando, etc… y castiel en la enfermería curando algunos moretones y rasguños mintiendo que se había caído de la escalera del instituto. En cambio Dark estaba feliz por tener la relación de Hermano mayor y hermana menor con Amu…Todos estaban satisfechos con la sinceridad de Amu, castiel adolorido por los golpes de su hermanito pero igual satisfecho con su confesión a Amu ahora solo serán….unos simples amigos, no cuñados ^^….

* * *

**Final capitulo 7!, lo empecé aller lunes y lo termino hoy día martes 10 que son las… 12:58 de la mañana, bueno ojala que les alla gustado ^^ ,Dejen reviews Porfis ^^... algunos errores?, porfis avísenme si estoy haciendo algo mal para corregirlo ! . Ya ne- **


	8. Capitulo 7

**Aquí les dejo el capi 8 ^^…Aquí les dejo un poquito más de los huevos X y tooodo eso ^_^…y el día de Cine para Dark, Ikuto y Amu…Que pasara?...Descubranlo ustds mismos! :D**

**Shugo Chara no me pertenece! D: ….Solo tomo los personajes prestados para hacer mi fic ^^…Shugo Chara le pertenece a PEACH-PIT!...**

**Capitulo 8:**

* * *

** Un día en el cine y Huevos X.**

**AMU POV:**

_El día anterior fue uno de confesiones, peleas entre los hermanos tsukiyomi, y un hermano mayor ^^. Pero todo eso fue como que me quitaron un pesito de encima pero aun asi fue un dia Difiicil…._

_Hoy es un nuevo día…Mis charas volvieron en la noche, lo se porque escuche sus voces en la noche en verdad no se que hora era pero se que estaba todo oscuro, hoy voy al cine con Ikuto y Dark ^_^, espero que todo resulte bien no quiero tener problemas con uno de ellos._

_Me levante con pereza era un dia nublado las nuves eran amenazantes, pareciera que hoy dia llovería y me pregunto "¿Qué película vamos a ver?"…Eso lo vamos a ver con los chicos en el momento…No quiero una de terror le tengo mucho mucho miedo….Vi la hora y eran las…_

_-7:45!-Grite haciendo que mis charas de despertaran _

_Me estaba vistiendo a toda velocidad me cepille el pelo lo mejor posible, me lave los dientes y todo, pero no me alcance a duchar por la hora que era y me tardo aproximadamente 20 minutos en la ducha y ya se me hacia tarde._

_Baje las escaleras no tome desayuno solo Sali corriendo de la casa , con suerte dije adiós a mamá y ella no me alcanzo a responder._

_Como estaba corriendo a dirección al Instituto me tropecé con alguien no alcance a sentir el duro y frio golpe, alguien me sostuvo de la mano antes de caerme al piso, abri mis ojos y me sorprendí._

_-Ikuto?-Dije levantándome de un salto_

_-Esa es la forma de saludar a tu novio?-Pregunto_

_-Tsk…-Me acerque a el, me pare de puntitas rodee su cuyo con mis brazos y le di un corto y tierno beso por que estaba atrazada y EL también lo estaba._

_-Mejor-Dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Atrasado?-Pregunte_

_-Hmmm….lo tuyo ya es un habito Amu- Dijo burlon._

_-Hmp…-Dije por ultimo_

_-Y por que no haces chara change con tu chara?-Pregunto_

_-Oh!, mis charas!, no se me paso por la mente D: (Cara de preocupada), Sali tan apresurada que no las traje Agh!, amu baka!-Decia en voz alta._

_-Jajajjajajaja!, vamos pequeña neko, yo te llevo-Hizo chara change me tomo como siempre lo hace el y empezamos ah saltar tejado por tejado llegando finalmente a el Instituto._

_Los mis amigos estaban esperándome en la entrada y Kukai me saludo primero._

_-Yo amu!, te vi chocar con ikuto cuando estabas corriendo a dirección al instituto, no ves que los entrenamientos te pueden servir como en esas situaciones.!-Dijo burlon_

_-Hmm… de cuando que te comportas burlon eh?-Pregunte un poco enfadada._

_-Siempre eh sido así amu!-Dijo alegre jugando con mis mechas de pelo_

_(Toco la campana indicando la hora de clases.) todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas Aulas, Ikuto saludo a los demás pero nunca me quitaba el ojo de encima._

_Llego la Sensei de matemáticas y nos saludo y empezó a escribir ejercicios…._

_-Hey Hinamori-san…eres novia de ikuto-san?-Susurro por lo bajo mi compañera de al lado_

_-Si, lo soy por que preguntas?-_

_-Nademonai, solo tuve curiosid - No termino de decir porque la profesora nos mando afuera del Aula_

_-"Tsk…Demonios!"-Pense_

_(Afuera del aula)_

_-Gomen-sai Hinamori-san, no quería que esto terminara asi-Dijo asiendo una reverencia_

_-Ya…si creo que me estoy acostumbrando_

…_.._

_Todo después fue silencio y más silencio._

_(25min después:)_

_La sensei abrió la puerta y le dijo a mi acompañante que podía entrar._

_-"Que bien amu, te quedas aquí sola, solitaria"….._

…_._

_No tenia con quien hablar el tiempo pasaba muy lento… de repente se escucho la puerta de un Aula un poco más lejos que la mia y salio Dark solo._

_-Otro más ¬¬-Susurre por lo bajo_

_-Eh?, oh!, si es mi hermanita amu-Dijo fingiendo preocupación._

_-Tsk…que hiciste que te echaron del Aula onii-san?-Pregunte_

_-Estava hablando con un compañero mientras el senesei estaba explicando_

_-"eso tuvo que ser muy tonto ¬¬"-pense_

_-y a ti, por que estas aquí afuera?-Pregunto_

_-Por que estaba hablando con una compañera mientras la sensei estaba escribiendo unos ejercicios.-Dijo normalmente_

_-Hmm… y hace cuanto rato estas aquí?-Pregunto_

_-Hurusai,Hurusai,Hurusai!-Termine gritando._

…_.._

_(Ningun profesor reclmo)_

_-Jajajaja!...buena esa amu!-Dijo entre carcajadas_

_-Fastidias.-_

_-Vas a ir al cine?-Pregunto_

_-Claro, como faltar.-_

…_._

…_._

_-Que película veremos?-Dije rompiendo el silencio que había._

_-No lo se….Eso lo veremos en el momento-Dijo con flojera_

_-Fue lo mismo que yo pensé!-Dije con carcajadas._

_-Encerio!, entonces es… por que pensamos lo mismo?-Pregunto sensualmente_

_-Tsk…Ca-lla-te!-Dije un poco sonrojada _

_-Jajajaja!, que pensaste cuando lo dije ¿?-Pregunto_

_-Hurusai…-Dije tranquila_

_Los minutos pasaban y los sensei no nos daban el paso para entrar al Aula…Después no hablamos de nada…._

_(Toco la campana para la hora libre)_

_-Ya ne—Le dije a Dark entrando al Aula donde ikuto estaba jugando con un lápiz aun sentado, parece que estaba pensando en algo._

_Me dirigí donde estaba sentado y le di un golpe en la cabeza y despertó asustado mirando a todos lados y después reacciono…_

_-¿En que estabas pensando?- Pregunte_

_-En lo que hacías alla afuera-Respondio fríamente_

_-Estaba hablando con Dark-_

_-Así?, y sobre que?-Pregunto de nuevo_

_-Sobre que película vamos a ver y porque motivos estábamos afuera del aula y después de eso no hubo otra conversación-Dije de lo más tranquila_

_-Hmmm….- dijo por ultimo_

_-No me crees?, porque desconfías de mi ikuto?-Dijio con la cabeza agachada_

_Ikuto me miro preocupado; se levanto se su asiento; me agarro con sus manos el rostro haciendo que lo miro fijamente._

_-Amu, yo te creo nunca eh desconfiado de ti, solo que me preocupa que ese te haga algo malo, me preocupo por ti amu, yo te amo, nunca dejaría que alguien te pusiera las manos encima-Dijo firme y me dio un beso, yo correspondí gustosa ese beso transmitía amor, dulzura es que como ikuto me transmitiera sus sentimientos._

_-No quiero que vuelvas repetir eso de nuevo amu, bueno?-Pregunto_

_-Si-_

_Las clases fueron normales las horas pasaban lentas y las nubes empezaban a tener un color más oscuro y empezó a bajar neblina._

…_.._

_Cuando terminamos las clases terminaron Ikuto y yo salimos juntos Castiel estaba raro; 1º:estaba avergonzado todavía de lo ocurrido, o 2º: le tiene miedo a su propio hermano._

_Esperamos a Dark en la salida ,se demoro un poco pero igual termino llegando._

_-Gomen chicos, la sensei me tomo una interrogación y me termine demorando ^^-Dijo alegre_

…_._

…_._

_-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Dark_

_-Si….-Dijimos con flojera _

**IKUTO POV:**

_El día estaba nublado como si alguien estuviera triste, por alguna razón amu y yo no hablamos cuando salimos del aula y tampoco en la entrada de Instituto. Llego Dark y explico porque se había demorado; con Amu respondimos con pocos animos….nos fuimos caminando en busca de un paradero._

_-Hey!, porque no habalan!, que paso!-Dijo asiendo un berrinche parecía un niñito que me dio tanta risa en ver su cara que no contuve la risa_

_-De que te ries!-Dijo de nuevo poniendo la misma cara de niñito que me hizo reir más…._

_-Ikuto te va a doler la guata (estomago) si sigues riendo demasiado-Dijo amu_

_-Bueno, bueno, a ponernos serios -_- ….-_

…_3_

…_2_

…_1_

_-!- Todos nos reimos por la cara que puse e incluso yo me rei por MI propia cara que puse en ese momento_

_-No pongas esa cara chistosa ikuto!-Dijo amu con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Bueno….-Dije alegre_

_-Hay viene el taxi!- Dijo Dark_

_Dark pago el taxi, todo en el taxi fue tranquilo…Llegamos al mall y nos bajamos._

_-Bueno…Aquí estamos.-Dijo amu._

_-Vamos al cine!, carreras!, quien llega primero donde esta el cine le compro un helado!-Dijo alegre _

_-Eres como yaya o Kukai ¬¬ .-Dije al recordar como se comportaba yaya y kukaii._

_-Eh!...siempre tengo una personalidad así!-Dijo alzando el pulgar_

_-Ok a la cuenta de 3!-Dijo amu igual con animos_

…_.1_

…_.3!-Grito amu y salío amu a toda velocidad._

_-ESO NO VALE!-dijimos Dark y yo_

_-JAJJAJAJAJAJa-se escuchaba reir a amu._

_(EN EL CINE)_

_-GANE!,GANE!,QUIERO MI HELADO DARK!-Dijo amu casi haciendo pucheros_

_-Bueno,despues de que veamos la película, hablando de película-Dijo dark pensativo_

_-Que película veremos?-Dije completando lo que pensaba decir Dark._

_-Veamos la caltelera!-Dijo gritando_

_**-Amanecer.**_

_**-Hombre Araña**_

_**-Actividad paranormal**_

_**-Pitufos**_

_**-Shakugan no Shana (Serie estreno en CHILE)**_

_-Yo ya tengo una a la vista y ustedes?-Pregunte_

_-Tambien-Dijo amu y dark_

_-Ok…levanten la mano quien quiere ver __**amanecer?**__-Pregunte_

…_.(nadie levanto la mano)_

_-Hombre araña?-Pregunte_

…_(1 mano levantada)_

_-Dark?-Preguntamos amu y yo sorprendidos_

_-Q-q-que todavía me gusta ¬¬ - Dijo algo sonrojado_

_-Actividad Paranormal?-Pregunte_

…_.(Mi mano fue la única levantada)_

_-Bueno_

_-Pi-tu-fos?-Pregunte con curiosidad al acordarme que amu repetia una y cada vez la canción de los pitufos cuando tenia 12 años._

_-P-por que me miras a mi!-pregunto avergonzada_

_-Pff…Shakugan no shana?-Pregunte la ultima opción_

…_.(Todos levantamos la mano)_

_-Bueno la película esta decidida, ahora al piedra, papel o tijera quien compra las entradas.-Dije_

_-Papel, piedra o tijera…_

_-Perdiste Dark-Dije con fastidio y se fue a hacer la fila._

_-Ahora amu, uno de nosotros comprara la palomitas…-Dije con una sonrisa_

_-Bueno…-Dijo aburrida._

_-Papel, piedra o tijera._

_-Perdiste A-M-U-dije triunfante_

_-Hmm… bueno me voy- Dijo dándose vuelta lista para marcharse, pero la abrase por de tras._

_-Que pasa?-pregunto_

_-Te acompaño-_

_-Pero su-el-ta-mee!-Dijo asiendo un berrinche…._

_-Dame un beso….-_

_-Bueno….-Se puso de puntitas rodeo sus brazos por mi cuello y me dio un beso largo mientras yo la abrazaba o sierto modo la sostenía por su cintura._

_-Apúrate antes que Dark compre los boletos-Dijo sensualmente….-"Woow!, eran pocas las beses que escuchaba a mi amu usar ese tono ^^"-Pense._

_Compramos las palomitas y sacábamos algunas sin que dark se diera cuenta._

**DARK POV:**

_Vi absolutamente todo, sus besos, sus abrazos, e incluso como COMIAN las PALOMITAS para la PELICULA….Sentía un poco de celos pero con que tenga yo un tipo de relación yo con amu estoy totalmente feliz ser su hermano mayor y ella mi hermana menor preciosa…_

_Llegue a la caja donde entregaban los boletos y pedi 3 para Shakugan no Shana en 3D…._

_-Gracias por su compra-se escucho decir la que me atendió_

_Me dirigí donde estaban ellos dos y les dije:_

_-Ya podemos pasar asi que si gustan ustedes primero ¬¬ -Dije ya con mala gana por hacerlos parar _

_-Bueno!-Dijo amu tamando a ikuto de la mano_

**NORMAL POV:**

Pasaron 2hrs Ikuto, amu y Dark salieron de la sala de cine muy alegres, a todos les gusto la película la entendieron y todo…

Dark se fue a su casa y Ikuto fue a dejar a Amu a su casa pero a medio camino de la casa de Amu se escucho un Inutil, Inutil…

-Escuchas eso?-Pregunto Amu

-Amu-chan!, siento auras de huevos X-nya-Salio la pequeña neko de Amu

-Ikuto-nya!-Se escuchaba de lejos…

Cuando llego el pequeño gato del novio de Amu le dijo lo mismo; que sentían auras de huevos X; Amu e ikuto Hicieron Chara change y se dirigieron donde supuestamente los charas habían sentido auras de huevos X

-Aquí Amu-chan!-nya!-Dijo la chara de Amu

-Ok!

-Mi Propio corazón ABRIR!

Transformacion de personalidad: _Black Leopard!_

_(DESPUES DE 30 MIN TRATANDO DE CAPTRURAR LOS HUEVOS X)_

_-Eso fue rápido-Dijo Ikuto_

_-Si, pero fue un cansancio- Respondio Amu_

_-Bueno, mañana nos vemos?-Pregunto Ikuto_

_-Si!-Dijo amu tirándose a el y depositándole un beso a Ikuto_

**AMU POV:**

_Este día fue muy dive_rtido! ^^…Ikuto se divirtió, Dark se divirtió y yo me divertí!, TODOS SE DIVIRTIERON!...

-Amu-chan!-Dijeron las chicas al ver que yo estaba en las nubes.

-Nani?-Dije fastidiada por arruinar el momento

-Como la pasaste hoy ¿?-Pregunto Miki

-Genial!, todos nos divertimos!-Dije Feliz

-Woow!, tu cara lo dice todo!-Dijo Ran

-Seguro que comieron cosas dulces!-desu-Dijo Su

-"cosas dulces…"-Quede pensando

-"cosas dulces…"-Pensando nuevamente

-"cosas dulces…"-Tratando de buscar la respuesta porque me llamaba la atención la palabra **Dulce…**

-Amu-chan que sucede?-Pregunto Dia

...5

…4

…3

…2

…1

-AGH!, DARK!, MI HELADO!-Grite furiosa

Haciendo que la casa se moviera de un lado a otro literalemente….

* * *

**Final de capitulo Minna!...Como quedo?, Reviews?...Prox Capitulo; ¿Amu estará enferma?, ¿Qué le dira a Ikuto?...Más y Más amuto en los siguientes episodios!...YA NE**!


	9. Capitulo 8

**Hola minna!...Les dejo Capitulo 9 ^^…Shugo chara no me pertenece solo tomo algunos de sus personajes prestados para mi Historia, SC le pertenece a PEACH-PIT!...**

**Capitulo 9:**

* * *

**Un mal despertar, un resfriado no esperado.**

**IKUTO POV: **

_Sentí el despertador sonar, era insoportable, lo tome y vi la hora; 7:15 de la mañana, lo único que quería era ver a mi pequeña y linda Amu, estaba semi-despejado habían unas par de nubes en el cielo…Me levante me fui directo a la ducha; tome un baño rápido, me puse la ropa del Instituto (_**N/A: Creo que más de una se ah imaginado ah Ikuto en su pieza mirándolo con ojos esos ojos zafiros!...Aww!, yo soy una de esas! :D **_) Y fui caminando ah el Instituto de lo más tranquilo con Yoru en mi hombro…En verdad deseaba a ver a Amu_

**AMU POV:**

Abri mis ojos con pesadez, me dolía mucho la cabeza, las chicas me preguntaron si estaba bien y yo les dije que si, pero en verdad no me sentía de nada bien, fui arrastrando los pies hacia el baño para ducharme rápido se me olvido ver la hora así que no lo tome muy en cuenta….Cuando termine eran las 7:55 de la mañana, Sali algo apurada y de nuevo no alcance a tomar desayuno.

Estaba junto con mis charas que me miraban preocupadas…

-Amu-chan encerio te encuentras bien?-pregunto mi chara amarilla

-Si, dia gracias por tu preocupación-Dije sin ánimos.

-Shana, puedes hacer chara change?-pregunte

-Claro-nya-Dijo preocupada…Así que Salí y empece a saltar balcón por balcón llegando al Instituto, había tocado la campana recién cuando llegue, Ikuto parece que estaba preocupado pero cuando me vio se acerbo y me beso delicadamente pero duro poco…

_-Estas bien?-pregunto_

_-Si, porque la pregunta?-_

_-Te ves algo desanimada-Dijo preocupado._

_-No te preocupes estoy bien, enserio ^^- Dije algo firme_

_-Vamos al Aula-Dijo tomándome de la mano._

_Lo segui subimos las esclaras y llegamos saludamos a todos, y ahora que lo pienso, ya casi nunca me eh juntado con mis amigos estos días…_

_Entro la sensei de naturaleza_

_-Buenos días alumnos, hoy veremos muchas cosas así que saquen su cuaderno y sus lápices para que vallan anotando…_

_De repente vi todo oscuro y borroso todo me daba vueltas y sentí un golpe frio…_

…_._

…_._

_No se cuanto tiempo estuve dormida o mejor dicho no se que me paso solo recuerdo estar en la clase y despues no recuerda nada más…_

**IKUTO POV:**

_Estaba en clases, Castiel observaba a Amu con preocupación pero no era el único que lo veía así, yo también la estaba observando con MUCHA preocupación, hasta que de repente siento un golpecito contra algo veo a castiel parado moviendo a Amu…_

_-Amu!-Dije Casi gritando haciendo que más gente vea a Amu inconsciente en su banco._

_-Ikuto-kun, lleva a Hinamori-san a la enfermería porfavor-Dijo la sensei_

_-Me levante y tome a Amu como una princesa, en ese momento sentí como si amu se quebrara en trocitos de vidrio, era totalmente delicada siempre ah sido delicada, pero que le paso?, no entendia mucho la situación._

_Una vez que salí del Aula fui directamente a la enfermería no había nadie en el sitio así que me hice a cargo de ella mientras esperaba a la enfermero (doctor) del Instituto…Me levante del asiento y me dirigí a ella puse mi mano en su frente y…estaba que ardia, tenia fiebre._

_No sabia que hacer así que tuve que esperar el estúpido enfermero que no se donde demonios estaba._

_(5minutos después:)_

_Se abrió la puerta y había un hombre con 23 años aprox. Pelo negro y fin de los detalles…._

_-Buenos días Joven, lo puedo ayudar en algo?-Pregunto el doctor_

_-Si, estoy aquí más de 30 minutos y no había nadie y MI novia esta con FIEBRE.-Dije irónicamente_

_-Que fue lo que paso?-Pregunto acercándose a mi amu sigilosamente._

_-Se desmayo en clases-_

_-Bueno le dare unas pastillas para que se le quite la fiebre y después de eso ella va a despertar y le voy a preguntar todo lo que necesito.-Dijo_

_-Bueno, cuando despierte…recuerde llamarme ¬¬.-Dije abandonando el sitio._

_-"esta amu…que le abra pasado!"-Pensaba caminando por los pasillos._

_-Ikuto?-Pregunto alguien que estaba por hay _

_-Dark?, que haces aquí?-Pregunte_

_-Ah…me echaron de la clase de música y tu?-pregunto_

_-Vengo de la enfermería.-_

_-Te paso algo?-Pregunto de nuevo_

_-No, pero a Amu si-Dije con preocupación_

_-Amu?, que le paso?, esta bien?-pregunto de nuevo….._

_-Se desmayo en clases, y no se si esta perfectamente bien…-Dije abriendo la puerta del Aula_

_-Ya ne- Dije- y el quedo como con más preguntas._

_La clase paso algo lenta, aburrida, estaba preocupado por amu, -"abra despertado?, estará bien, como estará? "-eran preguntas que cruzaban en mi mente mientras jugaba con un lápiz…_

_-Hmmm…..-Bufe_

_(Toco la campana para la hora libre )_

_Me fui corriendo a la enfermería ya no aguantaba…necesitaba verla despiera o dormida _

_-Se despertó!-Pregunte cundo abrí la puerta, para mi sorpresa Amu estaba despierta y sola además…_

_-Ikuto?-Pregunto_

_-Amu!, estas bien, que fue lo que te paso?-Pregunte de lo más curioso._

_-Me dolí la cabeza cuando desperté pero no le tome mucha importancia y aparte no eh tomado el desayuno estos dos días porque me eh despertado últimamente tarde.-Dijo ella como si lo hubiera repetido mil y cientos de veces_

_-Te vinieron a ver?-_

_-Si, tadase, castiel, Rima, Nage, Yaya, Kukai, Utau dark y tu-Dijo_

_-Ya veo y?-pregunte_

_-Y?...-Dijo preguntándome de nuevo _

_-Que te dijeron amu-Dije enfadado_

_-Que despues de una hora me tengo que ir a mi casa.-Dijo sin mayor importancia_

_-Solo eso?-Pregunte_

_-Sip… y que escogiera a alquien que me acompañe-Dijo con flojera_

_-Tienes sueño?-_

_-Como lo sabes?-Pregunto sorprendida_

_-Por tu forma de hablar, pues eso de tu acompañante a tu casa, sere yo ^^-Dije triunfante_

_-De acuerdo no hay problema-Dijo obstinadamente_

_-No me gusta tu carácter cuando estas con flojera Amu ¬¬ -_

_-Entonces empieza a acostumbrarte Ikuto-Dijo amu burlona_

_-Hmmm….olle, desde ahora quiero que te levantes más temprano y que tomes desayuno por la mañana, si se vuelve a repetir esto, me enojare contigo ¬¬ -Dije serio_

_-Dame un beso-Dijo_

_-"Woow!, nunca pensé que ella pidiera que yo la besara"-pense…-Y tu que me das a cambio?-pregunte_

_-Eso lo veremos despues, ahora dame un beso-Dijo parándose de la cama, como estaba con sueño su cuerpo casi ni raccionaba que sus piernas la traicionaron y callo encima de mi_

_-Tonta neko-Dije dándole el beso que ella me pidió amu finalmente pudo controlar su cuerpo y me abrazo._

_-Gracias-Dijo por lo bajo_

_-Por?-pregunte_

_-Por que te preocupaste por mi :3- _

_-Es porque te amo demasiado amu ^^-Dije normalmente_

_-eso fue tierno ^_^, ven!, dame un beso!-Dijo animándose _

_-Bien nos vamos?-_

_-Anda a buscar mi bolzo-Dijo con seguridad_

_-Bueno…-Dije rendido_

_Me dirigí al aula a buscar mi bolzo y el de Amu, con amu decidimos caminar hacia su casa, nos besamos y todo._

**AMU POV: **

_Entre a casa y vi una nota encima de la mesa que decía:_

_****Amu-chan nos tuvimos que ir afuera del país por 3 semanas por cosas del trabajo de papá y yo, no te preocupes por Ami , ella esta con nosotros.**_

_**Te quiere mamá y papá.****_

_-"Dios que padres tengo"-pense_

_-Pasa algo amu?-pregunto Ikuto_

_-Nandemonai, olle…-_

_-Hmm?..-pregunto_

_-Puedes quedarte 3 semanas en mi casa?-_

_-Que quieres hacer Amu?-Dijo pícaramente_

_-N-n-nada pervertido ¬¬, solo es que no me gusta estar solo con las charas ¬¬ -Dije fríamente_

_-Bien entonces, esperame, vuelo antes de cenar, bueno?, Ya ne- -Dijo ikuto saliendo por la puerta de la casa._

_-"es raro que ikuto salgo por la puerta de la casa habitualmente, sale por mi balcón *.*"-Pense algo sorprendida._

_Mis charas estaban en mi pieza tal ves que cosas est_aban hablando o jugando, pero esperare a ikuto para la cena mientras ordeno un poco la tuve un resfirado inesperado pero creo que ya estoy mejor ^^

* * *

**Fiiinal!... fin, fin, fin del capitulo 9! :D …lo termine! Wiii!, parece que sub capitulos en un día! :D Biem!...todo para que ustedes no me tengan que esperar en subir otro y otro capitulo! , …el próximo capitulo será de ikuto en casa de amu por 3 semanas, ese no es el titulo pero pronto se me ocurrirá el nombre del próximo capitulo 10 :D ya ne-¡!**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Segunda parte del capitulo 10 ^^…Que pasara con amu?, como será la reacción de ikuto y dark ante la noticia?...este capi contiene algo de lemoon...Más amuto en el fic! :D….Ya ne-¡!... (Para mayores de 16 años) (Ya…..ni me van a ser caso solo es su responsabilidad)**

**2da parte:**

**El Helado de Amu , Ikuto en su casa por 3 semanas**

* * *

"**desaparición de Amu"**

**Amu Pov:**

_Estaba dirigiéndome al la tienda (almacen) donde venden bebidas, llegue y estaba cerrado –"que mala suerte, voy a tener que ir al que esta más lejos."-pense, cruce la calle y estaba abierto asi que entre, no había nadie, fui a buscar a otro almacen que estaba más lejos, pero en el camino dos tipos se pusieron al frente de mi uno como de 18 y el otro como de 16._

_-Mira lo linda que esta Cristian-dijo el de 18_

_-Si, nos podemos divertir un rato con ella no crees?-dijo el de 16(cristian)_

_-Me parece buena idea, llevémosla a mi casa y hay veremos que hacemos con ella.- Dijo el mayor_

_-"no puedo hacer nada, mi cuerpo no reacciona, tengo miedo"-pense…_

_Los dos tipos aprovecharon mi estado y me tomaron de los hombros simulando que solo era una "conocida" para ellos…Y llegue a una casa de un piso pero era grande._

_-Vamos pequeña, quítate algunas prendas.-Dijo el de 16_

_-D-d-dejenme ir!-grite, mala idea_

_El de 18 estaba atrás de mi y me tapo la boca con un mantel._

_Empece a sudar por el miedo…_

_-Vamos al cuarto…-Dijo el de 16 empujandome _

_-"no,no,no, esto no puede estar pasando, ikuto,ikuto, ayudame"-pense, lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era hacer peso hacia atrás_**.**

**IKUTO POV:**

_Amu se estaba demorando mucho, no sabia por que tardaba hasta que decidí hablar_

_-Olle, no crees que Amu esta tardando mucho?-Le pregunte_

_-Si, no creo que este bien, amu siempre vuelve pronto, vamos a buscarla?-_

_-Si, vamos.-Dije sin pensarlo 2 veses._

**AMU POV:**

_Los dos tipos por tenían más fuerza que yo, y me terminaron tirando a la cama y me amarraron las manos en los fierros que tenia esa cama._

_-Se ve muy mona asi con ropa, como estará SIN ropa- Dijo el de 18_

_-Veamos?-Pregunto incrédulo el de 16_

_Sono el celular que tenia en mi bolsillo del pantalón, -"será ikuto?"-pensé más asustada (_**N/A: Que hasta yo me asuste escribiendo esto *-***_)…_

_El de 16 saco el celular de mi bolsillo y contesto._

_-Mochi-mochi?_

_-__**Amu?- se escuchaba a ikuto alterado**_

_-Amu, eh?- dijo mirándome_

_**-Quien eres?-**_

_-Hmm….no te lo dire, pero tengo una pregunta a ti… eres el novio de la chica?-Pregunto con una sonrisa malévola_

_**-Si estúpido, donde esta amu!-**_

_-Veamos…ella es virgen, no?-_

_**-NO TE IMPORTA DESGRACIADO!, NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A AMU!…-Dijo enfadado**_

_-Bien, veamos, yo con mi amigo vamos a jugar un poco con tu novia, no creo que nos pasemos de la raya, mañana a las mmm… 6:00 de la tarde te esperaremos con tu novia mm…al frente del edificio _**La nueva empresa Easter, **_Ya ne-_

_**-Olle, que relación tienes con los de easter!-Se escucho a ikuto con dudas.**_

**IKUTO POV: **

_Hable con unos sujetos que tenían a amu, le ivan a poner las manos encima, eso no me gustaba para nada, pero el tipo con que habla dijo de una tal nueva campaña easter….pero si depende que easter ya no existe…_

_-Olle ikuto que paso?-Dijo Dark preocupado_

_-Amu…-_

_-Amu?...-Pregunto_

_-Amu la secuestraron-Dije y después hubo una atmosfera tensa_

…_._

…_.._

**AMU POV:**

_Tenia miedo, quería llorar, los sujetos trataban de sacarme el pantalón solo pudieron levantar la polera._

_-Woow, que bonitos pechos, no compañero?-dijo el de 16_

_-Si…Juguemos-dijo el de 18_

_Me empezaron a apretar mis senos que no pude aguantar soltar un gemido._

_-Ah…..-_

_-Vamos niña no me existes-_

_-Olle vamos a comprar algo?-_

_-De acuerdo_

_Los chicos se fueron dejaron la puerta de la habitación abierta._

_Intente alcanzar mi celular pero era inútil….-"demonios"-pense_

_Había una navaja cerca de mi así que hice el esfuerzo._

_-Solo un poco más-dije _

_-Bingo-_

_Empecé a cortar la cinta que no era tan resistible ya que se cortó antes de lo que yo creía, termine de liberarme por completo me baje la polera y me fui del lugar._

_Empecé a caminar y de repente me tropiezo con alguna cosa y alguien me alcanzo a sujetar…_

_-Gomen, no me di cuenta –dije alzando la mirada a la persona_

_-Angel?-pregunte sorprendida_

_-Amu?-pregunto igual de sorprendido _

_-ANGEL!, me tire a abrazarlo rompiendo en llanto._

_-Que pasa amu?- pregunto_

**ANGEL POV:**

_Hola a ustedes, me llamo Angel y soy el primo de Amu, tengo 16 años, sip ^_^ soy_ solo un año mayor que Amu. Tengo el pelo gris muy liso muy bien peinado, apuesto, tengo el color de piel es un poco morena. Sorpresivamente a encontré a Amu en el camino cuando casi se cayo al piso la sujete.

_-Gomen, no me di cuenta –Dijo alzando la mirada hacia mi_

_-Angel?-pregunte sorprendida_

_-Amu?-pregunte sorprendido _

_-ANGEL!-se tiro y me abrazo rompiendo en llanto._

_-Que pasa amu?- pregunte algo preocupado_

_-U-unos sujetos…-dijo llorando_

_-Te hicieron algo Amu?-pregunte más preocupado_

_-Siiiiiiiiiii!-Dijo con rabia._

_Le toque la frente y estaba ardiendo, tenia mucha fiebre entonces le dije:_

_-Vamos a tu casa, necesitas descansar-dije alejándola delicadamente limpiado algunas lagrimas y tomándola de la mano, cruzamos la calle y nos detuvimos en un parque_

_-¿Quieres un helado?-le pregunte y ella asintió débilmente._

_-Voya comprar en una tienda de alla-dije alejándome pero Amu me detuvo alce la mirada y ella estaba mirando hacia abajo_

_-No me dejes aquí sola Angel, tengo miedo –Dije triste_

_-Ya, vamos Amu –dije tomándola de la mano_

_Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la tienda compre dos Helados de chocolate y nos sentamos en la banca más cercana._

_-Amu te sientes bien?-_

_-Si, no te preocupes, solo me duele la cabeza, no es nada grave-dije triste_

_-Vamos a tu casa, tus padres saben que te secuestraron? –_

_-Mis padres fueron de viaje, por 3 semanas- Dijo fríamente_

_-Ya veo, y estas sola?-_

_-Completamente sola no pero….-dije pensando_

_-Con quien estas entonces?- pregunte curioso_

_-Ya, no importa ^_^ ahora vayamos a mi casa quieres- Dijo jalándome _

_-Bueno, bueno._

**IKUTO POV:**

_Estaba en el parque donde siempre toco mi violin, estaba centando en una banca mirando hacia el cielo._

_**-Porque no me habías visitado antes?- ¿?**_

_-"esa voz…femenina, suave…se me hace muy familiar"-pense_

_**-Porque no sabia donde vivias!-¿?**_

_-"un chico…."-pense…_

_Las voces estaban cada ves más cerca, al parecer se dirigían a este parque, pero me sorprendí cuando vi a Amu con otro chico tomados de la mano ese mocoso era más alto que ella pelo gris, casi igual estilo que yo pero parecía menor debería tener la edad de Amu, hasta que reaccione y decidí hablar._

_-Amu?- pregunte para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia _

_-Iku…Ikuto!-Dijo corriendo hacia mi para abrazarme._

_-Estas bien?- pregunte enfadado_

_-No lo se- dijo_

_-Como saliste de hay?- pregunte_

_-con una navaja.-Dijo sin mayor importancia_

_-Los has matado?-Pregunte curioso_

_-NO!, baka!. Te lo contare después…-Dijo caminando de nuevo donde el chico_

_-Soy Angel, el primo de Amu, un gusto-Dijo con alegría_

_-Ikuto, el novio de Amu.-Dije levantándome de la banca_

_-Hmmm….mi prima hermosa no me conto eso ¬¬ - Dijo mirando obstinadamente a Amu._

_-Porque me miras así?-Pregunto Amu obstinada._

_-Caminen rápido…-Dijo_

_-A donde van?-le pregunte a Angel_

_-Ah la casa de Amu-_

_-Ya veo-_

_Y empezamos a caminar atrás de Amu, parece que estaba enojada, o estaba pensando en algo, despues me explicara lo que sucedió _

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 10 parte 2 :D … Despues viene el capitulo 11 ^^ donde Ikuto y angel están en la casa de Amu, pero angel tendrá un chara?...Ikuto como se pondrá por tal cercanía por el primo de amu hacia Amu?...Que tipo de resfriado tiene Amu?...Más amuto en los siguientes capítulos!...Gracias por los reviews ^_^, me hacen sentir mejor y dedicarme más tiempo a escribir los capítulos…Ya ne-**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 11 :D….SC no me pertenece a mi D: …Le pertenece a PEACH-PIT ^_^**

**Sin más que esbribir, les dejo el capi C:**

* * *

** Aguantar todo un dia a un primo y un neko **

**AMU POV:**

_E_sto se estaba poniendo cada ves más desagradable, tener a esos dos atrás de mí, escuchar a Angel burlarse de Ikuto cambiaban de papel a cada momento.

-Tu no sabes NA-DA de Amu- Se escucho a angel

-"ese estúpido, me imagino la reacción de Ikuto "-pensé apretando mis puños

-Lo se más que tu!-Se escucho fastidiado

-"olle, esa fue una respuesta ton…ta"-pensé mientras caminaba rápido con una gotita en la Nuca.

-Respuesta tonta!...-Dijo Angel burlon

-Deja de burlarte de mi baka!-Grito Ikuto

-Se quieren callar…-dije despacio

(nadie me escucho)

-Si el novio de amu no sabe naaada de ella-

-Hurusai!-Grito ikuto

-La-la-la-la-la-Laaa!-Se escucho a angel

-"se me acaba la maldita pasiencia con estos dos!, bien amu ahora es hora de actuar"-pensé

Me caí al suelo apropósito para ver que hacían el par de estúpidos.

-Amu!-Se escuchaba Angel y Ikuto corriendo donde yo estaba que no era mucha la distancia

Uno de los dos me tomo y me empezó a golpear las mejillas para que reaccionara, mi actuación duro poco ya que no pude contener más la risa

-Jajajaajaaajaja!-dije a carcajadas

-Amu?-Pregunto Angel e Ikuto

-Q-que diablos te pasa Amu!-Dijo ikuto enfadado

-Si solo hubiera visto sus caras!-Dije divertida

-Ach…-Dije agarrándome la cabeza

-Ahora otra broma no?-pregunto Angel

-Tsk…cállense de una vez –Dije molesta caminando de nuevo

-"hasta cuando los voy a tener que aguantar!, Ikuto & Angel seria la peor si fueran un grupo de alguna cosa"-pensé

Llegamos a una esquina y pare había un extraño sentimiento aquí.

-Que pasa ahora Amu?-pregunto Ikuto

-Hay un sentimiento extraño en este lugar…-Dije pensativa

-Hmmm?-pregunto Angel confundido

-Inutil, Inutil- Se escucho en un lugar

-ikuto, escuchaste?- le pregunte

**ANGEL POV:**

_Estaba con amu y su novio y después de escucho un __**inútil-inútil **__, sabia que era un Huevo __**X **__,__esto iba a ser una gran sorpresa para ellos saber el secreto que tengo oculto hace mucho tiempo…_

_Amu hiso Cambio de carácter, que hizo que le aparecieran un par de orejas de gato y una cola._

_-De cuando que puedes hace chara change sin que tu chara lo haga?-pregunto Ikuto_

_-Ahora que lo dices, no tengo idea.-Dijo y tiro un tipo de ataque al Huevo X _

_-Bien, no me quedare atrás…-_

_-Eh?-pregunto ikuto confundido._

_-Ah sierto no le e contado que tengo un chara también¿?- pregunte inocente_

**IKUTO POV:**

_El huevo X se convirtió a una personalidad X …haciendo que Amu esto más difícil, la personalidad X le lanzo un ataque haciendo que callera bruscamente al suelo._

_-Amu, estas bien?- pregunte algo preocupado_

_-Si, no te preocupes.- dije adolorida._

_-Hmm….-_

_-Hey, como es que le crees?- ¿?_

_-Dark?-pregunto amu_

_-Tsk….. claro que no le creo.-_

_-Como estas hermanita ¿?- pregunto Dark_

_-No te importa- dijo bruscamente_

_Dark ya venia transformado de Angel negro(_**N/A: No soy buena poniendo nombres a las transformaciones ¡! Agh!, me odio T.T**_)_

_-Mira a quien traigo!- dijo alegre_

_-Yo, amu-nya!- salió Shana de la espalda de Dark_

_-Shana, cambio de personalidad.-_

_-Si!-_

_MI PROPIO CORAZON ON LOCK!..._**TRANSFORMACION DE PERSONALIDAD: BLACK LEOPARD! **

_Amu se demoro más de lo normal en purificar el Huevo X, creo que fueron más de 30 minutos, pero salió lesionada al terminar._

_-Amu te encuentras bien?- pregunto Angel_

_-Eso creo.- Dijo poniéndose de pie._

_-Tsk…-se quejo_

_-Déjame ver tu rodilla- le dije_

_Tenia una herida algo grande un moretón, muy grande._

_-Vamos.- dije tomándola _

_-Le paso algo?- _pregunto_ angel_

**ANGEL POV!:**

_Amu se veía adolorida, Ikuto estaba pendiente de ella así que me preocupe._

_-Le paso algo?.-_

_-Si, le paso algo, pero no creo que sea tan grabe.-Dijo Ikuto_

_-Vamos a la casa de Amu para ver su rodilla.- Dijo dando un salto_

_-Gracias Dark.- Dije_

_-De nada, cuiden a mi hermana ^_^.- Dijo alegre_

_-Bueno, Ya ne.-_

**AMU POV:**

_Me dolía mucho la pierna, pero ikuto estaba con migo y mi primo igual asi que todo va estar bien._

_-"Amu-chan, te sientes bien?"- pregunto mi gatita aun transformada con migo._

_-Si.- Dije seca y cansada_

_-Llegamos.- Dijo Ikuto._

_-Bien voy buscar lo necesario para desinfectar tu semi-herida.-Dijo Ikuto_

_-Donde esta la cocina?-pregunto Ikuto_

_-En el primer piso, baka.- Dijio Angel burlón_

_-….- Ikuto bajo sin decir nada._

_-Por que eres asi con el Angel?.-_

_-Porque no me gusta que este cerca de ti-Dijo serio y un poco sonrojado_

_-Hmmmmm….- dije mirándolo de reojo_

_-Q-que?- pregunto nervioso_

_-O será que tengo un primo sobre-protector?-_

_-N-no digas tonterías Amu.- Dijo mirando asía otro lado_

_-Jjajajajaja!.-_

_-De que te ries!- Pregunto fastidiado._

_-De tu cara sonrojada!- Dije en carcajadas._

_-Yo no le encuentro na-da de gracioso Amu.- Dijo mirando a otro lado_

_-Llegue.- Dijo Ikuto_

_-…-Nos quedamos en silencio _

_-Porque este silencio-nya?-pregunto mi gatita ya fuera de mi_

_-Tsk…como sea, ya te voy a desinfectar la SEMI-herida-_

_-Ce-loss-Susurro por lo bajo Angel_

_-Hey, te escuche.-Dijo ikuto enojado_

_ . !-Empezo a cantar una canción Angel_

_-Se quieren callar ¬¬'-_

_-Jeje.-Dijo Angel triunfante_

_-"Que pasa con ellos?".-pensé_

_-Termine.-Dijo Ikuto_

_-Eh?,pero no sentí algún dolor O_O .-Dije sorprendida_

_-Quizás porque estabas pensando o alguna otra cosa.- Dijo ikuto de lo más seguro_

_-Amu, quiero algo para comeer!.- Dijo angel burlón _

_-"supongo que lo dice así porque esta Ikuto, bueno en ese caso, le seguiré el jueguito :3".-Pensé_

_-Que quieres para comer?.- _

_-Hmm….Un….Beso tuyo en los la-bioss.-Dijo burlón mirando ikuto y luego ikuto me miro de reojo_

_-"Hora de entrar en acción".-Pense_

_Me empecé a acercar a Angel el sonria triunfante me tire a sus brazos lo abrace y acerque sus labios con los míos, y sentía que ikuto tenia un aura negra alrededor suyo_

_-Baka!.- Dije dándole un golpecito en la guata a Angel_

_-Auuch!...Amu eso dolió, pero porque no lo hiciste?.- Pregunto _

_-Tengo 2 razones Angel, la primera; eres mi Primo, y la segunda; Tengo NOVIO.- Dije alejándome de el a donde estaba ikuto._

_-Yo amo a Iku-to!.- Dije abrazándome a el_

_-Maldición Amu, sabes lo que me siento cuando haces eso.- Dijo Ikuto_

_-Me gusta cuando te pones así ^^ -Dije sonriente._

_-Tsk….-Se escucho a ikuto fastidiado _

_-Ahora a donde vamos?-pregunto Angel sacándonos del tema_

_-Se nos hizo la hora tarde, y ya tengo un poco de sueño.- Dije bostezando_

_-Bien entonces, me marcho.- Dijo Angel Saliendo se la puerta de mi habitación_

_-Bien, ya sabes donde vivo, así que me puedes visitar ^-^ -Dije alegre_

_-Bueno, Ya ne-¡!-Dijo saliendo de mi cuerto_

_Sentí la puerta de la entrada cerrarce y di un suspiro. –Pfff… Ya no aguantaba a Angel con tigo.- Dije _

_-Hmm… no se como aguantas a ese.- Dijo ikuto_

_-Se parece un poco a ti ^^- Dije alegre_

_-Bien, como digas.-_

_-Vamos no te enojes, me voy a duchar, esperame aquí.- Dije entrando al baño_

_-Bueno esperare aqui sin hacer nada de nada.-_

* * *

_**Fin del Capitulo 11^_^ Lo siento mucho por no subir este capitulo antes!, encerío lo siento mucho por hacerlos esperar, el siguiente capitulo va a tener algo de lemoon asi que esta bajo SU responsabilidad si lo quieren leer o no …..Bueno Ya ne-**_


	12. Capitulo 11

**Sorry pero tuve que cambiar kosas en el cap….Capitulo 12 ^_^ ahora supongo ke tengo qe dar explicaciones T.T ; SQE estoy viendo un Anime qe se llamara Vampire Knight estoy tratando de descargar Sims 3 estoy leyendo otros fics y el momento cuando abro el Word y tengo pensado en escribir hago otra cosa _._ …y la mayoría de esas cosas que hago es escuchar música o opening's y ending's de Animes que me gustan pero ahora tengo el plan B: que se llama "ESCUCHAR MUSICA Y ESCRIBIR" xD …Aquí les dejo el capi ^^**

**CAPITULO 12:**

* * *

**Juego de Niños….**

_**IKUTO POV:**_

_Amu se va a duchar y yo que demonios hago aquí solo!...Agh demonios ikuto no puedes estar ni un minuto separado de Amu?...ver a amu con solo una toalla tapando su lindo cuerpo Baaaa (Baba saliendo de la boca xd)…Cuando sentí la puerta del baño estaba Amu, exacto hay estaba Amu, con sola una toalla tapando su cuerpo, su fino pelo callendo gotitos haciendo que algunas de estas calleran en su cuerpo deslizándose._

_-Ikuto?- escuche_

_-"su voz, me encanta como pronuncia mi nombre :3"-_

_-Hey ikuto, te encuentras bien?- escuche de nuevo_

_-"sus labios….son…son…son…AGH!, ikuto tsukiyomi compórtate -"-me dije a mi mismo_

_-Ah!, esto, que decias?.- pareces un completo idiota enamorado de la chica de tu vida!_

_-No soy grabadora de nadie!.-Dije con su carácter "Cool & Spicy" ¬¬_

_-Pero…eres mi novia, así que dime lo que decias.-Me acerque a ella lentamente_

_-Tsk…ya no vale la pena, no era nada importante.- dijo aun con el carácter Cool & Spicy_

_-Hmm…Mejor ponte algo de ropa…-Dije dándole la espalda…."antes que pierda el autocontrol-pensé"_

_-Como digas.-Dijo enojada._

…_.._

_-SAL DE MI HABITACION BAKA!.-Dijo gritándome "que hice yo para que se pusiera asi!" _

…_.._

_(Afuera de la habitación de Amu)_

_-"se demora mucho"-_

…_._

_-"estoy completamente so-lo…me aburro!"-pensé_

_-"Suficiente!, no aguanto estar solo!"-pensé _

_Abri la puerta sin decir nada y lo que vi me dejo atonito…a-a-amu estaba e-en ropa interior O_O ….._

_-I-Iku-IKUTO!-Dijo gritándome tirándome las cosas que encontraba mientras yo TOOODO indefenso_

_-Hey, Amu!, para!, Gomen!- Dije tapándome con los Brazos para que no me llegara algo en la cara_

_-Jajajajajaja!, no!, mírate! Estas TAN indefenso Ikuto!, tengo que aprovechar esto!, jajajajajajaja!.-Dijo a carcajadas._

_No me voy a quedar asi por mucho tiempo, tome las cosas que Amu me había tirado que eran MUCHAS cosas y las empecé a tirar._

_-Oye!, eso es trampa!.-Dijo haciendo un barrinche_

_-No importa!.-Dije burlonamente_

_-Oye, ya para!.- Dijo sin tirar nada más por accidente le tire algo duro y le llego en la mejilla "Uh, Oh" _

_-I-ku-to-Dijo con la cara agachada con un aura negra a su alrededor daba miedo que daban ganas de correr _

…_._

_-estas en serios…PROBLEMÁS!.- Dijo levantando la cara con los ojos en llamas, se tiro encima de mi caí en algo suave…Era su cama o.O…"que situación más extraña; amu en ropa interior; mi autocontrol esta en una 10%"-pensé-_

_-Amu por que no hacemos algo?.- Dije pensando en que demonios le iba a decir_

_-Ah que tipo de Juego quieres decir?_

_-Hmm…..que es apropiado para todas las edades….-_

_-Y….Cual seria ese Juego?...- Se me ocurrió lo más estúpido y común que se le ocurriría a cualquier pequeño/a_

_-A las escondidas!...-Dije finjiendo Animo_

_-Em….Ok, pero en ese caso juguemos al papel, piedra tijera para que uno de los dos cuente ^-^ …-En verdad le gustaba ese Juego?, no me lo esperaba jajajjaja_

_-Bueno, como digas.-_

_**RESULTADOS… Ikuto; piedra… Amu….Papel….**_

_-Diablos-Susurre por lo bajo no me gustaba para nada contar y andar buscando donde demonios se esconden…._

_-Ok, cuenta hasta 40!...-Dijo alejándose poco a poco._

_-Ah….Amu…eso es mucho!...-En verdad era mucho lo que pedia 40 segundos, malditos y 40 segundos y después una eternidad buscando al otro!_

_-Jajajaja!...No importa, cuenta para irme tranquila.-_

_-Bien…._

_-1_

_-…-_

_-2_

_-…-_

_-3_

_-..-_

_Y asi sucesivamente _

_Cuando llegue a cuarenta No sentí la presencia de Amu, en mi cabeza surgían preguntas de "Donde se habrá metido y cosas así"_

_**AMU POV:**_

_Estaba En el techo de otra casa no sabia cual pero daba igual, no estaba muy lejos de la mía así que podía ver si el lugar donde podía librar estaba despejado….Ah!...se estarán preguntando, "Como llegaste a ese Techo?"…Yo había hecho en ese momento Chara Change con mi Gatita que estaba al tanto del Juego._

_-Creo que ya esta listo- Dije para mi Misma al ver de nuevo la ventana de mi Habitación, empecé ah Saltar tejado por tejado (techo por techo) hasta que llegue a Mi Tejado vi por ultima ves desde arriba…_

_-….- Todo estaba Bien….Así que entre_

_-1…2…3-_

_-Liiibreee!...-Dije pero no alcance a tocar la muralla_

_-Eh?...-_

_-Creías que iba ah ser tan fácil?...-Dijo divertido_

_-Ah…etto….No!, claro que no como se te ocurre!...-Dije como si nada_

_-Ahora te toca a ti…Hasta __**40…..-**__Dijo victorioso_

_-No te vas a salir con la tuya Tsukiyomi Ikuto! …- Dije irónicamente_

_Empecé a contar y a contar hasta llegar a 40…._

_-Salii!...-Dije sin Animos….._

_-…..-_

_-Donde estará…..?-_

_**IKUTO POV:**_

_En verdad No fue muy difícil estar en el Baño escondido que fue una decisión algo difícil para mi ah esconderme Yo aquí….al fin y a acabo Amu no se le ocurrió revisar….Así que decidí ir pero después me detuve al sentir pasos acercándose_

_-Voy ah Hacer algo ridículo ^^…-Se escucho Amu triunfante por alguna razón en verdad que se ocurría hacer?_

_-….-_

_-….-_

_-Creo que se fue….-Dije en susurro_

_Un olor a Pescado invadió mi mente…..-"así que eso era"…..Pensé_

_-No pude evitar el Olor así que fui donde se provenía el olor….Había un pescado con arroz y un bazo con Jugo de naranja en la mesa con los servicios…No podía hacer nada así que probé un trocito…_

_-E…sta dico…..-Era lo que decía con la boca llena de pescado_

_-….- _

_-Solo un poquito más…..-Me lleve otro trozó de este a mi boca volteé y vi a Amu con la cara Triunfante y una sonrisa que tenia la expresión de –Has caído en la trampa-_

_-Has Per-di-do…-Dice y por ultimo sube lo más rápido que puede….Yo tome un sorbo de Jugo y Salí de la casa y salte al techo y fui donde estaba la habitación de Amu._

_-1,2,3 por Ikuto :3 – Dice aun más sonriente cuando ve que llego tarde._

_-Jajajaja….me gusto este Juego!...Te toca!...-Dice feliz entre una carcajada y otra._

_-Demonios…-Susurre….._

_-Por que esa expresión?...estas rendido?, si lo estas tienes qu- No termino la palabra por que la Interrumpí_

_-Callate!...No me eh rendido para nada, ve ah esconderte._

_-Bueno, bueno…- Dice y sale de la habitación….Una pista…._

_Cuando conté hasta 40 Salí de la habitación No había nada, y…Tampoco estaba el plato con pescado!...Salí al ante jardín y vi al alrededor pero no estaba en ningún Lugar._

_Fui a la Habitación…..-Jajaja!...eres un total Idiota!, dice Amu sonriente….-_

_-Demonios!...Donde te escondes!...-_

_-Jajaja!...Secreto Ikuto, secreto…..Te rindes?.-_

_-Claro…..Si, ahora me doy por vencido…-_

_-Ok!...mañana te daré tu merecido!...me tienes que llevar al Centro Comercial y Comprar todo lo que yo quiera^-^- Esto me lo pagara Algún día ¬¬…..-_

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo 12 T.T…. les tengo una propuesta…ustedes me dicen si quieren o no; Poner Vampiros en el fic donde un vampiro seria el novio de Amu, y el vampiro es de sangre pura…y haciendo que ikuto se preocupe por Amu…Y que la academia se divida en 2 "Clase diurna" y "Clase Nocturna" Clases separadas por Humanos y Vampiros… Que dicen?, Si o no y porque?...Bueno si la mayoría de respuestas son un SI el próximo capitulo se tratarie de esto y si la mayoría es NO la historia continuaría normalmente el próximo capitulo depende de ustedes ^_^ voy a revisar los reviews mañana (miércoles 18) así que mañana aria el capitulo según sus respuestas de la propuesta…**

**SC no me pertence a mi solo tomo algunos personajes para hacer mi historia…SC le pertenece a PEACH-PIT…. Ya ne-**

**Para que sepan un poquito sobre la propuesta que les e dado vean los 2 primeros capítulos de Vampire Knight que se encuentran en o en (les recomiendo ^^)**


	13. Capitulo 12 parte I

**Sorry por la tardanza :3…..SC no me pertenece a mi solo tomo algunos de sus personajes para que estos hagan cosas en mi Fic o_o…SC le pertence a PEACH-PIT! :D…Aquí les dejo el capitulo 13 ^-^.**

* * *

**El centro comercial & Miradas **

**AMU POV:**

_Desperté _con mala gana no me di cuenta quien estaba diciéndome cosas que termine levantando el brazo y apartando las voces…..

-Amu-chan!.-Se quejo una de mis Charas.

-Tsk…que quieren!...-Dije haciendo puchero

-Amuu-chaan!, hoy tienes que ir al Instituto!, y son las 7:45, no podras hacer nada!.-Dijo una alterada

-"**7:45…ducha…peinado….desayuno…mi bolzo…**"_.-Pensé_

…

…

…

_-AHH!...DEMONIOS POR QUE NO ME DESPERTARON ANTES!.- Grite levantándome de un salto _

_-O_O.- era la única expresión que tenían mis charas en sus rostros._

_-Mooo!...Vamos!, no pueden poner esa cara, Ikuto ya se ah ido?!.-Dije quejándome pero igual quede haciendo cosas para que no se me haga tarde vi la hora y eran las _**7:50**

-Si el ya se ah ido y nos dijo ah nosotras que te despertaramos.

_-Diablos llegare atrasada!, Shana! Cambio de carácter porfavor!.-Dije parada hay en el balcón preparada para saltar_

_-CAMBIO DE CARÁCTER!.- Dijo mi gatita haciendo que se me aparecieran las orejitas y colita de gata._

_-Bien, vamos!.- Grite para que las demás me escucharan_

…

…

…

_-Demonios! . igual llegue 5 minutos tarde.-Dije para mi misma_

_Desaparecieron las orejitas y cola de gato._

_-Subir, subir, subir,subir….-LLEGUE!.-Dije con cansancio por subir todas las escaleras…vi que todos me miraban con la cara de WTF mientras a mi habia una gotita en mi nuca….._

_-Gomen-ne ¬¬.-Dije mirando hacia otro lado mala idea…estaba Castiel con una cara temerosa, de repente sentí que se me acercaban y volteé_

_-Hey, amu, pasa algo?.-Pregunto preocupado Kukaii_

_-Ah!...No Nada solo que estoy cansada Jeje!-Mentí_

_-Amu…-Dijo yaya con mirada de __**DINOS LA VERDAD**_

_-N-no se preocupen estoy bien, gomen.-Dije llendome a mi puesto ignorando por completo las miradas de otros_

_-Olle, amu.- Dijo Castiel._

_-Nani?.-_

_-Ocurrio algo entre tu y mi hermano?.-Pregunto curioso_

_-Nada.-Dije saliendo del Aula por un momento._

…_._

_-Amu, porque estas aquí y no con Ikuto?.-¿?_

_-Dark?...Estoy cansada, estar allí adentro no es nada acojedor.-Dije mirando a un punto desconocido_

_-Porque?.-_

_-No lo sé Aller dormí Bien….No se porque hoy me siento tan cansada….-_

_-…-_

_- DIIIN(__**N/A:Sonido de la campana O.O**__)_

_-Si en verdad te sientes Mal, mejor dile ah Ikuto.- Dijo el marchándose ah su Aula _

_-Claro!.-Dije volteando pero golpeé con alguien_

_-Auch!...-_

_Fije mi mirada a la persona con quien Choqué por accidente y era Castiel algo no esperado_

_-Que te pasa a ti? .- Pregunto casí con la misma cara que pone Ikuto cuando se preocupa_

_-Nada en especial, porque lo preguntas?-Me fije que castiel no me estaba mirando estaba mirando otra cosa así que volteé_

_-S-sensei…un gusto verlo de nuevo por aquí!...-Dije con miedo_

_-Si, Hinamori-san, las clases ya empezaron así que se pueden quedar adentro o afuera del Aula ustedes eligen.- Dijo desfiante_

_-Adentro.-Dijimos al mismo tiempo con Castiel_

_-Bien, pasen.- Dijo la Sensei, se escuchaban susurros por casi todos se escuchaban -"que estaban haciendo los dos solos?, entraron juntos!, se ven bien como pareja "- en eso empecé a pensar…_

_Me senté en mi asiento y me llego algo en mi mesa…Era un papelito envuelto, lo abrí y decía_

_***Que hacías con mi Hermano afuera solos?**_

_**Ikuto***_

_Le conteste diciéndole lo que paso pero no le conté que me sentía algo mal…._

_Las clases pasaron rápido hasta que llego la hora de ir a Casa_

_-Amu…-Se escucho a Kukai_

_-Nani?.-_

_-Que te pasa?...no estas como los otros días…en verdad a ti te pasa algo….quiero saber de que se trata?...-Pregunto demasiado en realidad_

_-Puede ser por mensaje?...Ahora estoy Ocupada, después te lo Digo!, Ya ne-_

_-Amu…-Se escucho a Ikuto en la entrada del Aula…_

_-Que pasa?.- pregunte como si a mi no me pasara nada de nada_

…_.._

…_..._

…_..._

_-Amu!, sabes que me preocupas y no quiero que te pasé algo malo!...Por favor Di-me que te pasa!...-Dijo de lo más preocupado…._

_-Paso algo Amu?.- Es la pregunta más estúpida que eh oído en la vida cuando una persona esta llorando ¬¬_

_-Nada, solo estoy cansada si duermo un poquito estare Bien –_

_-Bien, en ese caso vamos a casa ah Dormir un Poco…._

_-Ok….._

_-Amu, vamos a ir al centro comercial , sierto?-_

_-Sipi….-_

_-Bien, entonces, a las 18:00 pm vamos ah ir al centro comercial y Ya podremos estar Bien en casa relajados ^^ . Dice con un tono canzador_

_-Ok….ahora, podrias usar Chara change?_

_-No traje con migo a Yoru.-_

_-Pero yo traje ah Shana ^^-_

_-Bien entonces adelantate…-Dijo sin mayor importancia._

_-Wi!..._

_-Quieres un helado debes de saltar?.- Pregunto deteniéndose en una esquina._

_-De Chocolate, estaría bien ^-^ - Dije sonriente._

_-Bien, ven sígueme.-_

_Y seguí a Ikuto en silencio…._

**IKUTO POV:**

_Realmente Amu esta muy extraña…..No creo que solo sea Lo del cansancio pero si lo dice así entonces tiene que descanzar. Después de las 18:00 hrs PM iremos al Centro Comercial._

* * *

**Final del capitulo 13 pero va a ver una 2da parte del capitulo ^_^….asi que la continuación de este capitulo va a seguir con una depreción grande de Amu…que ara Ikuto al ver a Amu así?...Que le pasara a Ikuto por las consecuencias?...Esos lo veremos en la segunda parte del capitulo 13 :3…..Ya ne-¡!...Dejen reviews que sus comentarios me inspiran en seguir el fic ^^…Y gomen por lo cortito que ah sido el capi y por la tardanza…Ya ne!**


	14. Capitulo 12 ll

**Yo! Minna!...Tengo un frio enorme!...ho**y **día no fui al colegio así que voy a avanzar algo que sea en el fic por que en la tarde tengo que estudiar historia T.T bueno sin más ke decir les dejo aki la continuación. Y shugo chara no me pertenece a mi… D: solo los ocupo para hacer una historia de mi pareja AMUTO…creyendo en que va a ver otra temporada xDD…SC le pertenece a PEATCH-PIT -_-'….**

_**en el capitulo anterior…..**_

* * *

**IKUTO POV:**

_Realmente Amu esta muy extraña…..No creo que solo sea Lo del cansancio pero si lo dice así entonces tiene que descanzar. Después de las 18:00 hrs PM iremos al Centro Comercial._

**(PARTE 2) "Miradas, un reencuento?,¿Disparos?, Ikuto preocupado!" (N/A: El subtitulo ^_^)**

_**AMU POV:**_

Ya eran las 18:00….Había dormido lo suficiente como para estar cansada, abrí mis ojos con pereza y estaba sola en Mi habitación…Raro que Ikuto no este conmigo, Que estará haciendo?...Así que decidí ir a el primer Piso para ver si estaba viendo tele o cocinando, pero…..Nada

-Ikuto ¿?...-

-…-

-Ikuto donde estas?...-

-…- Lo único que se podía apreciar era el Silencio que reinaba en ese momento…Me preocupe, estaba con ropa, así que me arregle para salir, más encima este no había dejado ninguna nota así que me pareció más raro y extraño todavía.

Camine y me dirigí al parque donde Ikuto toca su violín en la mayoría de veces, estaba el mismo grupo de gente hay tocando sus instrumentos alegremente y como siempre ikuto no se pone a tocar en ese lugar solo en el parque…el, Solo…

Era como una niña perdida en busca de su Gatito perdido en la noche bajo la Luna brillante y las estrellas que la acompañan….Avance un poco más porque pude oír una melodía agradable que transmitía alegría….Pero después escuche a una voz familiar que no quería volver a escuchar, de quien era?, quien era el que me hablo con esa voz amenazadora?, volteé y vi un Chico con su Chara al lado, era un…Perrito?...-Quien eres?, que quieres?...-Fueron unas simples preguntas que podía decir al ver que este no respondía me empecé a acercar poco a poco.

-Amu…Te vengo a matar, después de unas horas…tu vida será una pesadilla.-

-Q-quien eres?...-

-Ya ne…- Era lo que dijo alguien **no **totalmente desconocido su voz me hacia a recordar a alguien…No se a quien pero…lo que se…que era algún conocido para mi…Por el miedo que sentía fui corriendo donde Ikuto que se estaba de espaldas…Cuando llegue lo abrace con fuerza…-Ikuto…no me dejes sola….- era lo que podía decir en ese momento mientras pequeñas lagrimas estaban en mis ojos sin ser todavía derramadas.

-Amu?, nunca pensé que despertaras tan temprano….Gomen-Dijo dando vuelta asía a mi me miro a los ojos y me pregunto

-Que pasa?, porque lloras?...-

-N-no es nada hasta ahora, no le tomes importancia….-

-Dime, que te pasa, has estado actuando muy extraña este día…-

-Enserió, no pasa nada, solo…Toca una melodía….-Dije suplicante…

-Bien.- Empezó a tocar una melodía muy diferente a la otra que era mescla de felicidad y confusión…Hasta que esta llego a su fin…Como la mayoría de las cosas llegan a su fin cuando menos lo piensas…Cuando será el dia en que mi sueño de un cuento de un príncipe y su princesa juntos hasta el día en que unos de ellos queden totalmente aislados, solos, sin nadie….Al fin y al cabo, ningún Cuento termina con un final feliz.

-Vamos a ir al centro comercial?...-

-Si…vamos?...-

-Sip, solo deja guardar mi violin .-

El se dirigió donde estaba el estuche del Violín, mientras yo miraba alrededor…

-Vamos?...-

-Si!...-Dije alegre y empecé a delantarme Ikuto se detuvo al frente de un mini-supermercado que estaba vació…

Habían personas que me miraban, yo estaba apoyada en la muralla abrazandóme a mi con mis propios brazos…

**IKUTO POV:**

Cogí unas cajas de Leche natural y de Chocolate y algunas cajitas chiquititas de café con leche para que tomemos con Amu en el camino. Cuando llegue a la caja no había nadie…empecé a tocar esa típica campanita para llamar a los que estaban encargados de esto y después de minutos mire a Amu pero no la podía ver con facilidad pero se veía un mechón roza, eso significa que esta hay todavía…Después me decidí ir a buscarla pero cuando empuje la puerta no habría…Amu no estaba solo personas que no tenían ningún tipo de brillo en sus ojos. Empece a jalar la puerta para que abra pero no pude , no me di cuenta que Amu empezó a correr y no me rendi así que sigui empujando asía afuera la puerta

**AMU POV**

Tenia demasiado miedo así que salí corriendo a un lugar donde me sintiera segura…Corrí sin destino , y tropecé con un sujeto….Se parecía mucho a Ikuto pero no era el…

-Estas bien?...Lo siento fui un descuidado.-Me ofreció su mano para tomar de ella para que me ayudara a levantar…

-Si, estoy bien…Olle, quien eres?...es que te pareces a mi…..Novio …-

-Soy Gabriel Tsukiyomi…un gusto …-Dijo alegre

-Amu Hinamori….el gusto es mío Gabriel ^-^-pensé por un rato lo que le estaba por preguntar así que no dude por mucho tiempo y pregunte…-Conoces a un tal Ikuto Tsukiyomi?...-Pregunte fijándome en sus ojos.

-Ah!...Si, mi primo….el es tu novio, no?- Pregunto algo sorprendido, se le notaba por su expresión en su rostro.

-Si…..Esta en el mercado de un poco más alla si lo quiere ver-

-Claro, quiero hablar con el, gracias…Nos vemos.- Dijo de lo más simpático…me agradaba ^-^

Camine algo rápido casi corriendo en realidad doble una calle y hay estaba todo oscuro…y me puse debajo de un árbol…..Y de repente se me aparecieron las orejitas y la colita de gato por alguna razon….-"genial!", emepece a escuhar pasos por detrás de mi….

-Quien eres?...-Dije volteando donde se provenían los pasos

-Ja…que atenta, me presento, Soy Cristian...te acuerdas cuando éramos solo unos pequeños niños?...y tu me decias, **"te amo criss" **¿?...- dijo cristian

**FLACH_BACK:**

**Pov normal del flach back:**

**Una niña pequeña con pelo rosa no más sobre los hombros , sujetada con dos coletas aproximadamente 6 años de edad …en una plaza jugando ella sola en el columpio, hasta que se le acabo el vuelo de este…**

**-Te ayudo a jugar?- Dijo un niño de tez morena y pelo Negro corto como un buen muchacho….que ah simple vista se observaba de unos 8 años…**

**-Eh…bueno…-Dijo la peli rosa con timides mirando al chico**

**El chico empezó a empujarla con delicadeza para darle duelos pequeños mirándola fijamente**

**-Me llamo Cristian, y tu?**

**-Y…Yo me llamo Amu Hinamori….- dijo la pelirosa con un rubor pequeño en su rostro**

**-Te puedo llamar Amu?...-**

**-hi...-**

**Pasaron todo el tiempo en silencio Hasta que la pequeña pelirosa lo rompió**

**-Cual es tu edad?...-**

**-8 y tu?...-**

**-seis…..-**

**-Ya veo…..somos amigos?...-**

**-Yo…-La chica se aparto del columpió y fue hacia el chico a abrazarlo**

**-Tal ves sea tonto de mi parte pero….te amo criss-koi…-**

**-Entonces…..yo también te amo, amu-koi…Siempre y para siempre…-**

**-Yo también te amare el resto de mi vida nunca te dejare de amar- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa que adoraba el chico pelinegro.**

**FIN_FLACH_BACK.**

-Te acordaste?...-

-Si me acuerdo, ah que vienes?-

-Simple, tengo una tarea que tengo que ser por una empresa..-

-Que tipo de tarea?...-

-Matarte…..-

-T…Tu eres….el tipo d-

-Si, soy el que dijo hace un rato que tu vida se iba a convertir en una pesadilla…-Nunca yo me había imajinado esto por lo menos no con el…

-Que pasa Amu-koi?, por que tan sorprendida?...-

-Tú…no me puedes hacer esto…Porque?...PORQUE!?- Dije rompiendo en llanto

Mi Chara Change desapareció y el se me acerco y me abrazo…

-Quieres saber porque?-

-Si…-Dije en llantos, con lagrimas en mis ojos y otras que recorrían mi rostro.

-Me traicionaste…-

-Traicionarte?...-"Sierto…el ultimo dia que lo ví cuando éramos pequeños dije que lo amaría siempre y para siempre"

-Así es Amu, me traicionaste, y eso costara **muy caro-**

-Con….tan solo matarme…estarías satisfecho?...-

-No por completo, pero me sacaría una preocupación de encima…-

-….-

-Lo siento…Pero no puedo odiarte, te amo, en verdad lo siento- eran las palabras que se le escuchaban muy claro a Cristian, palabras que quizás nunca olvídare…

-BUUM!...- (**sonidito de disparo xdd**)

-Te amo Amu….- Fueron palabras que pude escuchar tal vez por ultima ves

Todo lo que pude ver después fue, toda mi vista negra, ningún color vivo, no pude ver a nadie…..

**Ikuto Pov:**

Cuando ya pude abrir la puerta del supermercado me encontré con mi Primo y hablamos un poco, después no creo que más de 15 minutos se escucho un Disparo me asuste por que se me paso la imagen de Amu muerta…

-Lo siento, otro día hablamos pero ahora tengo que irme, Ya ne-

-Entiendo, Ya ne Ikuto….-

Fui corriendo y doble en una calle cual quiera y estaba Amu en un árbol sangrando…

-A…AMU!- Dije corriendo hacia ella.

-..-

-Amu responde!...-Dije ya muy desesperado para ser verdad.

-….-

Lagrimas empezaron a aparecer en mis ojos, hasta que escuche ramas en los arboles.

-Ella no va a despertar…- ¿?

-Quien eres!?...- Dije enojado

-Cristian….un gran amigo o algo más cuando era pequeño y estaba felizmente al lado de Amu..-

-Tu…fuiste el q-

-Si, fui yo…..Era mi deber de hacerlo y para quitarme una preocupación de encima.-

-Malditoo!...-Dije frunciendo el ceño

-Eso no va a funcionar Tsukiyomi.-

El humpty lock ilumino todo el Lugar, después de que ya no iluminara Amu no estaba en el lugar donde yo la había visto…

De repente, inesperadamente, Amu estaba transformada en Balck Leopard.

-Eh?...así que paso lo que tubo que pasar eh?...-

-Por que haces esto?...no entiendo!.- Dijo corriendo muy rápido por la transformación y lo abrazo…

-No entiendo!...Tu no eres así!...Como eres realmente?...QUIEN TE OBLIGO AH HACER ESTO!?...-

-Amu…..Yo…no puedo decírtelo…..la empresa es…..algo en que no quiero que te involucres.- "empresa?"

-No importa!...Dimelo-El tipo le susurro en su oído al notarlo como se acerco fue seductoramente…

-No hagas nada…te ayudare…-

-Si te involucras, podrias ser…-

-NO IMPORTA!...cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo criss?...yo te ayudare!, no importa que me pase!...-

-No puedo hacer nada con tus pensamientos así que haz lo que quieras Amu-koi…Nos vemos…- Depocito un…un…UN MALDITO BESO!...AGH!...SIENTO CELOS!

-Emm….amu, ya no vamos a poder ir de compras así que…vamos a casa…

-Ah!...eto…si…claro…Adios criss….- Dijo ahora ella abrazandoló ….ya no podía más asi que la agarre del brazo y la jale.

-Que nos va-mos!...-

-Bueno…Criss!...me la deves!-

-Jaja!...no importa no creo que tengas tanta fuerza!...-Se escucho de lejos

-Chao!...

-Ya ne-

* * *

**En verdad lo siento mucho a todos que se quedaron esperando la continuación del capitulo 15 o 14…tuve que hacerlo….pero quiero saber sus opiniones hasta ahora….Porfa reviews….que opinan de el nuevo personaje?...Que creen que pensara Ikuto?...Nos vemos!...(PD: TENGO PRUEBA TODA ESTA SEMANA) sigan la pagina porfis!...aqui se podrán informar todo sobre este fic y los otros que hare al terminar este.**

/Amuto12 registrence si no tienes es muy fácil registrar en esto ^^


	15. Capitulo 13

**Hola minna!...eh vuelto otra vees! Chan Chan!...Sin más que hablar…les dejo el capitulo14 ah!...y, SC no me pertenece a mi…Solo tomo algunos de sus personajes para ser mi fic y si hibiera sido de mi propiedad Tadase-gay hubiera muerto de hace mucho rato y solo quedaría Ikuto y Amu por siempre ^-^ y haría otra temporada O_O' xDD, pero NO, no me pertenece D: le pertenece a PEACH PIT (reclamo otra temporada! :L)**

**Capitulo 14…**

* * *

**Un día de confucion, besos, celos & Bromas, terminando el dia como si nada hubiera pasado**

**POV NORMAL:**

La chica pelirosa estaba tomamando una ducha pensando sobre lo ocurrido y que habrá pasado con Ikuto que no Llego muy bien de Humor…..

Por otro lado, Ikuto estaba algo celoso sobre el supuesto "primer amor" que **su** chica había tenido y que ella no había recordado nada sobre el Hasta ahora…

Los amigos de Amu estaban conversando en una esquina de esta…

-Olle, olle chicos!...Porque no mejor vamos a invitar a Amu a alguna parte?...- Dijo la mimada amiga de Amu, Yaya

-Hmm…..-Era lo único que decían los demás

-Yo quiero hacerle una broma!, quien opta por eso?..-Pregunto Kukai

-….-

-Pero que tipo de broma Kukai?...- Dijo Tadase (**n/a: dato extra; tadase-gay**)

-Hmm…un pequeño secuestro pero para eso necesitamos a alguien que amu **no **conosca pero esa persona tiene que ser de confianza, o simplemente….

-(todos mirando con atención al chico que estaba pensativo)-

-O simplemente lo haría yo o nosotros pero sin decir ninguna palabra.-

-Estamos de acuerdo!...-Dijeron todos en coro

**CRISTIAN_POV:**

Tenia ganas de ver a Amu para que aclaremos las cosas entre nosotros y que somos?...el chico de pelo azul que aller vino a rescatar a Amu, bueno creo que estaba muy procupado y por eso vino allí…

Estaba caminando por la calle como de costumbre hacía el parque, y estaba un grupo de niños, bueno creo que tenían la edad de Amu, y cuando pasé al lado de ellos escuche "**broma** y **amu**" así que me colé en su conversación y pregunte

-Hablan de Amu Hinamori?- Dije discreto

-Ah!...Si, la conoces?...-

-Si, somos ese tipo de **amigos de infancia**-

-Ya veo, ya se han visto en este año?..-

-Si, una ves, porque tanta pregunta?.-

-Es que necesitamos una persona de confianza que le haga una broma a Amu.-

-Y que tipo de broma?-

-Un pequeño y falso secuestro.- Dijo un chico vestido de deportista

-Hmmmm…..en ese caso, creo que puedo ayudarles.-

-Encerio!...Que bien prepárate que allí viene!..-

-Eh?...-Y cuando vi Amu estaba vestida con una Falda negra, calcetas largas rosas y una polera roja, y con su peinado igual que la ultima ves, suelto y con un broche en un lado, y sus sapatos encajaban perfectamente con ella. Me escondí atrás de un árbol y mágicamente Amu también estaba pensando abajo del árbol apoyada en esté.

-Que será de el? …- Estaba hablando de Mi?, No importa hora de la acción. Le tapé los ojos y la boca y estaba asustada así que decidí en sacarle mi mano de su boca.

-Quien eres!?..-

-Toonta…Crees que alguien secuestraria a una muchacha en pleno día?...-

-Ikuto?, Criss?..-

-Soy Criss, baaaaaka!...-Dije posándome muy cerca de ella.

-P-p-porque estas tan cerca?!.-

-Jajaja, Naada!, tuviste Miedo?-

-Por que se te ocurre eso, nunca tuve miedo en ese momento.-´

-Mentirosa tu estabas muy tiritona en ese momento, A mi no me engañas Amu.-

-Tsk…Que quieres?...-

-Primero que todo, que somos ahora?...Amantes?, amigos de infancia?, amigos con ventaja?...-

-Q-q-que vino con eso de "**Amantes**"?

-Jjajaaja!...Solo mira tu cara!-

-No te burles de mi!- Dijo apartandocé

-Olle, porque tan agresiva?.-

-No es eso.

-Entonc-No pude terminar porque aparecieron los amigos de Amu en el camino

-Hoola amu-chiii!...-

**AMU POV:**

Estaba algo furiosa y sorprendida con el Acto de Criss (cristian)…Ya que supe todo por que me lo contaron los chicos que no los había visto hace ya un Buen tiempo aunque estuvieran en el mismo Instituto que yo.

-Y que hay de Amu eh?...-Dijo Kukai.

-Nada, lo bueno es que no han aparecido más Huevos X hasta ahora.-

-Ya veo….y de Ikuto?-

-No se donde esta, tal ves en la ciudad vagando.-

-…-

-Ah!...miren la hora que es!, me tengo que ir chicos, quisiera estar más tiempo con ustedes pero tengo que ir a hacer mi Almuerzo, otro día Si?.-

-Bueno amu-chan, entonces para otro día.-

-Si, ya ne!...- Dije corriendo doblando en una calle cualquiera pero una mano me detuvo.

-Por que escapas, estas preocupada verdad?-

-Hm…si, solo un poco.-

-De el chico de Aller, verdad?.-

-Si..-

-Se enojo por algo que hice yo-

-No es por ti, tal ves es por mi, pero tú no te preocupes por mi Criss!...Ahora que lo pienso, quieres almorzar con migo?.-

-Claro Amu-**koi**, por que no?.-

-Vamos!, corre, corre!-

**IKUTO POV:**

Estaba en un Árbol ya hace más de 2 horas pensando sobre el "primer amor" de amu, y inesperadamente ellos aparecen, si, amu y cristian creo que se llama

-"Que van a hacer"?.- pensé, pero no decidí perseguirlos, pero después que Amu este sola iría a Hablar con ella.

**DE VUELTA CON CRISTIAN POV:**

Estaba en la casa de Amu, no era diferente a la otra pero tenia más cosas.

-Amu y tus padres?.-

-Ellos han salido de la ciudad por 3 semanas con Ami y me han dejado la casa a cargo.-

-Y ahora con quien te quedas en casa?.-

-Con-fis-cado.-

-Por que no lo puedes decir, no te soy de confianza?-

-NO DIGAS ESO!, TU SI ERES DE CONFIENZA BAKA!.-

-Andas con el SPM?-

-N-No tiene nada que ver con eso criss.-

-entonces?.-

-N-n-nos tenemos confianza siempre, desde pequeños, no?-

-Ah…no podias decir eso?…O es que Amu-**koi ** todavía siente algo por mi…..?

-…-

-Amu?-

-Callate si quieres seguir con vida.-

-Bueno, bueno, iré a ver telé.-

-Bueno, no hagas nada malo.-

-..-

Más tarde….

-Esta listo el almuerzo criss.-

-Wi!, ya tenia mucha hambre.-

Terminamos de almorzar

-Bueno, amu, me voy que tengas muy buena tarde….- No quería que se valla todavía, no lo había visto hace mucho tiempo, quería pasar más tiempo con el.

-Que pasa?.-

-Es solo que….-

-¿?...-

-…-Me daba vergüenza decile eso a el, pero porque?

-Tranquila, volveré en otra ocación…- Y sentí su respiración muy cerca de mi, su perfume me embriagaba. Hasta que yo termine por juntar nuestros Labios…Confusión fue lo que sentía en ese momento y creo que el también, no se cuanto duro pero para mi el tiempo fue muy corto

-Gomen-ne…-Dijo sonrojado

-M-m-mejor….hasta la otra criss.-

-Nos estamos viendo amu.-

-..-

-Cerré la puerta y me deje caer en la puerta, por que lo hice?, porque quería que no se fuera…..

-Moooooooooo! . …..-Grite confundida

-Vimos todo Amu-chan…No es necesario esconderlo- Dijo mi Chara Día con Shana (**N/A: *-* Se me olvido algo de mi fic…solo están Dia y Shana o están Dia, shana, miki, suu & ran?...Haganme acordar porfiis**)

-L-le van a decir a Ikuto?- Dije asustada.

-No, tu se lo vas a tener que decir Amu…-Dijo Shana

-P-pero…-

-Amu-chan sabes lo que va a pasar si no le cuentas.-

-Si, si lo sé.-

**IKUTO POV:**

Estaba en el mismo Árbol, hay vi algo distraído a el **primer amor ** de Amu.

-Hey.- Baje del Árbol

-Que pasa?-

-De donde vienes?.-

-Ah!...de la casa de Amu, por que?-

-Que paso entre ustedes hay?...-

-N-nada, que crees que va a pasar?.-

-Estas nervioso…Se dieron un..**Be-so?**- Pregunte para ver si se ponía más nervioso

-D-de que hablas!?...C-claro que no…- Ahora si estaba seguro que paso algo entre ellos en la casa

-Lo sabia, se dieron un beso, Quien dio e inicio de eso?...-

-Inicio?...-

-Claro, el Inicio quien dio el primer paso para hacer eso?-

-Ah…..Mejor te lo cuento como paso Bueno?

-Si….Adelante.-

* * *

**FLACH_BACK:**

**-Bueno, amu, me voy que tengas muy buena tarde….- **

**-Que pasa?.-**

**-Es solo que….-**

**-¿?...-**

**-…-**

**-Tranquila, volveré en otra ocación…- Hasta que amu termino por juntar nuestros Labios…Confusión fue lo que sentía en ese momento y creo que ella también.**

**FIN FLACH BACK/ FIN DE EXPLICARLME *-***

* * *

-Que hisiste queee?!- Dije enojado con un aura negra a su alrededor

-…..N-No hice nada!...- Dijo inocente y con miedo

-Ya las veras!...Ahora iré a hablar con Amu…-

-Hey!...No le hagas nada, no la quiero ver Llorar o ese tipo de cosas.

-Problema mío Cristian.-

En casa de Amu:

-Amu…-Entre por su balcón, estaba en su cuarto en una esquina de su cama, sentada y con su cabeza entre las rodillas "llorando?"

-Amu, estas bien?...-

-NO LO ESTOY!...- Grito entre sollazos

-Porque?-

-P-Porque?, porque solo a mi?, porque hago todas las cosas mal Ikuto?...- Dijo con su voz muy apagada

-Me quieres contar lo que sucedió?...-

-No me perdonarías, y yo….Tampoco me lo perdonaría a mi misma.-

-Amu, te prometo que te perdonaré….-

-Lo prometes?.- Dije levantando un poco su cabeza

-Si- Finalmente levanto su cabeza y fijo su mirada a mí. Y se sento bien en su cama

-Lo que paso es que, por alguna tonta razón…Termine besándome con Criss.-

-"eso fue una explicación corta pero esta en lo correcto, entre todo lo que dijo el, por lo menos se lo que en realidad pasó"-pensé…-Te Perdono, y no quiero que eso llegé a suceder de nuevo, bueno?..-

-Si, olle….-

-Que pasa ahora?.-

-Podríamos comprar un Helado! ^-^- Dijo como una niña pequeña.

-Jajajajajaja!...-

-Olle!...No te burles de Mi -_- -

-Es que eso sono como una niña buena!..-

-A caso no lo soy?.-

-Si, pero no todos los días…-

-Hmm…Vamos!...-Ella Bajo la escalero primero que yo y vi a sus charas que estaban sonriendo.

-Ustedes lo sabían?-

-Si, le dijimos a Amu-chan que era mejor ser sincera con tigo si no quiere que se rompa su relación C: - Dijo Dia.

-Gracias.-

-De nada…-

La pasamos muy Bien con Amu, me siento siempre libre cuando estoy con ella, siento que Amu en realidad me Ama, o si no no me hubiera dicho esto. Pero esta no es la primera ves que sentí celos.

* * *

**Fin de Capitulo 14, actualizado…. ^-^…Como estuvo?...Porfis!...Necesito reviews para inspirarme :DD…Actualmente no eh resivido reviews de Ustedes T_T''….Creo que los que viven en Chile/ estudiantes de básica, La mayoría esta ya en periodo de pruebas de Nivel que es casi un semana enteraaa de malditas y Fuck's pruebas ¬¬''…..Aguante mi Animo y pasiencia con ustedes…Tratare de avisarles por Twitter cuando subiré los capítulos….Yo trato de escribir siempre un poquito x lo menos en las mañanas en los cap's… **

**Aquí les dejo mi twitter aquí avisare sobre los Fic's Amuto que hare o en esta ocacion cuando ****subiré el cap.**

**Amuto12...Busquen por Twitter no puedo escribir el Enlace porque Fanfiction no me lo permite mostrarlo completo T_T**


	16. Capitulo 14

**Hooola Minaaa!...Me e saltado las clases este dia ^-^ (La niña pajeera! /) Como han estado?,Bien?, mal?, mas o menos?, Yo espero ke estén bien :DD si no fuera x el Colegio…La mayoría estaría metido toooodo el dia en compú ^^….Me alegra resivir reviews (Aunk sea uno largo x'D) y también me alegra que me estén siguiendo x Twitter (Ojo a los k' se registraron recién a ke se les olvide la contraseña!, pork hay también voy a responder los reviews a las personas k no están registradas y solo mandan reviews que es un enorme AGRADACIMIENTOOO!) Hay respondi uno de Gaby creo que tenia unas pequeñas dudas…Ok, mejor dejo de escribir y sigo kn el Cap….em….cap 15! :DD….Ah! y SC no me pertenece a mi pertenece a PEACH-PIT…Sigan x Twitter :DD dejo Retuit en su murito de twitter xd Ahora si desde ahora en adelante papá de amu esta muerto!**

**Capitulo 15:**

**Un Día de escuela, Amu perdida, un Día de Lluvia.**

**POV NORMAL:**

Amu Hinamori estaba en su casa con su hermoso Novio, Ikuto tsukiyomi…Era un día Martes, el dia en que la mayoría de personas flojas no quieren levantarse temprano e ir al Instituto/Colegio, la mañana con niebla concentrada, el invierno ya se hacia presente, los rayos del Sol no sobre pasaban en las nubes del cielo.

El hermoso Chico peli azul y ojos zafiros se despertó por el frió de la mañana y vio a su novia muy comoda en su brazo, pero tenían que despertar para ir al Instituto si no querían que el Profesor les llamaran la atención como aquella ves, el chico vio la hora y eran las 6:30, todavía tenia tiempo pero el se levanto cautelosamente de la cama de la pelirosa para que sigua soñando de lo que este soñando en ese momento (**N/A: Con ikuto estará soñando?, o será otra cosa?! *-***) , fue a la cocina a prepararle algo a su Novia pero el se aseguro en poner el despertador a las 6:50 Para que la chica despierte y se tome una Ducha.

**AMU POV:**

Estaba soñando con la luna que se movía y tenia ojos y una sonrisa en ella, las estrellas estaban brillantes como siempre, pero de pronto vi todo Plomo o Blanco creo y eran las malditas nubes que tenían sonrisas malvadas en ellas, muy comico e infantil fue el sueño que tuve, quería soñar en otra cosa pero el demonio tubo que aparecer, si, el que todos odian por la mañana, el **DESPERTADOR ENDEMONIADOO!**.

-Tsk…Ah quien se le ocurre poner el despertador a esta hora?!-Dije gritando

-Yo fui que se le ocurrió poner la alarma a esa hora!, algún problema!?- Se escucho desde el primer piso, ese Ikuto, que se creé!?

-Hmp…Tomare una Ducha, de que hora estará Ikuto allí?- Dije

-Amu-chan, Ikuto esta desde muy temprano allí-nya- Dijo mi gatita Shana saliendo de su Huevo

-Ya veo, pero igual, tomare una ducha, dile a Ikuto eso si es que pregunta algo.-

-Bueno-nya…- Dijo muy adormilada.

Tome unos 30 minutos de ducha (**N/A: a lo que yo tomo 1 hrs en la ducha xd**) me vestí en el baño, me puse el uniforme del Instituto mi Brasier, y lo otro oviamente, y salí del baño y vi que estaba una fuente con un Pan tostado un Té con una rosa y una nota.

-Seguro que fue el ¬¬'- dije, lo primero que hice fue tomar la Nota que decía

*Mi hermosa Amu, te quiero como nadie en el mundo,

Eres alguien muy especial para mi, no se si este es un poema,

Solo escribo palabras, que vienen dentro de mi.

Por que será que tanto te amo?, será por tu belleza?,no…

No es por eso, es por tu maraevillosa forma de ser…Me amas?, Porque?

,que te gusta de mi?, como es que de enemigos, pasamos a amigos?, y como de amigos, pasamos a novios?, yo no se una respuesta para todas esas preguntas, tu las sabes?

Atte: Ikuto Tsukiyomi….PD: Daté media vuelta.*

-Eh?, que quiere decir con eso?.- Hice caso y hay estaba el con su cara muy cerca

-Sorprendida?.-

-U-un poco…- Dije nerviosa

-Ja…Un poco dices?...-

-B-Bueno, mucho…-

-así esta mejor ^-^ …Dormiste bien?-

-Si, no me esperaba lo que hiciste….De cuando que escribes cartas!?.-

-Hmmm….Veamos….desdé que te conocí a ti?...-

-Agh!...Deja de ponerte romanticoo! / -

-No te gusta u.u –

-N-n-No pongas esa caraa!-

-Porque?, yo soy un niño bueno…-

-Agh!...-

-Jajajajuwjdasdasd-

-….-

-Ah!, y tu beso de buenos Días.-

-Eh?,e-e-espera ahor-No pude terminar porque Ikuto termine dándome un beso, creo que duro un minuto.

-Ahora come el desayuno antes que se nos pase la hora.-

-De acuerdo.-

**TERMINE DE COMER:**

-Ah!,Ikuto ya es muy tarde! - .-

-Te dije, ahora nos vamos.-

-E-esperate Baaaakaaa!.-

-No era necesario decir "baka"-

-Tsk…Ahora si vámonos.-

**IKUTO POV:**

Estaba caminando muy distraído no se porque, después volteé y Amu estaba MUUUY lejos para ser honesto.

-Olle Amu!, Camina más rápido!.-Después escuche un "Chara change.", sabia que amu aria chara change con Shana

-Tengo flojera Ikuto, no tengo animos para hacer naaada-

-En ese caso, desde que tienes a Shana te gusta mucho saltar así que hagamos una competencia.-

-De acuerdo, te espero más adela-

-Eso es trampa ¬¬-

-Pero.-

-Chara change!.- (**N/A: Ikuto con orejitas y cola de neko y con transformación O_O' es un minnaaso**)

Empezamos a saltar y ya cuando estábamos Llegando al Instituto amu Salta mal a un Árbol y cae, no alcance a tomarla por que iba adelantado, Así que empece a ir saltando donde amu estaba.

-Por que saltas a un árbol cuando sabes que todavía te falta practica para aterrizar en un árbol, estas bien?.-

-Eso creo.-

-Te puedes levantar?.-

-Si, supongo.-

Se levanto y después se dejo apollar en el árbol.-

-Vamos que se nos hace tarde.-

-Si.-

-o Mejor te llevo- La tome como de costumbre, y empezamos a saltar.

-Olle.-

-Que?-

-Por que te preocupas por mi?.-

-Por que te amo, tu ya lo sabes.-

-Si, pero no hay otra respuesta?-

-Yo no encuentro otra.-

-De nuevo esta presente el Ikuto romántico?

-Te molesta?-

-No, me gustan todos los **tu –**

**-**Hmm…- Y sentí como me sonroje un poco

-Llegamos.-

-Porfin.-

-Sip, ahora a clases.

-Hay que subir escaleras.- Dijo Amu sin con muho animo.

Pasaron las clases como de costumbre, y cuando vi a Amu, estaba dormida, así que la desperté para que nos fueramos a otro lugar.

-Amu…-

-Z.z.Z.z.z- (**N/a: literalemente salían "Z" por todos lados :B' **)

-Uff!...Vamos amu despierta!..-Dije dándole un pequeño golpecito en la espalda

-Aaaaagh!...No me eh dormido en toda la clase sensei!-

- ¬¬' , Encerio, no tomaste atención, ni escribiste nada ¿? –

-Eras tú ¡!, me asustaste!-

-Vamos, ya callo niebla de nuevo y esta lluviendo-

-Anda tu primero!...Me voy a juntar con mis amigos Ikuto-Kooi!- Sono algo borracha

-Encerio, no tomaste naaada aparte del desayuno-

-Que crees que voy a tomar, Baaaka!- Despues se paro rápidamente y me abrazo del cuello y dejo su cara al frente de mi.

-A caso ya no me amas de la forma que soy?.-

-Q-Que locuras dices Amu, yo si te amo.-

-Entonces, puedo ir donde están Rima, Nade, Yaya, Kukai y Dark?.-

-B-bueno pero te quiero a las 19:00 en casa.-

-Yey!..Gracias Ikuto-koi – Y me dio un beso corto.

-Ya ne!-

-De cuando que areció esa personalidad infantil *-* - dije en voz alta, y después me fui

**AMU POV:**

Al principio era ovio que empece a actuar algo extraña pero después empece a cambiar de personalidad poco a poco hasta conseguir a que ikuto se pusiera nervioso, No iba a juntarme con ellos, iba a pasear para reflexionar pero quería ir sola, tenia que ser discreta para que Ikuto no me notara.

-Bien ya estoy en…Donde estoy?.- Dije en voz alta, era un Lugar solitario, aparte de las personas que estaban en sus autos manejando.

-No conoso este lugar…Deje a mis Charas con Ikuto y lo único que tengo es mi bolso T_T –

._.

-Ahora que lo pienso…..Estoy perdida….-

Seguí caminando hasta que llegue donde había un edificio grande….era…Easter no me esperaba que me encontrara aquí, era peligroso, no sabia cual eran los planes que tenia ahora Easter después que perdió a Ikuto, Lulu y Utau, pero ahora tienen ah…Sierto ahora tiene a Cristian con ellos, pero que ah hecho el para que se involucre con ellos.

Despues lo único que pude hacer fue entrar, todo era diferente, los guardias eran más jóvenes de lo normal, bueno, a primera vista eran como la edad de Ikuto, el modelo del edificio diferente, ahora solo faltaba que el Jefe y la cabeza de easter tendrían que ser diferentes.

-Necesita algo?.-

-Solo estoy hechando un vistazo, es que aquí hay un amigo que conozco..-

-Como se llama?-

-Cristian, el esta aca?-

-ELLA ES HINAMORI AMU!, NO PUEDE ESTAR LIBRE!, CAPTURENLA Y ENCIERRENLA!- ¿?

Empece a correr afuera, era imposible que saliera por la puerta, subi las escaleras, y todo estaba rodeado, la única opción que tenia era salir por la ventana.

-"tengo que hacerlo"-pensé..-CHARA CHANGE!.- aparecieron mis orejitas y cola de neko y salte por la ventana y fui a una calle sin salida. Salte la muralla y fui a un árbol y me quede allí semi-acostada.

-Demonios- Dije por lo bajo, ya que sabia que era yo la que iban a perseguir desde ahora en adelante.

-No puedo llamar a Ikuto, no puedo ir a casa y tampoco al Instituto.

**IKUTO POV:**

Ya eran las 19:20 y amu todavía no llegaba, estaba algo preocupado así que llame a Kukai.

-Mochi Mochi?

-Kukai?-

-El mismo, que pasa Ikuto?-

-Amu se iba a Juntar con tigo con y con demás Hoy dia?.-

-Hmm…No teníamos nada planeado para hoy dia más bien era para mañana, por que?.-

-No nada, gracias-

-De nada-

Haci que llame a Amu era la única opción que tenia.

-Ikuto?-

-Amu, donde diablos estas?.-

-Gomen, no quiero involucrar a nadie, así que no regresare a casa por un tiempo si, nos vemos otro **día.- **

-Olle!, amu que quieres decir!-

-Diablos!.- Luego sentí como lagrimas empezaron a salir mágicamente.

-E-estoy llorando?-

-Ikuto-nya, algo me dice que amu esta involucrada en algo parecido a nosotros.-

-Ella no es Tsukiyomi.-

-Si pero….-

-Puedes ir a buscarla solo por hoy donde estaba easter?.-

-Easter?...-

-Si, si ella esta involucrada en easter eso es algún motivo para no volver aquí.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Yoru, solo a los alrededores.-

-Bueno Ikuto.-nya

**POV YORU:**

Estaba buscando a los alrededores tal y como Ikuto me había dicho pero ya había visto los parques y los alrededores de todo easter así que me debolvi a casa

**En casa de amu-nya:**

-No esta en ninguna parte-nya.

-De auerdo mañana seguimos con esto.

-Si nya-

-"aun tengo una mala sensación."-pensé

**Fiiiiiiiiiiin, Del capitulo 15 ^-^…Como les parecio?...3 reviews minimo para seguir el próximo capitulo. Siguan x twitter " Amuto12 " hay avisare todo tipo de noticias sobre el fic ^^…Que será de Amu ahora?, porque Yoru no la encuentra?, estará en el mismo árbol?, o será que Easter la alla capturado y encerrado?….eso lo veremos en el próximo cap!...Gracias!...Nus vemosss!. **


	17. Capitulo 15

**Hola de nuevo amigos/as!...Filo si no llegaron nunca los 3 reviews de las personas ke leyeron el cap 15 pero no me voy a quedar atrasada x'D ..Wenu' SC no me pertenece a mi…Le pertenece a Peach-Pit ^^…**

**Capitulo 16:**

* * *

**POV NORMAL:**

Amu estaba rondando por las calles hasta que parece que ahora fue un cambio total, ahora ella se parece a Ikuto y ahora Ikuto de seguro que se parece a ella, Amu tenia que ir discretamente a un lugar para comprar comida, mientras que Ikuto tenia que levantarcé para ir al Instituto.

**AMU POV:**

Estaba canzada de tanto caminar, e incluso ya ni podía hacer cambio de carácter.

-Tsk….¿Me estarán siguiendo todabia?-

-Amu?...- ¿?

-Cristian!...Vienes con guardias de easter sierto?.-

-Por que deveria?...Aller no fui así que ahora tengo que ir (.suspiro.)-

-Hmmmmmmm…..Sospechoso…-

-Y tu deberías estar en el Instituto, porque estas aquí?.-

-A eso, es que por alguna razón ahora Easter me esta persiguiendo.-

-Y, no tienes ninguna idea en la mente el por que te están involucrando?...-

-Nope-

-Tu padre…..estas segura que esta **realmente muerto?**-

-Claro que si, fui a verlo al funeral….A demás easter solo es Tsukiyomi, no?...-

-Quien sabe, nos vemos Amu!-

-Ya ne-

Ahora habían muchos tipos de preguntas en mi mente….Papá estará muerto realemnte?, papá seria la cabeza de e…..No!...que tipo de cosas digo…Me voy!...

Seguí caminando y después llegue al parque donde Ikuto tocaba sus Melodias….

-Que bellos recuerdos….-

-…..-

-AQUÍ ESTA!...RODEENLA!- Volteé y vi a muchos más guardias de los que había en la noche.

-Diablos…-

-Angel Credle!-Era Utau!...No quiero involucrar a nadie, no podía ahora.

-Que haces ¡!?...Vamonos apurate!...Cambio de carácter!- y tomé a utau de la mano

-Corre!...-Salimos a corriendo y de alguna manera llegamos cerca de mi casa.

-Como llegamos aquí?.-

-Ni idea Amu…Ahora responeme…Porque Easter te esta persiguiendo?...Si tu no eres Tsukityomi…-

-Tienes razón pero, aun así no me han dejado tranquila en toda la noche, te puedo pedir un favor?- Pregunte

-Claro que Sí Amu, que quieres?-

-Dile a Ikuto que nos Juntamos hoy en el parque donde el me compra helados, después de clases!-

-Pfff….De acuerdo se lo dire, el esta en el instituto Todabia?.-

-En una de esas no ah ido al Instituto o se a quedado dormido…Anda a ver pofis!...Tal ves easter sepa donde vivo no quiero involucrar a nadie Utau.-

-Te entiendo Amu, en ese caso…si te pasa algo, no perdonare nunca a easter.-

-Arigato, utau, nos vemos!-

-Ya ne Amu-

**IKUTO POV:**

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla pero escuche la voz de mi Hermana.

-U-Utau!...Que haces aquí?!-

-Es importante Ikuto.-

-De que trata?-

-De amu-

-Soy todo oídos…-

-Amu esta involucrada en easter…Cuando iba caminando Amu estaba rodeada de Guardias, así que la protegí, pero después llegamos cerca de su casa y me dijo que te dijera a ti que "se juntaran hoy dia en el parque donde tu le compras helados después de clases"-

-Bueno, como se ve?-

-Hambrieeentaaaaaa!-

-Joadjoasdaasd, bueno después la vere que hora es?-

-Más de las 8:30, piensas ir?-

-No quiero ir al Instituto después me consigo la Materia con Castiel, hablando de el…..Todabia sigues enojada por lo que hizo aquella ves?-

**FLACH FACK:**

**-Hey!...Ikuto-onni-san!, donde estas?-**

**DESDE LA COCINA:**

**Castiel:-Olle!...te dije que yo haría el desayuno en el cumpleaños de Utau!-**

**Ikuto: Lalalalalala!...Noooo….Reclamo guerra de Huevos!...(Saco un Huevo)  
Castiel: Olle!...Moo!...De acuerdo.- (saca otro huevo tras otro al igual que Ikuto hasta que se abre la puerta y Castiel por accidente le llega un huevo a utau en la cara)**

**Utau: Castiiiiiiiel!-Dijo enojada la pequeña rubia con dos coletas.**

**Castiel: Gomen-ne Utau!...Fue el que quiso guerra de Huevos Utau, guerra de HUEVOOOS!-**

**Ikuto: -Tu eres el que sigue…-**

**Y así empezaron la pelea sucesivamente**

**FIN FLACH BACK.**

-NO ME HAGAS ACORDAR!...BAKA!-

-Mira tu caraa de enojaada Utau…te van a salir arrugas!...Ahora déjame dormir un Pooquito…Si quieres te quedas aquí.-

-Solo un rato.-

**NORMAL POV:**

Castiel,Kukai,Yaya,Tadase,Rima,Nade, todos estaban ya en el Instituto preguntándose porque Ikuto y Amu no han venido Hoy.

Cristian estaba Investigando el **por que amu estaba involucrada, **y Amu viviendo la vida en lo alto de un árbol, ya no estaba tan Hambrienta como antes porque se compro un –Mini Almuerzo-

Ikuto Durmiendo como un real Gato en la cama de su Amada Amu, preocupado, pero para asegurarse para llegar a la hora, puso el Despertador a las 14:30.

**Después de clases (14:30 PM)**

Ikuto: -Aaaaaaaagh!...No se como Amu soporta este despertador! … -

Se tomo una ducha rápida, se cambio y todo lo demás y se fue con Yoru, llevo algunas frutas (por se caso) y las Charas de Amu.

Yoru: -A donde vamos Ikuto-nya?-

Ikuto: Vamos a ver a Amu-

Yoru: Estas seguro sobre ir a verla?-

Ikuto: -Claro que si.-

**(en el parque)**

Shana: No hay nadie aquí-nya-

Ikuto: Si, no hay nadie acá pero si quiero llamar a Amu.-

Ikuto sacó su violín y empezó a tocar la melodía en que había tocado al frente de Amu aquella ves.

Amu: Ikuto?-

Ikuto: Sabia que vendrías así – Dijo con una sonrisa tierna y suave.

Amu: Estaba durmiendo en aquel Árbol (indicando con el dedo el árbol), estoy agotaada, Me e encontrado con Utau una ves y Cristian 2.-

Ikuto: Cristian?, Osea has pasado las Noches con el?- Dijo enojado por tener esa idea en la cabeza.

Amu: - Claro que no Baka, solo me ah llevado a almorzar, tomar once, ducharme y después de eso sigo en los árboles.-

Ikuto: -Por que no quieres involucrar a Nadie?-

Amu: -Por que me Imagino lo peor.-

Ikuto: Ya veo…..Ósea que en resumidas cuentas, no eres…..-

Amu: No es eso…Solo que tengo 2 dudas.-

Ikuto: Cuales?-

Amu: -Mi padre….en verdad….Esta muerto?...Quien es la cabeza de Easter ahora?-

Ikuto: -No creo que se pueda saber Amu…Tiene que ocultarce de alguna forma.-

Amu: -Cual?-

Ikuto: Ni yo lo se, porque no mejor le preguntas a Cristian, de algo será Util , no?-

Amu: -No hables así de el…El es buen chico ^^-

Ikuto: -Más que yo?-

Amu: -Noo!...Tu eres Unico.- Amu se acerco a Ikuto y lo beso dulcemente, con ternura, cariño, e incluyendo miedo.

Ikuto: De hace mucho tiempo que no sentía tus labios-

Amu: -Calla Ikuto, si Easter nos ve, tal ves tú…Seras un conocido, como para que ellos sospechen que tenemos una relación cercana así que si preguntan o te persiguen, avísame ^-^-

Ikuto: De acuerdo, te avisare y actuare al frente de easter como si no somos conocidos.-

Guardias Easter desde lo lejos: Olle, que le diremos ahora al Jefe si no la encontramos?-

Guardias Easter desde lo lejos: Hay que inventar algo.

Ikuto: -Vamonos este Lugar ya no es seguro.-

Amu: -Si, es mejor que te vallas…Queria estar más tiempo con tigo, pero por estos tipos no vamos a poder, Gomen-ne., Cuidate mucho.- Y dio un beso corto a Ikuto dejando a este perplejo en tal sitio sentado "solo", ya que ahora Amu se fue a otra parte.

Guardias de Easter: -Hey chico!, Has visto a una peli rosa por aquí?-

Ikuto: -Hmmm….Creo que vi que se fue por allí…(apuntando con el dedo a dirección contraria.)

**AMU POV:**

Enserio este Ikuto se las arreglaba para tener algo de tiempo con migo, ahora a hacer una señal para que venga aquí. (Tirando una piedrecita en la cabeza de Ikuto)

-AAggh!...Quien fue el Idiota!?- Pregunto enojado.

-Yo soy la Idiota, Ikuto-koi ¬¬' –

-Eh?...Ah!...Gomen-ne Amu.- Dijo calmandoce

-Ven aquí que estas esperando?.-

-Ah!...Ok!-

-….-

-Buena actuación fue esa!.-Dije dándole un abrazo

-Jaja…Todo por ti.-

-Hmp…Aunque…solo te falta una cosita….-

-Que es?- Pregunto

-Es que me des un beso más largo de lo que te dí yo!- Dije algo sonrojada por la propuesta.

-Eso quieres?-

-Ah!...Bueno si no lo quieres Ya n- No termine por que siempre el termina Interrumiendome con un Beso.

-Aaaawww!...Amor verdadero!...-Dijeron mis Charas en coro.

-P-por que se burlan!- Dije apegándome a Ikuto.

-Olle Amu, te traje frutitas, si es que tenias Hambre- Dijo mirando a otro lado y entregándome las frutas que me había traido.

-Gracias Ikuto!...-

-De nada-

-Ikuto mañana nos juntamos a la misma hora aquí?-

-De acuerdo-

**-Omai….Eres Amu Hinamori…Sierto?- ¿?**

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo 16!...Dije que iba a subirlos el fin de semana o el viernes pero no me decidí en hacer el Cap hoy dia en la noche x'D…Oki….Dejen sus reviews Porfa!...Quiero saber como va el Capitulo Hasta ahora! Porfis!...El capitulo 17 no se cuando lo voy a subir pero cuando este decidida en qe dia voy a subirlo se los dire por "Twitter"..En twitter también responderé dudas y reviews a las personas que no están registradas en Fanfiction/Twitter/Facebook…**

**Acuerdence en Seguirme por twitter para que se informen sobre todo de mis fics Amuto y los fics de otros animes que Hare…Busquen x twitter a mi que me llamo " Amuto12 " Gracias a todos ke me siguen a hasta ahora y leen mi fic y a todos que dejan Reviews Ya ne!-**

**Miercoles 22/08/12 -23:29hrs PM-Chile**


	18. Capitulo 16

**Hoola Amigos/AS de Fanfiction, Volví!...Estuve entretenida :DD, al final les dejare una pagina que hice amm…hoy dia xD. Me Falta poner imajenes etc…Va a ser algo más avanzadito que Twitter pero Igual twitter cuenta :B'….Ok….SC no me pertenece a mi si no a PEACH-PIT :DD…**

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

_**Ikuto estaba esperando a Amu en el parque,le traía unas frutas, y de la nada esta salió de su escondiste (N/A: Un árbol xD), después de unos minutos los guardias de Easter hicieron su aparición donde Estaba Ikuto, amu le dijo a el que tenia que actuar como si no la conociera, como si no ubieransido cercanos ni nada….Así que Ikuto Actuo como se deveria de esperar de el…**_

_**-Buena actuación fue esa!.-Dije dándole un abrazo**_

_**-Jaja…Todo por ti.-**_

_**-Hmp…Aunque…solo te falta una cosita….-**_

_**-Que es?- Pregunto**_

_**-Es que me des un beso más largo de lo que te dí yo!- Dije algo sonrojada por la propuesta.**_

_**-Eso quieres?-**_

_**-Ah!...Bueno si no lo quieres Ya n- No termine por que siempre el termina Interrumiendome con un Beso.**_

_**-Aaaawww!...Amor verdadero!...-Dijeron mis Charas en coro.**_

_**-P-por que se burlan!- Dije apegándome a Ikuto.**_

_**-Olle Amu, te traje frutitas, si es que tenias Hambre- Dijo mirando a otro lado y entregándome las frutas que me había traido.**_

_**-Gracias Ikuto!...-**_

_**-De nada-**_

_**-Ikuto mañana nos juntamos a la misma hora aquí?-**_

_**-De acuerdo-**_

_**(….)**_

_**-Omai….Eres Amu Hinamori…Sierto?-¿?**_

**CAPITULO 17:**

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Amu había escuchado la voz, pero porque era solo ella?...Ikuto la quedo mirando extraño

-Amu que pasa?.-

-Nandemonai….Solo es que…Oí una voz…-

-(…)-

-**Eso no se hace Amu- ¿?**

-Tsk…Que voz más molesta.- Dije molesta.-

-**Estoy muy cerca de ti….-** ¿?

-Diablos…..Ikuto, me puedes Acompañar?.-

-Hm…Claro.-

Busco en todas partes pero la única opción era Easter.

-Amu, no vallas allí.- Dijo el Peliazul preocupado por la decisión de su novia.

-Tranquilo…No me pasara nada, te lo juro…-

-Voy Contigo.-

-No!.-

-Porque?.-

-No quiero involucrar a Nadie en esto Ikuto.-

-Te puedo esperar Afuera?.-

-Se cauteloso.-

-Bueno.-

**AMU POV:**

Ikuto…En verdad no lo quiero involucrar a el y a Nadie más…Solo es que esa voz….Es alguien…Pero quien?...Un ex compañero de curso?...o será un espia de Easter?

-Me voy…-

-Cuidate…-

-Claro!...-Camine hacia la entrada de Easter, eso no estaba planeado…Yo hubiera a ver que entrar por la terraza. Pero no, la entrada estaba sin guardias, o será que todas han ido a buscarme?...Bueno, bueno…Ahora eso ya no Importa…Solo tengo que entrar….

**-Entraste?...Hmm…Que interesante…- ¿?**

-Quien eres?.- Dije levantando un poco la voz.

**-Si lo quieres saber, porque no mejor vas a la puerta donde dice "Azotea" en el ultimo piso?-**

-Tsk…-Subi por los acensores para que sea mucho más rápido.

-Hola…Tú eres Amu?..- Dijo un Hombre de la edad de Ikuto creo, pelo negro, ojos violetas, cuerpo, bien formado.

-Si, yo soy Amu Hinamori…Y tu quien eres, porque me has estado hablando desde el parque y como?-

-Puse un aparato de easter, que salé tu ubicación y yo puedo comunicarme con tigo.-

-Seras!..- Dije Haciendo Chara Change, me aparecieron las orejas y cola de neko.

-No puedes con eso.- Dijo haciendo Chara Change, lo raro es que no le apareció nada de nada.

-Como puedes hacer Chara Change si no tienes nada en tu cuerpo!?...- Pregunte pegándole en el Pecho aun con la Transformacion.

-Amu…Encerio….No te acuerdas de nada?.-

-De que hablas?...-

-Te lo hare recordar con esto.- Se acerco bruscamente a mi y me beso…. Ese beso…..**  
FLACH BACK:**

**-Mamá, Mamá ire a comprar unas golosinas para más tarde puedo?.-**

**-Claro pero tienes que volver temprano, acuérdate que las niñas de 7 años no puede andar en la calle hasta muy tarde…-**

**-He!...Mamá!- Fui al negocio, había mucha gente, termine siendo de las Ultimas y en ese rato, ya estaba todo oscuro.**

**-Hola, señorita…Puedo jugar con tigo?..- Pregunto un niño de pelo negro y ojos purpuras un poco más mayor que yo al parecer.**

**-A que tipo de Juego?...-**

**-Al de la Familia!, mira yo eh traido una muñeca que podría ser nuestra bebe!...Tu eres su Mamá y yo Soy tu esposo.- Así que asepté el Juego, hasta que dijo.**

**-Olle, le dije a mi papá que me iba a casar a temprana edad…Tu quisieras ser mi Esposa?.-**

**-Q-que dices?-**

**-Solo quiero un beso de ti señorita.-**

**-Mm?...-**

**-…..-**

**-…..-**

**-Sueltame!...Yo nunca me casaria contigo!, un completo desconocido!...T-tu no eres de mi tipo!.**

**-Me las pagaras, Señorita…-**

**Me fui corriendo , derramando lagrimas mientras corria, aquel niño me había dejado Traumada con lo que había dicho**

**FIN FLACH BACK**

-Te acordaste ahoraaaa?.-

-N-No me toques!(….)Porque tuvo que ser verdad lo de la Venganza!...Ni siquiera se tu nombre!...-

-Me Llamo Zero…Y es porque las cosas que yo digo las cumplo, ósea te convertiré en mi Esposa, Amu.-

-No puedes a obligarme!.-

-A no?...y Que pasa sí…Mato a todos tus amigos y tu Familia?-

(….)  
-Así me gusta, que te parece recompensarme…Hmm…Trabajando Todos los Jueves a las 12:00 Pm, sin ser acompañada de nadie?...-

-Creo…Que me has ganado….De acuerdo…- Dije agachando la cabeza derramando lagrimas.

-No llores…-

-NO ME TOQUES!...-Salté desde el edificio a un árbol y del árbol a el suelo y busque a Ikuto.

-Ikuto?

-…-

-Ikuto?-

-Buu…..- Dijo alguien detrás de mi Abrazandome

-NO ME TOQUES!...- Dije dándome vuelta pensando que era Zero con la vista baja.

-Amu…Soy yo…Que pasa?...- Dijo tratando de acercarce a mi.

-Gomen….Gomen Ikuto….- Dije abrazandolo Llorando cada vez más.

-Que paso allí adentro?...-

-(_**Puedo matar a tu familia y a tus amigos.**_)**….**No quiero involucrar a nadie Ikuto….No quiero…Que nadie salga lastimado por culpa mía.-

-Es privado?.-

-Si.-

-Hiciste algún Contrato?.-

-No firme nada.-

-Vamonos a casa por otro camino, porfavor.-

-Bueno….-Caminamos en silencio, tenia la duda de que pasaría si le dijera a Ikuto sobre el Tema…(….)No se pondría furioso.

-Ikuto…-

-Que pasa?.-

-Quiero un Helado.-

-Te vas a poner gorda si comes Mucho Helado….-

-Después lo arreglare, no?...-

-Como?...-

-Pues…Haciendo Dieta o Ejercicio ^-^-

-Eso me agrada….

-Eh?-

-Me agrada ver una sonrisa en tu rostro, no me gusta verte preocupada…-Me beso como siempre lo hace, con amor, ternura, el ikuto que conozco, va a ser el mismo de siempre.

-Te amo….Ikuto.-

-Tambien te Amo…Amu-koi….-

-Vamos a comprar mi Helado….-

-Bueno, si insistes.-

**(YA COMPRADO EL HELADO .)**

-Esto ya se esta volvieno una costumbre, porque no me dices que **no** debes de **si** cuando te pido Helado?.-

-Por que si tu quieres…Ya no te puedo contradecir..-

-Pfffff…..Como sea…-

-**Amu, estas haciendo muy bien tu trabajo, sigue así…Ya se la dirección de tu casa.-** Se esucho zero en el auricular que estaba en algún lado.

-Hmm…Vamos a mi casa?-

-Bueno….-

-Me vas a contar?.-

-Sobre el tema?.- Pregunte de nuevo.

-Si…-

-No puedo ahora….-

-Porque?...-Fui a buscar un lápiz y un cuaderno para decirle a ikuto.

**En resumen….La persona escuchaba, era un desconocido completo desde pequeña y ahora, cuando pequeña, jugamos a la familia con el, y me dijo que el quería casarce a temprana edad, y me pidió matrimonio en ese mismo momento, yo lo único que hice fue correr**

-Entiendo..-

-Por que me pasa esto a Mi?.-

-Todabia yo no lo tengo claro, pero…Todabia no encuentro la razón para que estes Involucrada con Easter..-

-Tal vez….Su padre tenga el apellido Hinamori.-

-Tu crees?...-

-No lo puedo confirmar Baka.-

-Ahora que hacemos?...-

-Que hora es?-Pregunte.

-Las 14:40…..-

-Hac el almuerzo Ikuto, Estoy canzada, dormiré un poco y después me despiertas para que almuerzcé bueno?

-Bueno.-Me fui a acostar en mi Cama, tenia el Perfume de Ikuto, seguro que el se a quedado la mayoría de veces en mi Cama como un neko….Después use el método antiguo de cómo dormir mñas fácil….Empecé a imaginarme Gatos saltar una roca…-

-1 gatito…-

-2 gatitos…-

-4 gatitos.-

-5 Whuaa!...Gatitos-

-Z.z.Z.z.Z- Me quede dormida…Mi sueño….No lo podía ver con claridad….Lo único que podía ver era Sangre, Todos Luchando contra easter de nuevo…..

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 17!...Pff…estoy MUERTAAAAAAA de sueño ya son las 0:06 osea ya pasadito a media noche (CHILE)…..Sigan en Twitter Amuto12 y esta es una pagina que estoy haciendo para los fics Amuto Todo sobre amuto fics .mex . tl Todo Juntito**


	19. Capitulo 17

**Hoola Minna!...Como dije e Informe (creo ke fue x Twitter o no see pero dije a alguien x'D)…Hoy voy a subir el cap xk mañana tengo qe "TEJER!" D': Los profes kreen que no hago nada ¬¬''…Tengo Hobbies! :S' ¡!...Y tengo que hacer 5 cuadrados (kn lana )de 20x20 para una cuestión de solidaridas , fresa solidaria?...Agh!...No importa ahora los dejo kn el siguiente cap ^.^…..Y Como en tooodos los caaps lo repito a kadaaa ratooo!...SC no me pertenece a mi T_T si ubiera sido mio…Simlemente existirían todos, pero Tadase-gey no ubiera existido nunca Jamas!...pero PEACH PIT a decidido poner a ese D''x, Así que SC le pertenece a resumidas cuentas a PEACH PIT Muaaajajajajja!**

**Capitulo 19:**

* * *

**Amu Atrapada, Las dudas reveladas & preocupacion**

_**POV NORMAL:**_

Amu hinamori estaba durmiendo plasidamente en su cama con el perfume que la embriagaba de su amado Novio, en que ya todas conocemos a Ikuto Tsukiyomi (**N/A: Un amor & Nunca se le a quitado lo Sexy y lo burlon :DD**)…Amu, El dia anterior había tenido un tipo de **compromiso/contrato **con un desconocido que ella vio por un tiempo en su infancia, el es Zero (**N/A: Omito Apellido pok' no se me ocurre ninguno…Gomen c:**) ….Que el acuerdo que hicieron fue que Amu tiene que ir absolutamente todos los Jueves a las 12:00PM sin ser acompañada de nadie, si es que no obedece, simplemente seria condenada a las consecuencia, Por eso mismo ella evita de no involucrar a nadie en esto…..

_**IKUTO POV:**_

Hola a todos de nuevo…..Pues lo que se es que Amu se a encontrado con un deconocido de la infancia que le pidió matrimonio en ese mismo momento, si yo hubiera estado hay….(apretando puños)…

-(…)-

-Ikuto?...- Era mi perezosa neko que acababa de despertar de su sueño.

-Buenos Días Amu, hoy dia iras al Instituto?...- (**N/A: Se me olvido el dia ke era en el fic :LOL a ver el cap enterior xD**)

-Naa'….No tengo animos…..Puedes ir hoy por mi?...- En verdad…es tan Floja? (**n/a: yo…no encontré nada…así que el día será em….Miercoles!**)

-Bueno…No me demoro tanto en vestirme así que será rápido, me tome una ducha muy temprano Amu, eso es Injusto…-

-Moooo!...Eres Flojo Ikuto!...Solo quedan….Emm…veamos…Hoy es Miercoles, faltan más o menos 4 días para que mis mamá con Ami vuelvan T.T'-

-Y..?, eso no te hace relativamente Feliz?

-Si….es que…..-_Algo esconde esta chica._

La tome del mentón y acerque mi cara un poco a la de ella, pero la distancia entre nuestros labios era **muy **poco para ser sincero.-Que me escondes Amu?.-Dije dándole una leve mirada acesina.

-No te escondo nada, por lo menos…Nada Hasta ahora-

-(…..)No me conveses….Lo que digiste aller, era lo único que me tenias que decir?.-

-Si, te lo prometo C: -

-Hmmmmmm….De acuerdo, me iré a vestirme.-

-De acuerdo te espero aquí!.-

**AMU POV:**

Se lo prometi…Le prometí a Ikuto que no le escondia nada….No puedo mentirle, pero y lo hice!...Baka,baka,baka!...Por que a mi?!...-Era un debate dentro de mi mente…Un debate Loco y diicil de decir quien gana. Me dirigí a la Cocina y fui a coger un Cuchillo, estaba confundida, que seria de mi vida?...No quiero que nadie…(acercándome el cuchillo a las venas)…se involucre (Deslizando el Cuchillo en las venas)…..Sentí unas manos fuertes que me quitaron el Cuchillo.

-QUE PRETENDIAS HACER!- Se escucho a Ikuto Enojado…en que estaba pensando?, si terminaba con mi vida, se solucionaria todo?…No.

-Yo…-

-NADA DE PEROS NI DE DUDAS AHORA AMU!...QUE MOTIVOS TENIAS PARA HACER ESO?!-

-Gomen.-

-Diablos, no se puede convivir con tigo así Amu….- Se fue por la puerta dando un fuerte portaso. (un golpe fuerte al salir por la puerta)

-C-C-Convivir?-

-(…..)I-Ik-IKUTOO!...-Derramé lagrima tras otra, que se estrechaban alrededor de mi, hasta que sentí a mi Chara Dia.

-Amu-chan…Lo que te tengo que contar…No es muy buena noticia.- Hablo con la cara de preocupada que pone siempre cuando pasa algo malo

-Que ocurre Dia?.-Dije apartando las lagriamas de mis Ojos.

-Tu padre…..Es el Jefe de Easter…-

-Q-Que quieres decir Dia?...Mi padre esta muerto!...Yo fui a su funeral.-

-No….Es completamente sierto lo que te digo Amu, yo lo vi con mis propios Ojos, si quieres te puedo acompañar a La compañía.-

-De acuerdo….- "Le dejare una nota a Ikuto?"-Fue un pensamiento que apenas pude pensar, estaba decidida en ir a easter.

….

Camine Lentamente por la calle, estaba Nublado como aquel Día, no estaba el 100% Convencida en ir a Easter…Fui caminando un poco más rápido y me tope con Criss.

-Amu…Que te trae por aquí?-

-Voy donde easter…-

-Te llamaron?.-

-No es solo que….Necesito averiguar algo.-

-Ya veo en ese caso, te acompaño.-

-(…)Te econtraste con Ikuto?-

-Si, pero estaba un poco enojado parece, apenas le dije Hola y lo único que hizo fue decir "Tsk" y irse.-

-Ya veo…-

-Paso algo?

-No es nada….- Dije tomando mi brazo en la que intente de hacer una total estupides.

…._**En Easter**_…..

-Y aquí estamos…-

-Si…..Vamos.-Cuando entramos unos Guardias le preguntaron a el si era de la Compañía y después se dirigieron a mi un poco dudosos…-Usted es Hinamori Amu?.-

-Si lo soy…-

-Bienvenida, Hinamori-sama.-

-Por que hacen esto?-

-El presidente la cita en la oficina en en piso 10 en la ultima sala al fondo Señorita.-

-Gracias.-

-…..-

-Que fue eso!?-Pregunto Cristian un poco sorprendido.

-Creo que….Mi padre, No esta muerto.-

-Olle!...Para!...Sabes lo que pasara si vaas?.-

-Si lo se…Arigato….Pero tengo que saber algo.-

-Ten cuidado porfavor.-

-Lo tendre ^^-

Ya estaba a punto de llegar al piso 10 cuando de repente cuando se abren las puertas veo a mi Papá hay parado como si nada.

-Que Hombre más depreciable, no?- Dije caminando educadamente hacía el.

-Aquí esta mi Bebe…Cuanto tiempo en que no nos vemos….Desde que….*Mi muerte falsa*?-

-Bastardo!...-Dije haciendo Chara change de nuevo sin mi gatita Shana pero ahora lo puedo hacer aunque ella no este presente.

-Tomenla como prisionera en la habitación…Solo denle agua con un pan tostado todas las mañanas desde ahora.-

-Sueltame!...Sueltame!- Dje haciendo un berrinche, los guardias eran muy grandes.

….._**En la Habitacion**_…

-Lo sentimos Hinamori-sama…Pero son ordenes de nuestro jefe…Aquí tiene el agua de hoy dia y más tarde traeremos su Pan tostado…

-Oigan ustedes…Quien había estado aca antes?.-

-No sabemos nada de lo anterior señorita…-

-Ya veo…..-

-…"Bun"….-(Sonido de la puerta de metal :G')

-Dia…estas aquí sierto?...-

-Si amu-chan

-Anda a Casa y dile a las chicas sobre esto…-

-Y a Ikuto?.-

-No le digas Nada.-

-Pero si se pone esterico o loco por saber donde estas?-

-El ya deveria tener una idea clara sobre donde estoy…Pero no creo que le cueste tanto adivinarlo….-

-De acuerdo…Cuidate Amu-chan-

-Arigato.-

-De nada….-

Me siento tan cansada…Este piso más duro de lo normal…Solo **un **baso con agua para todo el día…Diablos…Porque a mi

**IKUTO POV:**

Estaba pensando de que habrá sido de Amu, me enoje bastante cuando vi de lo que trataba hacer, Cuando estaba caminando vi a la Chara de Amu…Me entro curiosidad cuando me fije de donde venia…Era una calle en la que la otra vez me había Juntado con Amu…

-Olle Ikuto!...- Se aproximo Tadase.

-Que pasa?-

-Donde esta Amu-chan?

-En casa-

-Tu viniste al Instituto por ella?

-Algo así…-

-Nos vemos niño rey.-

-….-

Corrí hacia la casa de Amu tenia una mala sensación, cuando llegue abrí la puerta desesperadamente.

-AMU!.-fue lo único que dije

-Ikuto-Nya..-

-Que pasa Yoru?...-

-No se lo digas YORUUUUUUUUU!-Gritaron las Charas de Amu.

-Yoru cuéntame…-Dije agarrándolo de la patita.

-Nyaa!...AMU ESTA ENCERRADA EN EASTER NYA!...ELLA ENCONTRO A SU PADRE ALLÍ-NYA!-

-Imposible….-

-Ikuto-nya…Para que crees que capturaron a Amu…..-

-No lo se…-

-Entonce Amu-nya….-

-Esta en peligro nya- Dijo Comletando la palabra, Shana

* * *

**FIIIIIIN CAPITULO 18 :DDDDD…Etoy muerta de sueño relativamente yo…Estoy teniendo sueño más temprano de lo normal :OO….Ok…Como siempre Sigan en Amuto12 en Twitter ^-^ Gracias A todos los ke me an mandado reviews :DDD Me siento viva de nuevo kn los reviews xDDD…Oka, les escribiré de nuevo el….Jueves ^-^ o mañana tal ves.**

**Bye Bye! Chile, Peñaflor 20:30 PM**

**By; Camila-Hinamori12**


	20. Capitulo 18

**HOLA HOLA HOLA!...Etoy media felizC:…Pork?...Etoy feliz pork se viene el feriado de una semana en septiembre :'D CHAO FUCK KOLEGIO NUNKA TE E KERIDO :'D…Y estoy Mal xk el Lunes tengo ke dar una kuestion de Gimnacia y volteretas, etc!...y yo no soy NADA de buena en eso xd así que después voy a tener k faltar 2 días Lunes aprox C: o enviarle al fuck viejo de física una comunicación y blablábla pero yo no kiero hacer nada de eso x k me da miedoooooo! .…..Oki aquí les tengo el kap 19 ^-^…**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_**Amu estaba apunto de cortase las venas con un cuchillo, pero en ese momento un brazo le quito el cuchillo de inmediato, era Ikuto…El la regaño, tal ves dijo algo que a la pelirosa le hirió…Amu tiene un acuerdo con Easter, que es ir todos los Jueves a las 12:00PM a trabajar con ellos.**_

_**Amu después de que Llorara un poco a la ida muy furiosa de ikuto al Instituto su chara dia aparece y le dice que su padre es el Jefe de easter, ella no se lo cree pero de todos formas ella va a la compañía para confirmarlo…En el camino ella se topa con Criss, su amigo de infancia, el le cuenta que se a encontrado con Ikuto y que estaba algo enojado, Amu se hacia la lesa y negaba todas las cosas que eran las verdades, y Criss acompaña a Amu a Easter.**_

_**Al estar adentro de easter, a Amu se le acercan unos guardias que le dicen que -"le cita el jefe en el piso 10"-,ella cuando esta a punto de abrirse las puertas del piso 10 ella ve a su padre parado como si nada, y hay es donde su vida cambia dramáticamente.**_

**Capitulo 19…**

* * *

_**AMU POV:**_

Cuando entre a la habitación vi a mi padre parado como si nada al frente de mi, estaba algo sorprendida, pero a la ves sentía un odio enorme ha el.

-Que Hombre más depreciable, no?- Dije caminando educadamente hacía el.

-Aquí esta mi Bebe…Cuanto tiempo en que no nos vemos….Desde ….*Mi muerte falsa*?-

-Bastardo!...-Dije haciendo Chara change de nuevo sin mi gatita Shana pero ahora lo puedo hacer aunque ella no este presente.

-Tomenla como prisionera en la habitación…Solo denle agua con un pan tostado todas las mañanas desde ahora.-

-Sueltame!...Sueltame!- Dje haciendo un berrinche, los guardias eran muy grandes.

….._**En la Habitacion**_…

-Lo sentimos Hinamori-sama…Pero son ordenes de nuestro jefe…Aquí tiene el agua de hoy dia y más tarde traeremos su Pan tostado…

-Oigan ustedes…Quien había estado aca antes?.-

-No sabemos nada de lo anterior señorita…-

-Ya veo…..-

-…"Bun"….-

-Dia…estas aquí sierto?...-

-Si amu-chan

-Anda a Casa y dile a las chicas sobre esto…-

-Y a Ikuto?.-

-No le digas Nada.-

-Pero si se pone esterico o loco por saber donde estas?-

-El ya deveria tener una idea clara sobre donde estoy…Pero no creo que le cueste tanto adivinarlo….-

-De acuerdo…Cuidate Amu-chan-

-Arigato.-

-De nada….-

Dudaba de todo ahora estaría en una Habitacion encerrada no se que diablos me harán…Lo peor es que no quiero involucrar a nadie como Kukai, Mi madre, Ami, Ikuto, Tadase, Rima, Utau, Nageshico, todos…Y después cai un un profundo sueño. ….._**En la Habitacion**_…

-Lo sentimos Hinamori-sama…Pero son ordenes de nuestro jefe…Aquí tiene el agua de hoy dia y más tarde traeremos su Pan tostado…

-Oigan ustedes…Quien había estado aca antes?.-

-No sabemos nada de lo anterior señorita…-

-Ya veo…..-

-…"Bun"….-(Sonido de la puerta de metal :G')

-Dia…estas aquí sierto?...-

-Si amu-chan

-Anda a Casa y dile a las chicas sobre esto…-

-Y a Ikuto?.-

-No le digas Nada.-

-Pero si se pone esterico o loco por saber donde estas?-

-El ya deveria tener una idea clara sobre donde estoy…Pero no creo que le cueste tanto adivinarlo….-

-De acuerdo…Cuidate Amu-chan-

-Arigato.-

-De nada….-

**IKUTO POV:**

Después que Yoru me dijo lo que le paso a Amu, me alarme, no sabia que hacer, no sabia como actuar, le habrá afectado las palabras que le dije en ese entonces?...No lo creo pero, aunque ella no quiera involucrar a nadie yo la quiero salvar, no quiero que le pase nada malo adentro de esa compañía, y si el padre de Amu es el Jefe?...Que diablos hare?...

-Ikuto-Nya…Que piensas Hacer?...-

-Hoy vamos a dar vueltas por easter, vamos a intentar de entrar y mañana vamos a buscarla y pedirle ayuda a los niñotas de los Guardianes y amigos de Amu (**n/a: Los guardianes en general x'DDD**)…

-Y…Ahora vamos a **eso?**-

-Hmmm…Primero, almorzaremos y después vamos.-

-Eso me recuerda….-

-Yo nunca te eh visto cocinar Ikuto-Nya…-

-Pff….Para que vamos a necesitar eso si podemos llamar y pedir una pizza…-

-Siempre lo has hecho así,,,,-

-No arruines mi Plan de comida Yoru T.T-

-Bueno Bueno…..

-Amu….

**POV GUARDIANES.**

Nosotros los guardianes estábamos en el Parque donde Ikuto tocaba el violin, cerca de Easter, eso nos traía muchos recuerdos.

-Olle…no e visto a Amu mucho tiempo….-

-Si la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa con Ikuto, es Injusto!...-Dice Utau Haciendo un berrinche (**utau esta invitada x Kukai :D**)

-Utau…Ellos son novios, es totalmente normal entre ellos.- Dijo Tadase

-Kukaii…Y si llamamos a Amu?...- Propuso Yaya

-Hmm….Cual es su numero O_O'-

-Kukai eres amigo de Amu más de un Año y no le as pedido su móvil?.-

-Es que…Me da un poquito de vergüenza -_- …-

-Kukai Sauma con VERGUENZAAA!.- Dijeron todos gritando.

-CALLENCE!

-Olle…Ustedes.-…

-Que pasa Dark?- Pregunto Rima

-Es solo que Escuche un grito desde Allí y fue muy similar al de Amu.-

-Yo no creo que Amu este ecerrada allí Dark, mas encima porque Amu estaría encerrada en ese Lugar?.-

-No lo se, pero tengo una mala sensación desde hace mucho rato…-

-Hmmm….- Repitieron todos los que estaban allí presentes.

-Voy Allí un momento para ver Algo…-

-Bueno cuídate!

…

**DARK POV:**

Amu….Desde hacé mucho tiempo que ya no hablamos nosotros solos, no te evisto casi ningún tiempo todo porque Ikuto esta cerca de ti Amu…..Esos labios, ya tienen un dueño definido?...Fui a Easter, me parecía una empresa misteriosa por lo que me conto Amu a sus 12 años lo sucedido.

Cuando llegue un guardia Joven algo así por mi edad me pregunto-Necesita algo Joven?.-

-Es que una Hombre me llamo desde aquí quisiera verlo por un momento, puedo pasar?

-Claro, mientras solo sea Para eso.-

-Si es solo para eso, Arigato.-

-Pasé porfavor.-

Subi a un accensor y fui al piso 9 que al parecer allí era el ultimo registro que tenia el acensor…

-Dejeme tranquila!...Yo no necesito nada de ustedes!...Mi padre y esta compañía las hare pedasos.!-

-Por favor Hinamori-Sama, coma lo que se ofrece todas las mañanas y por todo el Día.-

-No lo hare.-

-Nos obliga a Castigarla Hinamori-sama.

-NO ME INTERESA!-

-Gomen-ne Hinamori-sama.-

-Kyaaa!

-"Amu!"-Pensé

Fui corriendo a la puerta que estaba semi-abierta y fui a coger a Amu de allí

-Dejenla tranquila!- Grite y me avanalce sobre ellos pegándole en el estomago hasta dejarlos adoloridos en el piso.

-Dark?

-Estas Bien Amu?-

-Cumples tu promesa ^-^, me alegro de eso.-

-Vamonos.- Dije agarrándole la Mano.

-Waaaaaaa!.-

Salimos por la ventana y hay estaba sorpresivamente los Guardianes.

-Que hacen Aca?

-Sabiamos que tu saldrías con Amu si de ella se trataba.- Dijo Rima

-Si, y también adivinamos que saldrías por la ventana ya que era la forma más rápida y segura…Bueno segura no ¬¬- Dijo Utau

-Estas Bien?- Le pregunte a Amu.

-Tienes Hambre?.-

-Adivinaste.-

-Jajajaja!...OH!...Espera hay tienes algo.- Dije sacándole un aparato en el cuello.

-No puedes estar en tu casa, que pasaría si tu estarías allí con tu familia y los atacarían a ellos?.-

-Los defiendo.

-Amu…Sabes que no lo puedes hacer sola.

-Por eso estamos nosotros Aquí!-

-Minna!...-Dijo Amu casí Llorando…

-Tranquila princesita. Ya estas a salvo ahora solo necesitas estar tranquila y alejranos de Aquí.

-Arigato Minna.-

-Vamonos a tu casa.-

-Bueno.

**NORMAL POV:**

Amu estaba felizmente comiendo un Helado de Chocolate con los demás caminando hacia su Casa. Cuando llego a la puerta se tubo que despedir de todos y lo peor es que se encontraría con la persona que le dijo aquellas palabras que a ella le llegaron…

-Chao Minna!...Gracias por Ayudarme!.

-De nada Amu-chan!...-

-Amu…..- Se escucho a Dark

-Que pasa?.-

-Cuidate.-

-Lo hare!...- Dijo animadamente y después tomo un respiro, boto y abrió la puerta

**IKUTO POV.**

Sentí la Puerta Así que fui a verla me parecio muy raro quien vendría aquí a estas horas?.Abrí la puerta y me sorpendio o que vi.

-Amu?

-No me digas Amu.-

-Olle!...No que tu estabas encerrada en Easter!?-

-DIA!.-

-Gomen Amu-chan…-

-No fue ella si no Yoru,,,.

-No valia la pena saberlo Ikuto…Quien quiere vivir con una persona que no sabe convivir con los demás, eh?-

-Amu, vamos!, estaba enojado en ese momento!.

-Quiero estar sola en mi pieza si quieres estar hay mejor que estes en silencio.-

-Amu…..Todabias me Amas sierto?

-Te amo Ikuto!...Y tu lo sabes…Pero hoy han pasado muchas cosas…

-Tu padre…-

-Si, mi padre es el Jefe de Easter…Fingir una muerte, arrestar a su propia Hija a que antes le daba de comer…..Como puede pasar esto?!-

-Tranquilizate Amu…-

-Por…Que Ikuto?-

-No lo se, ahora descanza, solo necesitas eso…Yo te protegeré.-

-Arigato Ikuto.- Fue lo único que dijo en ese momento y después se durmió y callo en mi pecho…

-Después de eso Hablaremos..-La lleve a su cuarto cerre por un momento las ventanas de su piesa con seguro para que no entrara nadie, cerre las cortinas del comedor y puse seguro a todas las ventanas del primer piso y del segundo y después cuando termine me fui a la pieza de Amu abri un poco la ventana puse seguro y me quede con Amu Allí a su lado abrazándola.

* * *

**FIN CAP 19 :DDDDD Ok…Estoy pensando que soy mas resposable haciendo los fics que haciendo las tares del Colegio xD…Y aquí termine otro cap ^^ Todabia falta mucho para el capitulo 40…muchas aventuras, drama, y todo sobre todooo Amuto xD 3 Siganme x Twitter así sabran los detalles de fic ^^ **

** Amuto12. Y en Chile, peñaflor…..Son las….22:39PM :D ya es tarde xD & No se olviden de dejar sus reviews Gracias a las personas qe me dejan siempre reviews desde el primer dia en qe subi el fic y asi en adelante estoy Happy reciviendo reviews de ustedes ^^**

**Y si quieren algún pedido etc…Envienme un correo en: **** . **** C: BYE BYE! **


	21. Capitulo 19

**Hoooooola Amigos de fanfiction!...Sorry x la tardanza sqe tuve hoy dia k salir temprano a Santiago :B' y me mori de calor x'D no te kiero tanto Primavera :LOL!...Oka aki les dejo el cap 20 Ñosdojasd…..Y se me olvida estoSC NO ME PERTENECE A MII, Solo le pertenece a PEACH PIIIIIT**

* * *

**La tragica realidad, el final de quien?**

**POV NORMAL**

Ikuuto Tsukiyomi fue el primero en despertarce por la mañana, su pelirosa todavía estaba durmiendo…Ikuto entendia un poco lo que sentía amu , ya que antes el también estaba así.

-Siempre te protegeré Amu…eso Recuerdalo…-Dijo el peli-azul mirando a su novia dormida como una neko…

-Hmm…No que las personas que miraban a las personas mientras están durmiendo son pervertidas?...-Dijo Amu aun un poco risueña

-Estabas escuchando eh?...No me importa…Solo puedo verte a ti mientras duermes asi que mientras sea yo el único pervertido de tu vida estará todo bien….- Dijo Ikuto victorioso al ver que su novia lo quería atrapar y no ser ella la que siempre pierde.

-Baka…..Me haces desayuno?...No soporto el dolor en mi espalda…-

-Te hicieron daño esos tipos de Easter?...- Pregunto Ikuto preocupado.

-No….Bueno…eto…No importa.-

-Amu, si importa que te hicieron?.-

-Nada.-

-Muestrame tu espalda.- Dijo ikuto acercándose a ella.

-Nooooo….-Dijo amu hechandoce a otro lado un poco sonrojada.

-Vamos Amu!, ten por lo menos un poco de confianza en mi solo te quiero curar.-

-No importa, después cicatrizan.-

-Cicatrizan?...Eso quiere decir que la herida es grave Amu….Muestrame.-

-…-

-AMU VEN!.- Dijo ikuto agarrando de la polera de su novia por atrás con fuerza.

-Tsk…-Amu se quejo por el roce que tubo la mano de Ikuto cuando la jalo.

-Lo siento por eso.-

-Hm…-Hay amu se dejo y dejo que ikuto le viera las heridas, pero cuando Ikuto levanto la polera de amu (**N/A: Amu se esta afirmando por adelante oviamente o si no el fic seria….Algo raro x'D**)

-Amu, quien te hizo esto?.- Dijo Ikuto viendo las finas líneas en la espalda de la pelirosa.

-Los guardias de easter, creo.-

-Y….Quien fue el que dijo que te hicieran esto….?-

-Creo que el sujeto que es Jefe.- Dijo amu con la vista baja derramando unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Amu el Jefe de Easter es tu padre, sierto?-

-Si lo era.-

-Amu no puedes ser así con el.-

-ENTONCES COMO QUIERES QUE SEA CON EL?!...Amable!?, Que le sonriera en ese entonces?!, ese hombre que me engaño a Mi madre y a Ami!...Y a mi….Tsk, soy una estúpida.-Dijo con la vista baja.

-Tranquila, te dije que yo te iba a proteger sierto?.-

-Gracias Ikuto.-

-De nada.

(…)

-Ikuto.-

-Que pasa?-

-Como piensas curar las heridas?.-

-Hmmm…Tienes vendas?.-

-Si, están en la cocina.-

-Bien, iré a buscarlas.-

-Te espero.

_Minutos después…._

-Ya las encontré.-

-Bien, has tu trabajo.-

-Hmmmmmm…-

-Y…Dime amu, porque te hicieron esto?, tubo que ser por una razón.-

-Si, lo es, es porque yo no quise aceptar la comida que me ofrecia el.-

-Ya veo, entonces fue porque no aceptabas eso y ellos te golpeaban con que?.- Pregunto Ikuto Curiso

-Un latigo que tenían para castigar a cada persona que desovedesca.- Dijo amu como si supiera absolutamente todo sobre los motivos y derechos que tiene la empresa.

- Tsk….Si ubiera estado allí…(apretando puños)…-

-Ikuto…Eso duele.-

-Gomen…-

(….)

-Que estas pensando hacer Ikuto?.- Pregunto le pelirosa al notar a su novio muy callado.

-Que pasara cuando lleguen tu mamá y Ami?-

-Lo más probable es que me valla de la ciudad sin darle explicaciones a ellas.-

-Estas loca?!.- Dijo Ikuto sorprendido con la respuesta de Amu, ocea…ella lo dejaría solo?

-Tal ves lo este, o de lo contrario mi familia será lastimada o capturada por easter.-

-….-

-Entonces te puedo hacer otra promesa?.-

-Cual?.-

-Protegere a tu Familia y a ti, para que no te alejes de mi.-

-No vas a poder cargar con todo eso tu solo Ikuto…-

-Y con cristian y Dark…y Castiel?...-

-No los involucres con easter Ikuto.-

-Porque?...Somos hombres Amu….Somos machos que protegen :'D…-Dijo ikuto algo convencido con las estupideces que decía.

-Ikuto…No seas Exagerado. ¬¬ -

-El teatro Amu…El teatro-

-Así?...-

-Eh?, acaso crees que no puedo hacerlo yo solo o con compañía?.-

-Ah que te refieres con compañía Ikuto?.-

-Pues…Te acuerdas cuando tu me salvaste cuando estaba siendo controlado por easter con los demás?-

-Y con decir **los demás,**te refieres a los guardianes?.-

-Exacto….-

-No estaras pensando ir de la nada a decirle esto a los chicos e ir a easter así de repente?.-

-Adivinaste.-

-Ikuto eso es imposible.-

-Cuanto apuestas?...-

-Veamos…Yo apuesto….Que me ire del país de la ciudad si no pudes con eso.-

-Yo apuesto dejar de ser novios.-

-…-

-NO ME GUSTO ESO IKUTO!...- Dijo amu chillona tiranoce encima de Ikuto.

-Amu….Apuestas son apuestas.-

-Nononononononononono!...Yo quiero a Ikuto siempre con migo!...-

-Y ahora tu de la nada me dices eso?...-

-No quiero estar sola, o si no…-

-O si no….-

-No ubiera un yo…-

-Amu te dire lo mismo que tu me dijiste, no exajeres, existen miles de Hombres.-

-Pero no todos son Iguales.- Dijo Amu enojada.

-No te enojes.-

-Me acompañas?...No quiero ir sola.-

-A donde?...Easter?

-Exacto, vamos?.-

-Tienes que vestiré y ya termine de vendarte las heridas.-

-De acuerdo Gracias Ikuto.-

-Mi besoo!?.-

-Molestas, sabes?-

-(Eccena de beso en procesooo)…._1min después….._Te amo Amu.-

-Yo igual ahora suéltame!.-

-Hm…-

Amu fue a vestirse, Ikuto también y como el era más rápido en vestirse, al terminar empezó a ordenar las cosas en la casa de su novia que no era para nada de normal en el ordenar una casa, después de dio cuenta que su novia se empezó a duchar por el ruido de cuando uno gira la cosa para dar el agua.

_Media hrs después…._

-Ikuto ya estoy lista…-

-Tardaste mucho….¬¬….Vamonos.-

-Bueno, bueno…-

_Al frente de Easter….._

-Crees que me traten de atrapar cuando entre?...-

-Si…Trajiste a Shana, sierto?.-

-Si esta en mi bolsito…

-Si aquí estoy-nya! – Dijo Shana saliendo del bolsito cuadrilles rojo

-Bien…Ahora vámonos…-

-ESPERA!.-

-Que pasa?...-Dijo Ikuto Asustado por el grito que dio su novia.

-Trajiste a Yoru?..-

-Si baka…Esta en mi cabeza hace mucho rato.-

-Oh!...No me había dado cuenta O.O' –

-Ok…Ahora a entrar.-

_Adentro de Easter._

-Ella no es Hinamori-Sama?.-¿?

-Si, ella es, la ultima ves que la vimos la rescataron.-¿?

-Ahora no se va a escapar, Atrapenla!.-¿?

-No si estoy yo aquí..-Dijo Ikuto amenazante haciendo chara change con Yoru, & con el ataque de tirar la manita y blablá hizo que el piso de easter quedara algo dañado y quitando a los otros del camino.

-Vamonos.-

-Porque te pones tan serio?.-

-Por que quieren atraparte a ti, y eso no se los voy a permitir.- Dijo el peliazul con el ceño fundido.

-No me pasara nada hasta ahora Ikuto…Tienes que tener esa actitud cuando estes al frente de mi padre.-

-No creo que tu padre sea superior de personalidad que yo, si antes era un chillón…-

-Ahora no…-

-Hmmm…Bueno como sea vámonos a el acensor.-

-Piso 10.-

-No sabia amu, gracias.-

-De nada ^^…-

_En el Piso 10:_

-Es Hinamori-sama!-¿?

-Atrapenla!-¿?

-No dejen que escape!-¿?

-Shana…..- Dijo amu para que su chara haga un chara change, Hizo el ataque de tirar varias garras de la mano de neko a la ves haciendo que los presentes quedaran con graves heridas, pero menos Ikuto.

-Eso me sorprende, porque tienes los mismos ataques que yo?.-

-No lo se, por que no le preguntas a Shana?...-

-No lo responderé Amu-chan, porque seria algo vergonzoso para ti.-

-Haaaaaamp…-

-Jajajaja!...Tu cara esta roja!.-

-Hurusai!...Ahora vámonos!

_En la sala del Jefe:_

-Así que volviste Amu?- Dijo el padre de Amu mirando a su Hija directamente.

-No me vengo a entregar padre, me vengo a vengar de los que has hecho.-

-Así…..y que haras?.-

-Lo sabras pronto…eso ya no importa…Ahora dime, porque eres Jefe de easter?.-

-Para sentirme único.-

-Unico?...Que quieres decir con único?-

-En casa….Era solo un estorbo…No?-

-No lo eras hasta hoy…-

-Porque eres así amu?...A caso…..Me odias?...-

-O-Odiarte?.-

-Si, odiarme…..el sentimiento de queres matar a alguien por el odiar de una persona….-

-Basta Señor Tsumugo (**n/a: Así se llamaba okno?:B''**)-

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto…novio de mi Hija.-

-No me llames Hija!...Y-Yo….No crei que esto seria así sabes?...-

-Hmm…Me estas causando muchos problemas Amu-chan…Y eso también afectaría a mis planes….Por eso…Creo que el cebo tiene que desaparecer, el cebo que no sabe convivir con la gente….-

-C-Convivir….-

-Una persona que no muestra su verdadero yo….-

-Damare….-

-Muere Amu…..-

-AMU!- Se escucho Ikuto desesperado al ver el Jefe de easter sacaba una pistola de su chaleco.

_**BUUUUUUM **_

(…..)

* * *

**Fiiiiiiiiiiin del capitulo 20 Muajajajaja!...Mala yo que les deja con la mensa Incognita en la cabeza x'D…..El padre de Amu, habrá disparado…Pero….Ikuto se abra colado al medio?...o solo se queda mirando en shock?...Amu reaccionara después de todas las palabras crueles de su "Padre!?"…Hasta yo quedo anciosa x lo que después llegue a pasar xDDDDDDDDDD….Oka todo eso y mas en el prox capitulo ^^…No olviden dejar sus reviews!..Los espare con ancias su opinión sobre el capitulo 20 :DDDDD….Siganme en Twitter Amuto12 asi sabran cuando subiré los caps, adelantos de los caps etc…..!**

**Ya ne!-**

**Sabado 22:59Hrs…Chile,Region Metropolitana, Peñaflor :OOO (Que novedad esta cuestión de poner la hora xd)**


	22. Capitulo 20 :D

**Holaas Wolassssss!...Aqui les traigo el Cap 21 :DDDDD Chun Chun…!...Ya me imajino lo qe puedo llegar a escribir pero no se que personaje va a salir dañado…Amu o Ikuto?...AGH!...No se pero da igual eso va a ser producto de mi imaginación Muuajwdjasd….Si qieren agregarme en face avísenme x un review dándome su nombre y hay yo les digo el Mio ^^ o se los digo al final del cap…Pero me tiene qe dar su nombre para qe caxhe cuando asepte x'D y hay vamos hacer un grupo y hablaremos de Ikuto & Amu y etc…:DDDD.**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**_

_**El padre de Amu le estaba haciendo un monton de preguntas a ella y a la ves un monton de palabras que a ella le afectaban, hay Ikuto lo interrumpio.**_

_**-Tsukiyomi Ikuto…novio de mi Hija.-**_

_**-No me llames Hija!...Y-Yo….No crei que esto seria así sabes?...-**_

_**-Hmm…Me estas causando muchos problemas Amu-chan…Y eso también afectaría a mis planes….Por eso…Creo que el cebo tiene que desaparecer, el cebo que no sabe convivir con la gente….-**_

_**-C-Convivir….-**_

_**-Una persona que no muestra su verdadero yo….-**_

_**-Damare….-**_

_**-Muere Amu…..-**_

_**-AMU!- Se escucho Ikuto desesperado al ver el Jefe de easter sacaba una pistola de su chaleco.**_

_**BUUUUUUM**_

_**(…..)**_

_**Capitulo 21:**_

**NORMAL POV:**

Ikuto quería ponerse al medio para salvar a su novia pero hay fue cuando otra persona lo empujo.

-Amu!...-Dijo Ikuto al ver que ya estaba lejos de ella

-No seas idiota Ikuto, sabes lo que pasara si te mueres sierto?.- ¿?

-Cristian?.- Dijo la pelirosa sorprendida.

-Gomen-ne Amu, pero tengo que devolverte un favor.-

-Criss.-

-Ya veo…(aplaudiendo)…Así que cristian fue un traidor de easter después de todo no?.-

-No soy un traidor…Solo…Protego a una amiga de la infancia…No?..Amu…- Dijo mirando los ojos de la pelirosa que estaba cubiertos por una capa de lagrimas.

-Criss…Tú…Porque?.-

-Ya te lo dije, te debo un favor…- Dijo con la voz apagada

-Criss…- Dijo Amu derramando la capa de lagrimas que tenia en sus ojos.

-Gome-ne..Am…amu…- fueron las ultimas palabras de Cristian, después callo al seco suelo.

-Porque matar a otras personas…Cuando nadie sale beneficiado?.-

-…-

-ERES UN COBARDE!...L-Lo único que haces es combertirte en una estúpida basura que nunca se puede usar de nuevo!...ERES DE LO PEOR!...SABRIAS COMO RACCIONARIA AMI SI SUPIERA ESTO!?...ERES UN ASECINO!..-

-Amu, ya calmate.- Decia Ikuto tratando de tranquilizarla de lo lejos a su pelirosa

-Solo…Dime…Porque ese funeral falso?.-

-Para ver las caras infelices de las personas presentes..-

-Y eso te hacia feliz acaso?

-Si…..Tú cara…era la que me divertia más…No mostrabas alegría o tristeza…..Pero lo aguantabas por el bien de tu hermana sierto?.-

-Tsk…..-

-Tu espalda…Esta herida, sierto?-

-Para que quieres saber?-

-Eso singnifica que si…entonces, no puedes tener ni un roce en la espalda por eso….-

-Vamos Ikuto…Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí….-

-Bien.-

-Una Gatita perdida, donde iras?, que camino tomaras?, yo te seguire, Gatita perdida…- ¿?

-Que fue eso?.- Pregunto La pelirosa angustiada.

-No lo se pero seguramente es una trampa, no le tomes atención.-

-Si tu lo dices.-

**AMU POV:**

La voz que escuche…sera de Zero?...Si…Tiene que ser de el la voz…Nadie más podría tener esos pensamientos.

-Amu estas Bien?.-

-Si solo que estoy algo Triste.- Digo mirando el cielo nublado

-No te preocupes…Todo estará bien…-

-Tengo que ir por mi Madre y Ami…-

-Viajar?...Cuando ya solo quedan pocos días para que ellas vuelvan a casa.-

-Si…es solo que….Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo les va a pasar si no las voy a busacar.-

-Si así tu lo piensas…Te acompañare.-

-Estas seguro?...-

-Que pasara con Castiel y Utau?...-

-Jajaja…Los dejare con Kukai…Seguramente Utau forzara a Castiel a eso…-

-Si lo dices de esa manera….Pensaria lo mismo jajajaja.-

-Carrera?...-

-Eh?...(me tomaron la mano)….Waaaaaa!...I-Ikuto nonononono!...Tsk…d-duele.-

-Estas bien!?...Te hice daño?...-

-No lo se baka…pero lo más probable es que me hallas abiertos las heridas que estaban sicatrizando….- Dije con una gotita en la nuca.

-Gomen…-

-Ya…No importa.-

-Quieres un Helado?...-

-Me pondré Gorda Ikuto…Prefiero un Jugo de mora.-

-Bueno vamos al parque donde yo toco mi violin…-

-De acuerdo.-

_En el parque…._

-Un Jugo de mora porfavor…- Dije educadamente…Pero parece que para el tipo fue de diferente forma

-Claro señorita.- Dijo con una mirada pervertida.

- (super mirada asecina de ikuto en accion) –

-Aquí tiene!...Que le vaya bien con su novio señorita!...Hasta luego!..- Dijo con muchas gotitas de sudor en la cabeza por la mirada acesina que tenia Ikuto permanentemente por ese rato.

-Que fue eso?.-

-Nada, nada, tu eres ,mi chica sabes?.-

-Si lo se Ikuto, soy tuya y de nadie más…Si lo se porque lo dices!?...-Dije desesperada ya que no era la primera ves que ikuto me decía lo mismo y yo le respondia igual

-Porque no me gusta que te miren otros chicos…-

-Celoso…- Dije hechandome a un lado porque ya sabia que iba a pasar si decía eso.

-Ce…Celoso?...Yo?...Amuuuu!...-Dijo corriendo hacia a mi…

-Shana!...-Dije de una por que ikuto venia con chara change.

-Si amu-chan…-

-Saltaaaaa….Saltaa…Saltaaaaaa!...Waa!...Ikuto nonono!.-

-Te vas a lastimar si caes Amu….-

-No importa!...P-pero saltas más rápido que yo eso no vale .

-Solo quiero abrazarte Amu…..-

- Una Gatita perdida, donde iras?, que camino tomaras?, yo te seguire, Gatita perdida…- ¿?

-…-

-Muy cerquita de ti…Una neko perdida…Que hara?...-¿?

-Amuuu!...Vamos!...Dejamee Abraazaarteee!.-

-No….No quiero –

-Que quieres decir con el **No quiero?, **Te va a ir muy mal Amu!...-

-No estoy perdida…Solo…- Dije deteniéndome en una casa.

-….-

-Te atrape!.- Se escucho victorioso

-Ikuto…-

-Si?.-

-Estoy perdida?.- Dije como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Claro que no lo estas Baka!...Estas con migo y mientras estes con migo todo estrara bien.-

-Encerio?...-

-Sip….Porque lo preguntabas…-

-Porque hay una voz que me dice que soy una neko perdida, que esta muy cerca de mi…- Dije abrazandome.

-Amu…..Yo te protegeré…todo estará bien.-

-Te amo Ikuto…- Dije dándome vuelta y dándole un beso

-Que pasa Amu?...-Dijo Ikuto sonriente

-Tengo miedo….-

-No te preocupes ya te lo dije…..Te protegeré-

-Y….Si me atrapan cuando este sola?-

-Yo siempre estare a tu lado.

-Encerio?.-

-Si…Ahora deja de preguntar tonterisas o no te responderé nunca más.- Dijo con una gota en la nuca.

-Gomen-ne…Solo que estaba algo extraña…-

-No T-E PREOCU-PES!.- Dijo con su mano en mi cabeza

-Vamos…-

-Si…..-

_En casa….._

-Ok…..Ahora a hacer las cosas.-

-Amu…recién son las…6 de la tarde ¬¬ -

-Es Tarde Ikuto y yo Normalmente hago las cosas Temprano.-

-Y por que no las hiciste temprano ¿?-

-Me eh vuelto así desde que estas aquí Ikuto.-

-Eso ya lo sabia jeje…-

-Bien, primero…Yo hare las cosas Aquí…tu aras el segundo piso.-

-Pero Amuuuuuuuuuuuu…..-

-Naada de **peros **Ikuto.-

-Buenooo…-

_Despues de 1hrs…_

-Ikuto ya estas Listo?-

-….-

-Diablos este Hombre si que me hace enfadar….-

-Ikuuuto!...-

-ZzZzZ….- Salian **Z **por todos lados

-I-K-UU-TOOO ¡!-Grite como loca al saber que Ikuto no había hecho nada en todo el tiempo.

-Amuu…es temprano para que me andes dejando sordo.-

-Q-que quieres decir con esoooooo!?...-

-Siempre molestas en las mañanas….-

-Mañanas!?...Son las 7 de la tarde Ikuto!...Eso no es mañana!...-

-Dejame dormir un rato!...- Me grito!...Que ironia Amu.

-C-Como quieras yo daré un paseo.-

-Ya,ya…-

-Este Hooombre!...-Dije muy furiosa.

-Dice esto y lo otro cuando esta dormido….Ya vera cuando este bien despierto!...-

-Amu-chan es como todas las personas cuando están cansados…- Dijo Día que estaba en el bolzo cuadrilles.

-Lalalalala!...No escucho a nadie.-

-Amu-chan porque tan egoísta?...-

-Yo no soy egoísta Shana.-

-Y no que no escuchabas a nadie amu-chan?-

-AGH!...-

-Mira…porque una neko andaría por aquí a estas horas?.-

-No es tu Incumbencia Zero….-

-Te diste cuenta?...Eres una Neko perdida…siempre te seguire…- Dijo con cara de malisia

-En tus sueños….-

-Mis sueños de hacen realidad si o si…-

-Los mios siempre son reales…-

-Ah!...Así que handas ruda, eh?...Por que no vamos a easter a arreglar esto…-

-No gracias….-

-Vamos solo un rato….- Dijo acercando su mano a mi brazo.

-No la toques…-¿?

-Ikuto?...Pero tu…No estab-

-Vamonos Amu….estar aquí no vale la pena.

-De acuerdo….-

-Amu…..Ten cuidado donde vallas….Siempre estarán trampas….Sabias?... - se escucho de lo lejos a Zero

**Fiiiin del Capitulo 21…Revieeews!?...Que pasara con amu en los próximos Días?...Eso lo veremos en el prox cap :DD…Si see…Yo siempre subo los caps bien tarde por lo menos en mi país x'D ….El cambio de hrs me afecta caleta woajdaosd..NO FUI AL COLEGIO JOASJDOASD….Bye,bye!...Sigan en twitter amuto12 :D y CamiSlap12Amuto….CHAYYYY**

**Chile, Peñaflor Lunes 3/09….22:23PM**


	23. Capitulo 21

**Hola minna! :D….Un pokito tarde qe el anunciado qe di en twitter . pero igual lo subi entre los dias qe acorde qe eran Jueves y Viernes... ^^…Aquí les traigo el capitulo….emm…..el Cap 22 ;D….Y sin mas que decir aquí les dejo la continuación del fic :D…y SC no me pertenece…y…Tampoco me pertenece Ikuto…en verdad, a amu le pertenece a Amu D; ..No importa mientras solo sea Amuto y no TADAMU!...todo bien ^^…SC le pertenece a PEACH-PIT…**

**Capitulo 22…**

* * *

**NORMAL POV.**

Ya había pasado un Día de la muerte de Cristian y que La pelirosa fue a easter a enfrentar a su padre…Aparte, Amu estaba pensativa sobre lo que ella escucho de Zero la ultima ves, a que se referia exactamente?, cual era su objetivo al decir aquello?...Y el peliazul de ojos zafiros que tienen algún poder sobre las chicas o es que el es el chico más hermoso del mundo (**N/A: Y sexy **)…Ikuto estaba viendo a su novia que estaba al lado suyo viendo TV…El chico ya había notado que la pelirosa estaba pensando **eso**.

-Amu…-

-….-

-Amu…- Moviendole el brazo Izquerdo.

-Eh?...Que pasa Ikuto?...- Dijo la pelirosa con duda

-En que pensabas?.-

-No tiene mayor importancia….-

-Que friaaaaa….-´

-….- La chica permaneció en silencio.

-Vamos Amu!...Que te pasa?.- El peliazul insistió

-Es que….-

-Piensas sobre lo que te dijo el?...-

-Si….-

-Amu…- La llamo con dulzura

-eh?...-

-Te protegeré siempre, y para siempre, escuchaste?.-

-Neko baka…..- Dijo la chica peliroza, tomando con sus manos la cara de su novio y dándole un tierno beso.

-Te amo…Sabias Ikuto?..-

-Siempre lo eh sabido.- Dijo Ikuto dando un corto beso.

-Vamos a caminar?...-

-Estas segura?...- Pregunto El peliazul

-Si lo estoy solo quiero asegurarme de algo.-

-Bien…-

**AMU POV**

Tenia que ver si lo que dijo Zero es verdad, o porque lo dijo…Así que le dije a Ikuto que me acompañara, o si no me iba a pasar algo.

-Nee….Ikuto-

-Que pasa?.-

-Que pasaría si me atrapan de nuevo los de Easter?...-

-Iria yo por ti…-

-No…-

-No?.-

-No quiero perder a Nadie más…-

-Amu pero tu –

-No ikuto…Esta es mi decisión, va a ser un juego…Si ellos me atrapan…Adios a lo de ser libre y si no pueden será lo mismo.-

-Pero…Amu…-

-Mañana tomare el primer vuelo a el destino donde esta mi Madre con Ami.-

-Amu no puedes sola…..-

-Baka…Iré con tigo….-

-Y donde sacas los boletos y todo eso?-

-Tengo mis ahorros.-

-Pero…..Amu…-

-Ya nada de **peros **ikuto.-

-Tsk….De acuerdo como digas, uno que quiere convivir con tigo, tu nuncas vas a cambiar, aunque se preocupen por ti nunca tomas en cuenta eso…-

-….-Quede en completo silencio…Pensativa, dudosa, me quería tirar desde un edificio…

-Q-que dijiste?.-

-Eso Amu….lo que es-

-NO ME LLAMES AMU!.-

-Amu no te enojes…-

-NO ME TOQUES!.-

-No ves Amu…Siempre habran obstáculos para ti…donde vallas.- ¿?

Mire donde provenia la voz aun en Shock…

-Z-Zero…..-

-Siempre tengo la razón.-

-Porque….-

-Te rindes?...Admites tu derrota?...En fin y al cabo nunca podras convivir con alguien sabias?.- Ahora entiendo un poco…Acaso quieren que me rinda por eso?

-Sabes…zero…-

-Nani?...-

-Tu siempre me has gustado…-

-Amu…-Dijo Ikuto con la voz triste

-Gomen-ne Ikuto….-

-…..-

-Pero siempre me a gustado el…desde pequeña.-

-Q-Que dices Amu?.- Se escucho Sorprendido Zero.

-O…..Es que ya no me quieres?...- Dije soplando en su cuello y el se puso tenso.

-Q-que haces?.- Pregunto entre suspiros.

-Ya veo…no me Amas…Sierto?...-

´-No es eso es que solo tu-

-Entonces si Zero no me necesita…..-Hora de terminar la actuacion

-Baaaaka!...-Dije haciendo chara change con Shana y tomándole el pelo.…

-Tsk…Diablos caí….- Se escucho a Ikuto.

-Que haras?...Piensas que soy estúpida o algo así?...Que no puede defender?, entonces porque no mejor decides….1º: Mueres, 2º: Destruyes la Empresa, 3º: Salva a mi familia y regresala Aquí a Japon.

-4º…..-

-No hay ninguna 4º….Pieerdes!...Entonces como ese numero no tiene nada…Seras mi esclavo…-

-Queeeeeee!?...Y como quieres que le explique a easter que soy tu esclavo y no te eh matado todavía?.-

-Simple, le dices que siempre eh escapado.-

-…..-

-Parece que aceptaste…Vamonos a mi casa.-

-….-

-Olle Amu…- Se escucho a Ikuto.

-Hinamori para ti….-

-Amu…Perdoname-

-Lo dijiste apropósito.-

-Pero solo estaba algo enojado nada más…-

-Dijiste cosas Crueles, y seguias y seguias hablando sabiendo que a mi me esta afectando eso?...-Pare en seco y empecé a llorar.

-Amu…- Dijo acercándose y me abrazo.

-Gomen…Gomen Amu….No quiero perderte.-

-Entonces…No lo digas nunca más.-

-De acuerdo, gomen.-

-Olle…Ahora…A donde vamos?.- Dijo Zero con la cara roja.

-Por que estas rojo Zero?-

-Sera…que estas celoso?.-

-No!...Pero que pasaría si Amu estaría en la cama con migo y se confundiera con tigo?...Tsukiyomi…-

-Nunca permitiría que estuviera con migo…- Dije escondiéndome con cautela atrás de Ikuto.

-Tranquila Amu…..Seguro que es Broma…-Nos fuimos caminando hasta que llegamos a mi casa

_EN CASA….._

-Amu….Tengo hambre….Dame algo para comer…-

-Porque no lo buscas tu…Estoy ocupada!...-

-Pfff….-

-Ikuto…Ikuto!- Dije por los pasillos del segundo piso, ya no lo encontraba en ninguna parte

En mi cuarto…-Olle te estoy llamando..- Dije en voz alta y después baje la voz por que me di cuenta que ikuto estaba durmiendo.

-Diablos…Me haces preocuparme Neko hentai…-

Me agaché para poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y llevarlo a la cama para que no descansara en el Piso.

-Listo!...cuanto pesa?...-Dije en la voz baja

-Buenas Noches…Ikuto-Koi…-Dije dándole un beso mientras yo estaba apollada en la cama para que perdiera el equilibrio, después me di cuenta que Ikuto estaba correspondiendo el beso osea…

-N-NO ESTAS DURMIENDO!-

-Claro que antes si estaba durmiendo tontita.-

-Hmp…..-

-Vamos….No te enojes de nuevo!...-Dijo jalándome de la cintura hacia el.

-Que haces?.-

-Te abrazo.-

-Sueltameeee!...-

-Te vas a caer.-

-Entonces tu igual caeras.-En algún momento hice mucha fuerza que los dos caimos pero en una pose…..rara

Yo estaba encima de el y el..Abajo…Sentada en su bulto con las piernas abiertas para mi desgracia.-M-Me vas a soltar de una maldita ves!...-

-Estas roja.-

-Agh! . suéltame Ikutooo!...-

-Pero si en la forma en que estamos esta bien..Porque no mejor estamos así toda la noche?...-

-P-pervertido!...Suelta-me!...-Dije jalándome de atrás a adelante para que me soltara de una ves.

-Amu…-Dijo entre suspiros.

-Entiendo, pero suéltame porfavor!.-

-(_ya suelta_)-Ikuto me había afirmado con mucha fuerza por que mientras yo me movia de atrás a adelante inespradamente me solto y como yo también hacia fuerza me fui atrás y choque con mi escritorio que había arriba un baso.

-Amu…cuidado…-Dijo ikuto relajante mientras yo veía como el baso estaba apunto de caerme encima.

-DIABLOS AMU!...TE DICEN QUE TENGAS CUIDADO!...EL BASO ESTABA APUNTO DE CAER ENCIMA DE TU CABEZA Y TU LO MIRAS!...UBIERAS QUEDADO CIEGA!.-

-Con un simple "ten cuidado" bastaba…-Dije con tristeza

-No de nuevo….-

-No lo vas a decir verdad?.-

-Perdoname…Vamos levántate-Dijo con estrechando su mano y yo la tome

-Bueno…..-

-Que hora es?.-

-Las 19:00.- Dije miranmdo hacia mi es reloj que estaba al lado de mi cama

-Vamos a dar un paseo?..-

-Con Zero?...-Pregunte

-Olle…-

-Nani?...-Le respondi porque parecía un poco dudoso

-Lo que dijiste en hace un rato…sobre que te gustaba Zero, es mentira sierto?...-

-Claro que no lo es Baka!...-Dije dándole un golpe en la guata para que reaccionara.

-Tsssss….Por que el golpe….?.-

-Para que te des cuenta de lo que dices son estupideces.-

-Yo pensé que era verdad de lo estabas diciendo en ese momento..-

-Te asusto?.-

-Claro que si Amu, no se como me pondría si sales con otro.-

-Y que pasa si hay alguien con quien estoy saliendo ahora?.-

-Quieres saber lo que pasaría?...- Dijo con esa mirada asesina que solo tiene el

-Si…-

-_primero:_Me deprimo, _segundo_: Sere un vagabundo, _tercero: _nunca más te hablaría, _ultimo: _Me iría del Pais…..-

-Eso ya lo tenias pensado?.- Dije curiosa

-Claro que si desde que me enamore de ti.- Se le noto un poco sonrojado

-Ikuto Tsukiyomi….Sonrojado?-

-Tsk…Callate y vámonos antes que se haga más tarde.-

-Bueno,Bueno…-

Caminamos, por lo menos la ciudad se veía pasiva, No querias ser secuestrada de nuevo...Ahora tengo algo de miedo de que Easter me encierre en ese lugar, y si…Zero tiene alguna trampa aun?...El había dicho que donde valla nada estará seguro, es algo que recuerdo…Entonces, aquí también habrá peligros para mi?.

* * *

**Fiiiiiiiin del Capitulo 22 :DD me demore un poquito por que no sabia que hacer con Zero T_T así que decidi poner a zero kmo esclavo de Amu…y que amu actuara como si estuviera enamorada de Zero y ikuto lo puse; Triste, alegre, etc….Ok,ok!...Y los que quieren ser mis amigos civerneticos sígame x twiiter - CamiSlap12Amuto**

**Y los que quieren solamente saber sobre los fics Amuto y ect síganme - 12Amuto y si quieren me preguntan x twitter dudas ^^**

**Chile,Peñaflor, Viernes 7/09/12... 19:24Hrs **


	24. Capitulo 22

**Hooooooola de nuevo x'D…Sorry x la tardanza :3 sqe al genio de mi hermano se le a ocurrido apagar el internet en la noche…Y cuando hago yo los capítulos?...Exacto, en la noche xd….Así qe ahora aprovechando voy a avanzar el Cap C:…Por que mañana voy a estar toooodo el día leyendo el libro…Y el viernes salgo de vacaciones y me voy a dedicar a subir los caps a todo full!...Lo ultimo qe tengo ke decir sqe SC no me pertenece a mi solo tomo algunos personajes para tenerlos en mis Caps y en algunos personajes que vienen de mi imajinacion x'D pero aun así SC le pertenece y seguirá perteneciendo a Peach-Pit.**

**Chile, peñaflor, 22:30 hrs**

* * *

"**Nuevo enemigo, nuevo rival para Ikuto"**

**POV NORMAL**

Amu estaba durmiendo como normalmente lo hace todas las noches, su neko al lado todo normal, pero algo andaba mal…La chica pelirosa se sentía insegura por alguna razón así que se despertó sin hacer tanto alboroto….

-Que hora es…- Dijo aun adormilada tratando de encontrar el reloj

-Es…muy temprano…Las 3 de la madrugada…- Esa era la razón de el Por que estaba tan oscuro

La chica se levanto de la misma manera, decidió de ir al baño y lavarse la cara para caminar con mayor seguridad…Cuando termino de hacer eso fue al primer piso porque le llamo la atención que estaba la luz aprendida No había nadie…Se dirigió donde estaba el Interruptor (**N/A: La cosita para aprenderé y encender la Luz ^^**), la apago y después lo ultimo que sintió fue que le pusieron algo en la boca para no gritara, pero eso tubo que tener algo para que ella quedara inconsciente.

**POV IKUTO**

Estaba soñando con mi pequeña neko…Hasta que algo me hizo despertar…

Cuando abri mis ojos estaba Yoru muy alterado no se porque.

-Ikuto-Nya!...Amu-Nya no esta nya!...-

Después de eso pude atinar que no sentía a Amu a mi lado tal vez esa era la razon porque desperté así de repente.

-Que hora es Yoru?.-

-Hmmm….Las 4 de la madrugada-nya-

-Diablos…-Me levanto con pereza y salí de la habitación. Estaba tan silenciosa que me dio un pequeño escalofrio…Después me fui a el cuarto donde estaba Zero…Cuando la abri no había nadie…Mis sospechas aumentaron y fundí un poco el seño.

Baje a el primer piso….Silencio silencio silencio…Era todo, me alarme y me puse ropa y fui a buscar a Amu en la calle, saque las llaves por se caso y mi celular (movil)

Marque el numero de Amu…-Demonios, no contesta…-Marque de nuevo…- Vamos Amu…Contesta…-

-Olle...-

Volteé…y vi a un sujeto de pelo gris(blanco y gris) con los ojos como utau y zero (morados) parecía ser de mi edad y tenia la misma estatura que yo a primera vista.

-Quien eres tú eh?...-

-Me llamo Darien…Tengo 19 años y estoy en la compañía easter…y sobre porque estoy aquí, es porque tengo que informarte algo.-

-Pues…No dudes y dilo.-

-Hinamori Amu…Ella estará siempre con ester….nunca va a poder escapar de donde esta…-

_Amu…_-Donde esta Amu-Dije levantando un poco la voz, me importaba donde estaba…pero sabia que el tipo no me iba a responder de una forma precisa y clara.

-Ella esta en una cárcel especial de easter hasta ahora…están viendo el tema de crear algún tipo de huevo para que sea el títere de easter que nunca hallas imaginado.

(Fundí el ceño)…-Ya veras que ella no se va a contener.-

-Eso cres?..-

-Lo veremos…-_Creo en ti Amu…Sal adelante por ti y yo…si no lo haces, lo hare yo._

**AMU POV**

Cuando desperté me sentí algo rara…mareada, me dolía la cabeza…Estaba en una habitación oscura…No sabia que había pasado

-Amu…- Volteé y vi a Zero…el que hacia en este lugar?

-Zero?...Donde estoy?…-Dije algo confundida.

-Estas en Easter Amu-**chan, **No te preocupes mientras no trates de zafarte de easter no tendras problemas…de lo contrario habrá un castigo.-

La única opción es que tengo es actuar con el-Zero…..- trate de sonar sensual

El se estremecio…-N-Nani?...-

-Me puedes guiar donde mi padre?...- Dije levantándome del piso "duro" y fui caminando hacia el y deje mi cara con el ah centímetros.

-C-Claro…-Bingo.

Hice cambio de personalidad con Shana, ya que aprendí a ser eso desde aquel día y ahora parece que ya soy una experta.-Atra-pa-do…-Dije con victoria lo amarre con lo que encontré a mi Alcance. Y después salí por la ventana, me sorprendio que no habían guardias en el exterior y tampoco sonaron las alarmas…No se que hora era….El celular estaba en mi habitación…Salte la reja y alcance a rosar con las puntas de esta, hiso que me hiciera una leve herida y que sangrara un poco….Tenia que poner a salvo mi familia, mis amigos y a Ikuto también…

-Hinamori Amu…No?- ¿?

Me di vuelta y estaba un chico alto, tez morena igual que ikuto, pelo gris (gris y blanco), y ojos morados.-Que quieres?...y quien eres?-

-Soy Darien Sujii…Me puedes decir Darien…**Amu**, al parecer vamos a ser compañeros muy pronto…Jaja…Eres linda...Espero conocerte más, pequeña neko…-

Se acerco a mi cara un poco y quedamos cara a cara, pocos centímetros de mi…-Q-Que pasa?.- Dije nerviosa….sus ojos me atrapaban y era una sensación extraña.

-Ya ne…-Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Y-Ya ne…-No se porque yo la tarupida le respondí!...Agh . que me pasa!?

Quede un tiempo allí pensando…hasta que atine…me tenia que ir a casa tenia sueño mucho sueño que en cualquier momento podía caer dormida.

Llegue a casa y toque la puerta…-_Nadie abrió.-_Diablos este Ikutoooo!

Sentí pasos y luego abrieron…Senti que me quedaba dormida, tal ves era porque me apoye en la muralla…-Amu?...-

-Regrece…-Dije por ultimo con cansancio tratando de llegar donde estaba Ikuto y con esfuerzo llegue donde el y caí en su pecho

-Bienvenida a casa….-

-Estoy cansada Ikuto….- Dije con peresa

-Solo aguanta un poquito tienes que subir escaleras…-

-Pero me hice un cortee…-Parece que cuando estaba apunto de quedarme dormida se me salen cosas…estaba hablando de más.

-Herida?...donde?.-

-….-

-Amu…Dime donde.-

-En el Brazo derecho.-

-Dejame ver….- Dijo levantando mi manga

-Vamos a ponerte vendas arriba…-Dijo ayudándome a subir las escaleras

Llegamos a el baño y me puso unas vendas y me las desinfecto y después me llevo a mi cama…

-Buenas noches mi linda Amu…-

-Bue…buenas noches Ikuto-koi…-

**IKUTO POV:**

Nunca había visto a Amu tan cansada…Esos cabrones de easter….(_apretando puño_)…

Me dormí al lado de mi neko al parecer la madrugada paso rápido…Ya eran las 7:15…Tenia que ir al Instituto pero me fije en algo Amu ya no estaba al lado de mi…Me levante preocupado y estaba con el uniforme puesto, peinada, con el pelo algo mojado y durmiendo en el pasillo.

-Amu…-Dije levantándola con Cuidado

-Ikuto…-Me sorprendio lo que hiso por ella misma…Me dio un tierno beso…lento y apasionado

-Amu…ya basta….me vas a atrasar…..-

-Se me olvido lavarme la cara, espera….-

_2 MIN DESPUÉS._

-Listo esta libre!...-

-Sí, Si…-

-Me lave la cara, me duche, me puse el uniforme y ya estaba listo…

-Nos vamos?...-

-Sip…..-

Amu estaba…extraña…solo un poco…que le habrá pasado cuando se escapo de easter?...Bueno Bueno ahora tenemos que ir al instituto

* * *

**D': Maldita hora!...Tengo que ir al colegio pero ice lo que pude aller y hoy dia en la mañana…va a ver una segunda parte así que esperen lo que pasara después!...estoy media atrasada así que nos vemos, dejen su review y nos vemos….emmm….el…el…Jueves *-***

**Chile,peñaflor, martes 7:49 AM**


	25. Capitulo 22 parte II

_**(Parte 2)**_

**NORMAL POV:**

La pelirosa…Si, ella Hinamori Amu…La chica que pudo conseguir el corazón de Ikuto Tsukiyomi sin mayor esfuerzo…Ella amaneció muy extraña en la mañana y en el transcurso de clases también estuvo así…

-Amu…-Lo llamo su novio

-Nani?...- Al parecer la peli rosa no estaba tan deconcentrada como Ikuto creía, pero de seguro que el no sabe lo que ella le paso en la madrugada.

-Estas bien?.-

-Claro!...Porque lo preguntas?.-

-Nandemonai…Tu herida, ya no te duele?.-

-No, menos mal que no fue tan grabe, y también porque tu me curaste anoche.-

-Que te hicieron?.-

-Easter?...No recuerdo muy bien Ikuto…Solo se que zero me llevo allí, después de eso desperté en una habitación oscura.-

-Ya veo.-

-….-

Silencio,silencio…era lo único que se podía apreciar en el instante pero para amu ese silencio le estaba incomodando.

-Ne Ikuto….-

-Que pasa?-

-Aller…me encontré con alguien.-

**IKUTO POV:**

Estaba algo…..molesto cuando amu dijo eso.

-Y con quien?...-Pregunte curioso

-Un chico…que no conocía.-

-Como se llama?...-Aumentaba mi curiosidad.

-Darien-

-…-

-Ikuto?-

-Ah…gomen, yo también lo conocí aller.-

-Encerio?.-

-Si, pero me preocupa que se acerque a ti y te lleve a Easter..-

-No te preocupes por eso…No pasara….-

-Si lo dices así…entonces puedo confiar en ti de que no te va a pasar nada.-

**AMU POV:**

No se que me estaba pasando! . que diablos me pasa?, porque tengo ganas de ver a ese idiota!, Bueno amuu!...relajate baka,baka,baka!...

_Toco la campana para salir de clases (_**N/A: Se Me había olvidado avisar que estaban en el Instituto**_)-_WIIII!...Me adelanto Ikuto!...SI no me alcanzas ire a casa!...-Dijo corriendo a alta velocidad.

Cuando me asegure que no es estaba Ikuto hice chara chenji (**n/a: no me acuerdo cmo se escribe xdd**)

-Amu nya…donde vas?- Pregunto mi gatita saliendo del bolso no me esperaba que ella estuviera allí pensé que estaba en esos entrenamientos especiales con el Shara de Tadase.

-A…etto…voy a pasear.- Mentí

-Ya veo….-

_EN EL PARQUE._

-No se como llegue hasta aquí.- Dije con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Instintos Amu-chan…-

-Jejeje…-

-Mit-suke-ta (Te encontre)- ¿? Esa voz….la quería escuchar.

-Darien, no?...-Dije dándome vuelta

-Así es neko-chan…Que haces aca?.-

-No te importa.- No le quería decir que vine aquí para estar con el /

-Si me importa Amu…Porque estas Aquí?.-

-T-T-Te quería ver Baka..-

-Hmm…Desde cuando? Y Porque?.-

-…- -Ya veo, jajajaja…Amu Hinamori esta confundida no?.- **(n/a: no se pork estoy pensando que los personajes que siempre pongo son los principales, o acaso no han notado la auciensia de Yaya, Utau, Kukai, Tadagey, castiel, etc..)**

-No bromes con migo Darien…-

-Te invito a Un helado…-Maldicion!...Me gustan los helados así que…..

-Asepto ¬-¬''-

_EN EL SUPER MERCADO_

_…_

-Nee…Darien-

-Que pasa?-

-Etto…Porque estas en easter?-Pregunte algo timida

-….-

-….- Seguí en silencio

-Amu…-

-Nani?.-

-Que soy para ti desde aller?.- Dijo acercandoce poco a poco en mis labios.

-E-espera q-que haces?.- Dije sonrojada, su perfume, el olor a Shampoo…Moo!, Amu reacciona!

-Abrazarte-

-Eh?,pero…tu..tu no ibas a hacer exactamente esto /-

-Jajajajaja!, querias que te besara Amu?.-

"_De una chica que no es sincera a una que si, chara chenjii!", nooo ran!_

-Si!...Queria probar tus Labios idiota, no esperaba ese simple abrazo!, por alguna razón tu me atraes baka,bakaaaaa,baka!...-Dije tirándome encima de el.

-Que pasa Amu?.- Dijo algo sonrojado y sorprendido, después de eso logre desvanecer el Chara Chenjii y saque a Ran de el bolso rojo con cuadraditos que me dieron los guardianes cuando iba en primaria.

-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaan!...-Dije totalmente enojada ya que fue el tipo de hacer una confecion obligada.

-Gomen-ne Amu-chan….- …

_-_Amu aquí esta tu helado chocolate.-

-Arigato…darien…-

_15 MIN DESPÚES:_

-Como no has podido aun comperte tu helado Amu!.-

-Gomen, gomen, me ayudas?...-

-Un beso indirecto eh?, interesante.-

-Urusai!.- Dije totalmente sonrojada

-Jajajajajajajajaaaaaa….-

_2 MIN DESPUÉS_

-Eso fue rápido…- Dije con una gotita en la cabeza

-Se llama rapidez amu, ra-pi-dez!.-

-…..-

-Dame un beso.-

-Nani?, Dochte?.-

-Porque quiero comprobar algo.-

-y si no te dejo.-

-Me vas a tener que dejar entonces.-

-Nooo…-Dije alejándome poco a poco de el

-Me estas obligando Amu…-

-…_alejandome_…alejandome…-

-Nos vamos!...-

-Kyaa!...D-Darien bajameee!...-

-Nope…vamos a ir a un lugar.-

-P-peroooo!...-Dije haciendo un total berrinche, se parecía a Kukaii cuando hacíamos el entrenamiento especial del Joker.

-Llegamos.-

-Eh?- Este lugar…Es donde Ikuto toca sus melodías.

-Como conociste este Lugar?...-

-Cuando te vi a ti por casualidad.-

-Cuando?.- Pregunte curiosa tenia la sospecha que me estaba espiando cuando estaba con Ikuto en algunos de estos días.

-Antes que entraras de vacaciones de verano el año pasado.- _Año pasado?...eso quiere decir que me conoce hace 1 año?!_

_-_Espera, osea cuando me viste ni siquiera me hablaste?.-

-No.- -Porque'?-

-Porque estabas pensativa, no te quería interrumpir de tus pensamientos así que me fui y después nunca más te vi.

- _Awww…Eso fue tierno._-

Pide un deseo.-

-Eh?, Para que?.-

-Solo haslo y cierra los ojos.-_Como no hay nadie que conosca aquí…se lo recompensara de una forma que no es correcta._ _(_cerro los ojos_)_

-Abrelos…- Dije cuando ya estaba cerca de su rostro y el se sorprendio

-Que haces?...-

-Dame un beso..-

-Pero…tu tienes.-

-Olvidalo solo por hoy, olvida que tienes que matarme, olvida que tengo novio, solo…solo por hoy.-

-…-

-Tsk….De acuerdo…Amu Hinamori…Te amo desde el día que te vi.-

-Tal ves…llegue a sentir eso…algún día.- Senti sus labios junto los mios, eran tan calidos, suaves, sabor chocolate, perfume varonil que embriaga a cualquiera, el olor de su Shampoo hacia que me volviera loca y que apasionara más el beso y obligar a que el también lo haga….Me abrazo con cariño de mi cintura..Ikuto…el ya nunca me ah abrazado con cariño…solo amor…que es más fuerte de esos dos sentimientos, el amor?, o el cariño?.

-Amu…ya, basta.-

-De acuerdo, si lo se estamos llendo demasiado lejos.-

-Arigato Amu….-

-Hmm?, porque?...-

-Por dejar que mis labios toquen los tuyos…-

-Eso….fue tierno ¬/¬…-Dije fría mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ja….A quien amas Amu…A el o a mi?.-

-No lo se…cuando te vi sentí algún sentimiento asia a ti.-

-Hmmmmm….Ya veo…tengo esperanzas no?.-

-No me preguntes eso Ahora.-

-Que piensas hacer más tarde?.-

-No lo se…Tal ves…salga con Ikuto.-

-En ese caso estare cerca de ti…Acuerdate cual es mi trabajo en easter, pero no te preocupes, no te matare, solo algunsa heridas que no afecten a tu vida, vamos a tener un romance prohibido eh?.-

-No se si se podría decir que es eso…-

-Bueno,bueno como quieras.-

-Ya ne…-

-así te despides?.-

-Entonces porque no vienes tu?

-Moo….De acuerdo.- Un beso corto y tierno fue en ese instante

-Nos vemos.-

-Ya ne.-Ese hombre ¬¬

-Amu-chan…cres que esto este bien?.-

-Porque lo preguntas Día?.-

-No lo se, que pasa si Ikuto lo descubre.-

-No lo se…Solo…dare alguna explicación y eso.-

-Ve a casa o si no se va a enojar con tigo Amu.-

-Ya lo se, Ya lo se…..Shana chara chenjii.-

-De acuerdo.-´Me aparecieron las orejas de Neko y la cola de Neko y empece a saltar casa por casa. Cuando llegue a mi Balcon, Ikuto estaba en mi cuarto algo enojado.

-Llegas a estas horas?.-

-Claro, no es tan tarde, solo fui acompañar a Yaya y a Rima…-

-Ya veo…y tu no has traido nada?.-

-Nop…Solo las acompañe.-

-Vamos al parque?.-

-Ahora?...No estas cansado por lo menos un Poquito?-

-Nop..Vamos floja neko.-

-De acuerdo.- Cuando ya estábamos en el parque Ikuto empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía, me gustaba, pero algo estaba haciendo que yo no tenia las intenciones de besar a Ikuto, o abrazarlo…Como pensé fue mala idea estar con el...Moo!...Porque a mi?! /

**IKUTO POV:**

Vi a Amu media rara desde la mañana que la veo así…No se porque pero me siento distanciado a ella.

-Amu que pasa?.-

-Nada porque lo preguntas Ikuto?.-

-Estas rara desde la Mañana, estas segura que no tienes nada de que contarme?.-

-No.-

-No me estas mintiendo o escondiendo algo?.- Ella escondia algo, yo se que algo esconde…

-Amu dime la verdad, que es lo que te pasa?.-

-Nada…-

-Entonces dame un beso.-

-Espera que dices?.-

-Si no me mientes entonces Aslo.-

-Moo…Si tanto insistes.-

-Ya,ya,ya- Fue algo corto, algo le pasaba, no recoraba que amu Comiera helado de chocolate…O lo otro serai que la están enamorando…..

-Amu…Quien te beso?...

-...-Siguio en Silencio...

* * *

** Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn del capitulo 23 y la ultima parte xd ¡!...Mañana tratare de subir otro cap pero no estoy segura x'D….No olviden dejar un review…y seguirme en Twitter para estar en tanto con el Fic C:…..Oka sin más qe decir xk me están apurando T_T''…Chao Chao **

**Chile, peñaflor…Miercoles….23:12HRS ...Subido: Jueves 13/09 a las 6:51PM**


	26. Capitulo 23

**Hoooola de nuevo!...Gomen la demora :) ….Las cosas de la fiestas patrias me tenían llena todo el día para el Colegio, :S Y…Sali de vacaciones! (1 semana) Y sin más qe decir les dejo el cap 24…..y SC no me pertenece y si no tadasegay ubiera muerto y blablablabla así que SC siempre le pertenecerá a Peach-Pit**

* * *

**Negritas: Nota autora POV'S y Transformaciones**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Normal: Narracion personaje, narracion normal(POV NORMAL)

**Capitulo 24:**

* * *

**IKUTO POV:**

-Amu…respóndeme…- Dije ya molesto.

-…-

-Moo!...Amu!, dime quien te beso!.- Ya estaba harto de preguntarle lo mismo a cada rato y que su respuesta sea la misma

-d….darien…..-Ese sujeto…

-Te dejaste?, tu fuiste?, el fue el que te esforzó?.-

-me deje…y…yo –

-Amu.- Esa voz…era Justo la de el.

-Hmm…Mira a quien tenemos aquí…así que tu le diste el beso a mi novia?.-

-Vamos Tsukiyomi…No tienes que ponerte así…Porque no mejor dejas que te cuente?.-

-Olle darien!.-

-Hurusai Amu…-

-…-

-Yo fui quien le dio el beso a Amu…ella trato de safarce del beso…pero no la deje…-

-Tsk…Omai!.- Ya estaba furioso de que este le de un beso a **mi **Amu.

-Yoru…-

-No Ikuto!...-

-No quieres que lo lastime sierto?...-

-Darien, es sierto que tu objetivo es matarme y obtener el embrión….pero no dejare que easter lastime a nadie preciado para mi….- Amu me estaba tomando el brazo…No sabia como reaccinar, o que hacer, pero ella estaba hablando firme.

-Ya ne…-Se despidió de ese desgraciado…

-…._Silencio…silencio…silencio…-_Estaba enojado, rabia…

-Que vas a hacer?.-

-Hacer de que?.- Respondí confundido

-Estas enojado con migo sierto?.-

-No es eso-

-Entonces que es?-

-No lo se.-

-Que vas a hacer con migo?.-

-Seguiras siendo mi novia Amu…-

-Hmmm…..-

-….-Segui en silencio

-Ikuto estaremos distanciados por un tiempo.-

-Porque dices eso?.-

-El puede hacerte daño…es fuerte…-

-Nunca lo e visto transformado.-

Seguimos caminando en silencio era muy pesada la atmosfera…No sabia que hacer con Amu, no sabia si dejarla sola, no me gustaba la idea de estar distanciados.

-Chao…-Se despidió fría.

**AMU POV**

No sabia como me sentía en ese momento…Creo que Ikuto pensaba lo mismo…

Así que lo único que hice fue decir "Chao" a Ikuto, el quedo con la mirada perdida, yo me estaba yendo poco a poco a la sala…

-Buenos días clase…Les quiero informar que ustedes van a tener unas cortas vacaciones por razones del Establecimiento…Así que porfavor se pueden retirar.-

Todos quedaron con la cara de **O_O**

Como fui la primera en pararme y decidida a irme porque sabia que Ikuto me iba a decir algo…

_Afuera del Instituto:_

-Pff….Por fin estoy aquí…-Suspire…estaba agotada ya que había caminado muy rápido…alce la mirada y estaba en el mismo parque de siempre.

-Yo Amu.-

-No…Tu de nuevo.-

-Dijiste que nunca me habias visto con Transformacion de personalidad sierto?.-

-Así es..Por?.-

-Hmm…Si ahora tenemos una batalla?.-

-Para que la quieres?.-

-No tengo tiempo para explicarte, gomen-ne.-

-Bueno como quieras…Shana!.-

-He!.-

-Atashi kokoro…On lock!...Transformacion de personalidad: **Leopard Black.**

-Valla,valla…Parece que esto va a ser más interesante de lo que creí.-

-Shu!...-

-He Darien.-

-Atashi kokoro….On Lock…Transformacion de personalidad: **Daemon Lunatic.**

Tenia unos pantalones Azules, Unas alas Rojas, y una polera blanca ajustada al cuerpo.

-Vamos Amu…Empezemos…- Tiro un ataque que hizo que yo me elevara asía a el.

-Q-Que fue ese tipo de ataque..-

-Sorpresa…-De repente salieron unas afiladas espinas en sus alas a los bordes de esta, ya tenia una idea de que se trataba, me agarro de la cintura y me dio un abrazo en ese momento esas afiladas espinas se ecercaban cada ves más a mi…Trate de zafarme pero fue imposible…y después espere el golpe pero nunca llego…Lo mire y estaba mirando a otra persona…Me llamo la atención y volteé

-Ikuto…-Susurre por lo bajo

-Suelta a Amu…-

-Hmmm…No se si Amu puede caer de Pie así que la soltare si tu lo dices.- Dijo con un tono burlon.

Caí algo mal, como estaba cerca de un árbol roce con unas cuantas ramas, que me hicieron unos daños que no eran grabes.

-Estas bien?.-Pregunto Ikuto con una cara de serio.

-Si lo estoy, no te preocupes.-

-Cual es tu objetivo con Amu?.- Pregunto directamente Ikuto.

-Ya te lo había dicho, matarla, no sientes miedo de dejarla un minuto sola?-

-Alejate de ella.-

-Quieres eso Amu?.-

-…Haz lo que quieras…-Dude un poco no se porque dude, no se porque!.

-Ikuto…-

-Nani?.-

-Responde a lo que dijo el.-

—Me preocupa que algún día no estes a mi lado Amu.—

—Te amo…Sabias?. —

—Si lo sabia…Espero que tu no estes enamorada de ese. —

—Pero…—

—Pero que Amu?. —

—Yo no puedo controlar ese sentimiento. —

—Entonces trata de evitarlo, el es tu enemigo al igual que los de Easter—

—Ya lo se…Sabes que día es hoy? —

—Jueves 31 de Julio…—

—Así es...El Lunes será las Vacaciones de Invierno y Mañana no tendremos Clases, y falta dos 3 días para que ellas vuelvan a casa…o tal ves simplemente estén en peligro. —

—Que piensas hacer?. —

—Te acuerdas cuando te dije que tal vez me valla a fuera de la ciudad o de el Pais, o simplemente encontrarlas. —

—Entiendo tus motivos, pero sabes que pasara después de eso, sierto?. —

—Si lo se…Después Trabajare, me cambiare de casa y me mudaría a otro país, no quiero estar cerca de ese Hombre que se hace llamar Padre—

—Y me dejaras Aquí?,Solo? —

Una brisa fría se hizo presente en lugar

—Tu…Piensas dejar sola a Utau y a toda tu Familia?. —

—…—

—Ya veo…Estaremos en contacto en ese caso para que te decidas y tomes una decisión correcta, creo que tienes todo un año…Y yo me ire sola a todas las partes—

—Donde piensas sacar todo el dinero que gastaras? —

—Jajajajajajja!...Eres Chistoso…Shana me ayudara después ,primero ire a Italia por Avion…Tengo cuenta bancaria yo…desde hace mucho tiempo, y no e sacado plata de allí asi que tengo que tener lo suficiente ^^-

—Si tu lo dices…—

—…..—Mantuve silencio sabia que Ikuto estaba pensando en algo…

—Y..despues, te iras de Japon….Y no me remplazaras por otro sierto?. —

—Claro que no lo hare Baka... —

—Muy bien, por eso es una de las razones que yo te Amo—

_Nos besamos, no se cuanto duro pero fue un beso lento y tierno, con amor, como si algún día nuestra existencia no existiría nunca más._

**NORMAL POV**

La pareja mientras estaban allí haciendo lo suyo, otros estaban tomando nota, grabando cada palabra de cada uno de ellos, para después hacer algún acto de los suyos, esa persona que no va a permitir que los planes de la Pelirosa sean siempre correctos

* * *

**Fiiiiiiiiin del Capitulo 24 :D…Como les parecio?...Fue más cortito de lo normal T_T' me faltaron 300 letras más para ser sincera x'D….Y les quería decir que a los que tienen Facebook le den Like a mi pagina de "Amuto, Love Story" para que a los que le facilita poner Like a la pagina de ves de Twitter…Pero generalemente en twitter y face va a tener la misma finalidad de entretener y informarles a ustedes queridos lectores!**

**Acuerdence -**** Face: Amuto, Love Story**

**-**** Twitter: Amuto12**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews para que después al final de el Fic estén todos sus reviews con sus nombres C: …..tambien invito a otras personas a dejar su review C: y gracias a **

**Sakura1023 **_**(Siempre me dejas reviews!, se te agradece!)**_

**Cony-san1234 **_**(Empezaste a dejarme reviews hace poco tiempo, espero recibir más de ti y de los demás)**_

**Amutolove100 **_**(Gracias por los reviews de unos algunos caps se te agradece, espero que tenga un review de nuevo de ti C:)**_

**Ariele028 **_**(Qe solo dejaste reviews en unos cuantos cap's)**_

**y a todos que me han dejado reviews**

**Chile, peñaflor...Viernes 23:27PM**


	27. Capitulo 24! :DDD

**Hola minna! que estén todos bien y me sorprendio la cantidad de reviews qe me llegaron C: se lo agradesco a todos :'D y como algunos pensaron…ME INSPIRARON para subir el cap lo mas rápido posible… (Si se igual esperaron miles de hrs en qe lo subiera u.u gomen) pero igual llego el cap jeje ^^ sin nada más que decir: SC no me pertenece, si no que a Peach-Pit y si no ubiera pasadooo todo lo contrario y existiría mil veces en todos los caps más Amuto! Y blablablabla**

**Capitulo 25**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Easter, una comparación malvada al igual que otros años, que ahora actualmente siguen teniendo existencia en Japon, y que persiguen a la pelirosa para que ella acepte ser el nuevo títere de east con mayor existo, eso es lo que dicen en la compañía….Amu Hinamori, una chica que quiere salvar a su familia, sus amigos, a Ikuto su novio, a todos, esepto el Jefe de easter que se hizo Llamar "padre"….Ikuto Tsukiyomi un chico que siempre protege a su novia y a su familia, no le importa nada más que eso, pero al saber aquello sobre su peli rosa no logro encontrar una respuesta de el porque el Padre de Amu estaría ligado con east.

Easter…..Va ser un obtstaculo, la vida imposible a la pareja…..

**IKUTO POV**

No entendía ahora si que no entendia nada de nada…Eramos novios?, que fue lo que me dijo Amu en el Instituto era verdad o solo una de sus mentiras…Me separa de ella haciendo que el beso llegue a su fin…

-Amu, no que te ibas a separa de mi por un tiempo?.- Dije realmente confundido

-Ah!...Gomen…es que, creo que es la costumbre…-

-Y…que pasara con nuestra relación?.-

-No lo se….-

-Encerio un simple **no se **vasta?...-

-…-

-Amu…sabes, si tu no decides ahora, terminamos…..- Dije tristemente aunque siempre voy seguro.

-Entonces…has lo que quieras….-

-…..-Vi como se alejaba, no quería dejarla ir, empezó a caminar más rápido, me entristecí me di vuelta y me fui.

**AMU POV:**

Porque tubo que pasar esto?, ha sido lo más tonto del mundo!, np podía hacer nada…Que iba ser de mis planes?, me entrego a easter?...no, voy a seguir como lo tenia planeado…

-Oh!, a quien tenemos aquí?..Es Hinamori Amu…- ¿?

Alce mi vista

-Guardias de Easter?.-

-Así es hinamori vas a querer ir con nosotros?, o que te llevemos a la fuerza?-

-No podrán- Hice una sonrisa burlona

-Apunten….-

Armas?.

-Disparen!-

Chara chanje con Shana

-Shana estas bien?.-

-He, no te preocupes, a ti no te llego ninguna bala?.-

-No…-

-Que haremos?.-

-No lo se Shana…Vamos a coger un poco de ropa y alimento sacare las llaves, mi tarjeta iremos a una caja para que tengamos ya el dinero en efectivo.-

-Ten cuidado.-

-Vamos…..-

_EN CASA_

Puse la mayoría de mi ropa den dos maletas, los alimentos en un bolso con la tarjeta y todo, estaba lista solo faltaba tener el dinero en efectivo.

-Rapido rápido rapidito!..-Dije llendo hacia la caja

-Dame, dame,dame!...-Dije ya desesperada.

-Por favor retire el dinero y su boleta- Se escucho a la maquinita

-Listo!...-Dije con victoria.

-Que haces aquí?.- ¿?

Me di vuelta para ver quien me estaba hablando

-Ikuto?...Aaa…me voy Hoy día mismo a Italia…..-

-Cuanto tienes?.-

-No lo se pero me alcanza lo suficiente.-

-Ya veo…Porque te vas ahora?.-

-Porque me tope con easter con armas, eso es aun más peligroso por eso…-

-Me puedes decir a que hora te vas?-

-A la media noche.-

-No crees que es muy tarde?.-

-Da igual…-

-Si es por eso…- Se acerco poco a poco a mi…

Me abrazo…..-Te quiero decr que aun te sigo Amando….-entonces, porque terminamos?...

-Entonces….porque entonces…Terminamos?...- Pregunte confundida.

-Porque me dejaras solo….-

-Eso es tonto Ikuto…Que hay de tu Familia?, Protegela, ellos ya te conocen….-

-Mi familia pasado mañana se ira por ellos a otra ciudad…-

-Entonces?...-

-Puedo irme con tigo?...-

-Claro que si…Te amo Ikuto, cuantas veces terminemos, siempre te voy a amar…-

-Esto es una reconciliación?.- Pregunto

-Eso creo…-

-…-

-Tienes todo listo Ikuto?.-

-Ah!...No gomen-ne vuelvo enseguida.-

-Bueno yo voy a el Instituto.-

-De acuerdo- Contesto y se retiro.

-Bien, shana…-

-Sii!.-

Nos fuimos saltando por los tejados de cada casa, hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

-Amu-chiiii!, que haces aquí a estas horas?.-

-Ah es que les tengo que decir algo.-

-Que paso Amu-chan?.-

Se acercaron todos

-Me iré a Italia hoy a media noche.-

-Porque Amu-chan/chií!-Dijeron todos a coro

-Voy a por mi Familia…y porque easter quiere atraparme.-

-Y el jefe es tu padre sierto?.-

-….-Quede en silencio

-En ese caso…Amu-chan nosotros no podemos impedirte nada, solo que tengas cuidado.-

-Lo hare Tadase-kun ^^- Dije con una sonrisa para despedirme

-Y chicos, le pueden decir sobre esto al director?..- Pregunte

-Claro amu-chi!..Dejanos esto a nosotros (: -

-Arigato Minna!.-

-Ya ne amu-chan!.- Se escucho

_AFUERA DEL INSTITUTO_

-Pff…ahora nos vamos caminando a mi casa sierto chicas?.- (**n/a: se me olvido mencionarles que Amu estaba hay con todas sus charas**)

-Si!.../desu – dijeron todas juntas

–Valla, valla que sorpresa encontrarte aquí…– Dijo desde arriba una voz masculina con burla

–Mira que nos trago el viento–

–Estas divirtiéndote verdad? –

Darien se me acerco a mi hasta que quedamos a pocos cm de que nuestros labios rozaran

–E-E-Espera! –

Lo empuje

–Que pasa?

–Que te pasa a ti!?, no te entiendo!, no entiendo nada!, porque te me acercas así!? –

…

–Tal ves porque siento algo de cariño por ti–

Cariño?

–Entonces porque me trataste de atacar? –

–Ordenes son ordenes Amu, no puedo desobedecer por completo a East–

–Y tu trabajo es atacarme o que yo muera? –

…

–Si quieres que te diga la verdad…..Tienes que dar algo a cambio–

Dijo con una sonrisa picara

–A-Algo a cambio? –

–Si, como un beso o un abrazo–

–Entonces Prefiero que no me lo digas–

–Porque te vas? –

–Por mis propios motivos, nada que ver con tigo ¬¬' –

–Heey Amuuu!.- ¿?

–Dark? –

-Hola Hola!, Supe la no…ticia–

…–Amu, quien es el? –

–El es. –No termine de decir la palabra

–Soy Darien, dime Darien si te facilita, trabajo para easter, un gusto en conocerte –

–Yo se que Amu tubo que enfrentarse a esa compañía a los 12 años, pero…Amu porque estas con el? –

–No te preocupes, no le hare nada malo a ella aunque tengo que hacer algo con ella Tal ves, otro día, no Amu? –

–…..Dark nos vamos a otro lado porfavor? –

–Eh…Claro vamos–

_EN CAMINO A MI CASA_

–Amu que relación tienes con el? –

Pregunto curioso

–Ni yo lo se Dark…Se que es mi enemigos–

…

–Ah!, ahora que me acuerdo, porque te vas a Italia? –

–Voy a por mi Familia y después de encontrar a ellas me voy a mudar a otro pais–

–Ya veo….–

–Dark, gracias por todo ^-^–

–No te preocupes neko-chan…Me haces feliz tan solo por ver una sonrisa en tu rostro. –

–E-Eto Arigato de todas maneras–

Lo abrace y correspondio

…

…

…

–No te pongas a llorar Amu…Algun día nos veremos sierto?-

–Es q-que..e-es difícil Dark–

–Entiendo, entiendo…Tengo un deseo y espero que se haga realidad.. –

–Cual es? –

–No te lo dire después de tres días–

Se escucho victorioso

–Moo!...Eres malvado Dark–

–Jajajajajajjajaajjaja…Ahora entra a casa para que estes segura–

–De acuerdo…Nos veremos algún día…–

–Si algún Día…Bye, bye–

–Bye…bye–

Entre a mi casa un poco triste

–Que pasa Amu? –

–Waa!...T-Tú!, como entraste!? –

–Por tu ventana ¬¬

–Diablos, si que me diste un susto–

–Nos vamos? –

–Al parque? –

–Si ya son las 19:00…Me gustaría tener la vista del anochecer junto a ti–

–Bueno, vámonos…–

Estabamos caminando, hablando, Ikuto me hacia una de sus bromas, me ponía triste en algunas partes mientras caminábamos porque me traía recuerdos cuando pasaba el día con los guardianes…Todo eso va a ser una Historia que estará marcada para mi

–Pff…Si que no puedo parar de toparme con tigo Amu–

Era el de nuevo

–Que quieres hacer Mocoso? –

–Solo le quiero hacer una despedida de mi parte para Amu…–

–Hmm? – Pregunté confundida

–Vamos de nuevo, nuestra ultima pelea Amu….Shu!...-

–He! –

–Atashi Kokoro….ON LOCK!...Transformacion de personalidad: **Daemon Lunatic**

Tsk…este tipo si me molesta me hace sentir miles de cosas /

–Miki!... –

–He! –

–Atashi Kokoto…..ON LOCK!...Transformacion de personalidad: **Amulet Spade!**

–Vamos!... –

Se acerco rápidamente a mi…sus Alas como la ves anterior tenían espinas….Lo esquive

–Vamos!...No arranques! –

–Deja a Amu Tranquila! – Se escucho a Ikuto furioso ya estaba transformado

–Valla sorpresa Tsukiyomi–

–Dejala en paz! –

Se escucho el sonido de el Humpty Lock y el Humty Key

Ikuto estaba corriendo directamente con la garra firme para atacar mientras darien solamente corria sin preocupación y de repente el Humpty Key se ilumino por completo en el instante donde estaban a punto de atacarse uno al otro.

–Ikutoooo! –

* * *

**Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!...Chan-chan xd en verdad de la nada se me vino a la mente eso del humpty lock y el humpty key x'D así que no tengo ni la mayor idea de que se tratara el siguiente cap…y también me e dado cuenta que no le estado poniendo nombre a los Caps *-* Esta bien así? .…..Espero que les haya gustado el cap, fue más largo de lo que me esperaba normalmente hago 1.300 letras y después agrego el desclaimer y tooooodo eso y ahora hice 1.447 *-* Queria seguir pero estoy que me hago (WTTF!)**

**Espero su review ….a todos y agradesco a todos por sus reviews del cap anterior!...que fueron muchos C: me inspiraron! .**

**Chile, peñaflor…..Lunes 17/09/12…17:51HRS**


	28. Capitulo 25

**Hooola de nuevo Minna!...espero que les guste el cap!...tube un pequeño problemón en mi computador…(Ustds:Que?), NO ME PUEDO CONECTAR A INTERNET!...depende que cuando apretó **_**FN y F9 **_**se conecta la señal Wifii pero ahora noo!... así que lo estoy haciendo en otro notebok xd…y lo ultimo para que podeis leer el capitulo tranquilos, SC no me pertenece si no a PEACH-PIT :D**

Capitulo 26…

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Amu estaba paralizada a tal escena….todo el mundo se detuvo o era ella, preocupada, con culpa si algo le sucedía a su novio….

-Ikuto!-

Grito de nuevo

Después que la luz potente que estaba en el lugar que hacia que Amu no se acercara tanto…Pero ahora se podía acercar todo lo que quisiese.

-Ikuto!...Es estas bien!?-

Grito preocupada al frente del chico que tenia algunas lesiones leves a simple vista.

-Si…no te preocupes- Dijo débilmente el peli azul

-No lo estas!...Dejame seguir yo porfavor- Dijo derramanto pequeñas lagrimas

-n-no puedo hacer eso Amu…yo no quiero per-

Aplausos y aplausos

-No me gusta que me ignoren…Si ella quiere seguir esto por ti, no hay nadie que se lo impida no?-

Miro desafiante a la chica

-Va-mo-nos-

Por arte de Magia ellos dos desaparecieron del lugar dejando atonito a el chico peli azul, mientras los otros dos estaban en una parte alta de algún edificio, un edificio muy familiar para ella…

-Es parte del Plan?-

Pregunto fría

-No, quiero hacer una apuesta con tigo ,Amu-

Miro a la chica con una sonrisa Victoriosa, aun así la pelirosa estaba decidida

-Cual es?-

-Sencilla, si pierdes; serás mi novia osea para ti seria un amante o déjalo como amigos on ventaja y vas a tener que hacer todo lo que yo te diga…Si ganas; pideme lo que quieras…

-Asepto….-

-Bien….empecemos….-

El chico estaba moviéndose muy rápido, algo que hacía que a la pelirosa no fuera fácil atacarle.

-Aquí estoy-

Apareció en la espalda de la chica, era el fin?...

-Amu-chan!.-

Logro atinar la pelirosa por su gatita que estaba adentro de ella

-Wow!...Que impresión me das!, pensé que ya ibas a estar acabada por completo, estabas apunto de ser atrapada por mis alas-

Dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-No bromes!...-

-Aquí vamos de nuevo, si llegas a tener un rascuño estas acabada-

-Tsk…Bastardo!-

Grito con rabia

-A este bastardo lo amas-

Estaba en el blanco, la chica quedo en completo Shock, no sabia que hacer, no se podía mover, veía como el se le acercaba con pequeños saltitos.

-No me equivoque, verdad?.- La tomo del mentón acercando sus labios a los de ella

-_Amu-chann!_-Le advirtió su chara que estaba adentro de ella

….

-_Amu-chan!- 2da advertencia_

_No había respuesta de la pelirosa_

**AMU POV**

Estaba en Shock no sabia que responder, no sabia que hacer, lo amaba?...Escuchaba a Shana gritar, pero no podía hablar, lo que me dijo el, hizo que me quedara así.

-_Ikuto…-_

…

_-No puedo perder-_

Sentí que el junto sus labios a los mios, eran calidos, igual que la ultima vez, esa ves, iba encerio o era un juego?

Me mordio el labio inferior, seguramente era porque no correspondia…sabia que quería probar sus labios de nuevo, pero estaría Mal hacerlo.

-Chica Mala, pero linda, obstinada y fría, me dejaras besarte ahora?-

Pregunto

-N-No!- Trate de zafarme de el, no se en que momento me llego a abrazar, no pudé…

En sus alas aparecieron las espinas en los bordes, me asuste…

-Estas perdiendo, no piensas hacer nada?-

-_Amu-chan!, ataca-nya!-_

Atine, saque la garra y la tire, haciendo que los dos fueramos lejos, funciono para zafarme

-Valla chica rebelde-

-Hurusai, fastidias…- Me acerque a el con valor

-_Amu tu espalda esta bien nya?-_

_-_No lo se.-

-Yo no te hice eso en la espalda así que no cuenta como un rasguño, todavía estas salvada.-

Empece correr rápido hacia el, el hizo lo mismo y salio una espada de su Ala y la tomo, salte y el volo lo pateé y golpeo con el suelo, pero ningun rasguño.

-Jajaja…creías que me ibas a derrotar solo con eso?-

Escuche el Humpty Key, mala idea me distraí y el estaba con su espada al frente de mí…Me sorprendí

-Game over…-

Enterró su espada en mi pierna…

-Kya!.-

Grite de dolor

-Para que me recuerdes- se paro al frente de mi y me hizo un corte pequeño en la cara…mi pierna mi cara, sangrando, a parte inmovilizada y rendida al frente de el con la cara de victorioso.

-Ja…- Se acerco me beso estuve obligada a corresponder me abrazo y me pego a el

-No te olvides de nuestra apuesta- Desapareció, ahora estaba hay sola con Shana y ella salio agotada de mi.

-Amu nya!, te encuentras bien?, te duele mucho nya?- Dijo con gruesas lagrimas en sus ojos

-No Llores, todo estará bien- Saque las lagrimas de sus ojos

Escuche nuevamente el sonido del Humpty Key…-Ikuto- Susurre

-Así que aquí estabas, Amu…-

-I-Ikuto…- Dije debilmente

-Que te paso amu nya!?, estas sangrando nya!- Grito yoru alterado

-Estas bien?- pregunto Ikuto acercándose a mi.

-Lo estoy no te preocupes…- Trate de hacerme la fuerte me pare y caí estaba tan a la orilla del edificio que casí caigo desde lo alto

Me tomaron de la mano-Claro que no lo estas baka-

-Duele…tsk…-Me queje

-Donde?.-

-La pierna…-

Busco, busco y encontró la herida yo también la vi, fue vergonzoso, como estaba con falda se me podía ver mis bragitas…

-Es algo profundo, te llevare a casa y lo veremos mejor.-

-Si…-Asentí.

Como no podía moverme Ikuto me llevo como es de costumbre para el…Llegamos a la casa y Ikuto me dejo en mi cuarto.

-Voy a abrir las cortinas abajo, que quieres de almuerzo?-

Pregunto

-No importa, lo que sea esta bien…- Dije de mal humor

-Ah…..De acuerdo-

Se retiro

-Pff…que voy a hacer!'?-Grite por lo bajo

-No te preocupes amu-chan, no creo que lo que dijo fue encerio…..-

Me trato de subir animos MIki

-El va encerio Miki…Se le nota demasiado.-

-Amu-chan- Aparece mi Chara Amarilla al frente de mi

-Que pasa Día?.-

-Siento presencias de Huevos X…-

-Ahora?...-

-Si pero, esta muy cerca de aquí.-

-Ran…Cambio de personalidad.-

-Hop, Steep, Jump!.- Salí saltando

-Amu mira!.- Dice Miki sorprendida

-Yo amu…-

Esstaba darien en mi casa, el techo de mi casa, junto con un Huevo X en sus Manos

-Que haras con el Huevo?...-Pregunte Asustada

-Romperlo…-Dice apretándolo

-_Easter…Obliga a el a Romperlos al Igual como lo hacia Ikuto tsk…-Pensé_

_Se escucho un crujido, me alarme y me tire encima de el, puse la misma exprecion cuando Ikuto _tomo el Huevo de Suu…

-Que haces!.- Me tire encima de el Tratando de alcanzar el huevo

-No seas tonta!, nos caeremos!.-

El mundo se detuvo cuando nuestras miradas quedaron fijas, con sorpresa, que sucedia?, que era este sentimiento?.

Nos caimos de mi casa a el Patio.

-T,t,t,t…E-estas bien?.-

-S-si…no te preocupes.-

-Olle…-

-Que pasa Da- Lo que vi fue atonito, el me estaba besando, obligándome a corresponder el beso…Que era este sentimiento?, porque me besaba?, me ama?...Hay fue donde me dispuse a Preguntarle.

Lo empuje…-Por que lo haces?!.- Grito por lo bajo

-A caso, no sentiste algún sentimiento en aquel momento?-

-S-si pero eso no significa que-

-Si tiene significado Amu…-

Me sonroje por su cercanía

-Pero recuerda…Somos enemigos después de todo.-

Porque esto se parece tanto cuando Ikuto me dijo que no fuera tras el embrión…

**IKUTO POV**

Fui a el dormitorio de Amu, me enoje cuando no la vi…

-Amuuu…..-

…

-Amu!.- Dije fastidiado

-Ikuto!...-

Estaban alteradas las charas de Amu.

-Que pasa?-

-Amu-chan esta con el!, corre peligro!-

Dijo la chara rosada

-Donde?...-

-En el techo de la casa-nya!-

Dice Shana

-Yoru!.-

Hacemos Cambio de personalidad

-Amu!.- Grite

-…..-

Baje a el piso y fui a la casa de nuevo y Amu estaba tirada en el suelo

-Amu!- Grite asustado

-Ikuto?.-

-Porque diablos saliste de tu habitación?.-

-Por que…sentí la presencia de un Huevo X-

-Y que paso?.-

-Estaba el…Haciendo lo que tu hacias antes…-

-Destrozar el Huevo?.-

-Si…Pero no pudo, me tire encima de el para tomar el huevo pero caímos aquí…y después me dijo que seguimos siendo enemigos y m-me dijo q-que me ma-mataria…- Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos…

-Como esta tu pierna?.-

-Creo que peor…-

-Amu…-

Me miro

-No voy a permitir que eso pasé Amu…Eso no va a pasar…-

-Eso no es todo….me dijo que hoy no me iba a ir Tranquila a Italia…-

-Amu mírame…-

La llame con seguridad

-Yo…nunca dejare que te pasé algo a ti…nunca- Deposite un beso apasionado mientras la cargaba para su habitación faltaba más de 1 hrs para el vuelo

* * *

**Fiiiiiiin del capitulo 26!...Como les parecio?...:D gomen por la demora estaba haciendo un video Amuto que todavía no lo tengo listo x'D se esta guardado y demora mucho :B…desde ahora hare preguntas en final de cada capitulo para que ustedes respondan con un review**

**Y la pregunta de este cap es!:**

…**.Cuales son tus personajes preferidos de SC?...Porque?...**

**Buaa / bye,bye les escribo el jueves o el viernes C:**

**Miercoles 19/09/12…17:00Hrs…Chile/Peñaflor**


	29. Capitulo 26

Capitulo 27…

**NORMAL POV**

Amu, aun sorprendida por aquella situación que paso con cierta persona, con la duda si le dice a su novio lo que paso realmente, ella se lo había dicho incompleto le faltaba la parte del "beso" de ella con el tipo de East.

Mientras por otro lado tenemos a un Ikuto despreocupado pero no del todo, prometio que no iba a dejar pasar lo que dijo el **mocoso **como lo nombra el, que le haga daño a su querida Amu, a **SU** Amu.

El ya había desinfectado las heridas de su novia, la dejo en la cama, cualquier movimiento brusco que ella hiciera se le abriría la herida más profunda que fue la de la Pierna, la otra es leve, pero el no quiere que se mueva el fue a ser todo por ella, las cosas en la casa, la cena…Ya faltaban 3 hrs para el vuelo tenían que irse pronto por lo menos la Peli rosa tiene 1 hrs para recuperar fuerzas.

**AMU POV**

Ya son las 21:00 de la Noche, miraba por mi ventana, pensando todo lo que iba a dejar por recuperar a salvo a mi Madre y Ami…Espero que estén bien, en el lugar que estén, mañana por la noche las llamare…

Ikuto estaba preocupado por mi, se le notaba mucho venia a cada minuto a verme, a preguntarme como estaba, si necesitaba algo, de repente me hacia bromas, algunas veces me daba un beso corto, todo como si el día de mañana no existiera, nunca había visto a Ikuto así de preocupado por alguien, me preguntaba a cada rato que haría mañana después de explorar Italia, me quedare 1 semana explorando Italia, y cuando Llame a mi Madre le voy a preguntar donde esta, así se me ara más fácil, también buscare algún Instituto de Secundaria y Preparatoria para ser estudiante de Intercambio, no se como me las arreglare para entender algo de la clase, o si es posible que alla un Instituto de prepa para Japoneses.

-Amu- Me llamo

-Nani?

-Estas Bien?.- Estaba harta que me preguntara a cada rato lo mismo!

-Si…Lo estoy Ikuto.-

-Ya veo…entonces empieza a vestiré porque te queda 1hrs para que termine tu hora de descanzo, después son mas o menos 2hrs de aquí al Aeropuerto, y compraremos los boletos para publico y-

-No va ser privado.-

Lo interrumpí

-Eh?, y cuanto dinero tienes?.-

-Ah!...Lo suficiente para sobrevivir contigo Baaka.-

-Cuanto es?...-

Pregunto Curioso

-2 Millones…No creo que nos alcance-

-Eso es lo que gana Utau por cada disco, me impresionas-

-Eso es ahorrar!, Ah-o-rrar Ikuto.-

-Que se le va a ser ¬¬'

-Jajajajajajajaaja!.-

-Bueno, te dejare para que te vistas tranquila.-

-Claro, Arigto-

Cerro la puerta

-Miki, que me pondré?.-

-Hmmm….(_Dibujando_)-

-Que te parece esto?.-

Me dio la Oja, era una falda negra con un cinturón Azul cruzado, calcetas largas Blancas, zapatos del mismo color de la falda, una polera de manga larga cuadrilles con los símbolos de cada una de ellas + un Chalequito negro con patitas de Neko por todas partes.

-Esta Perfecto Miki!.-

-Doruu, Dorou,Doroun!.-

Me apareció el Atuendo ya puesto

-Te ves Bien.- ¿? El no era Ikuto, me asuste y a la ves me emocione

-Q-que haces aquí?.-

-A despedirme de ti…-

-Q-Que quieres decir con "**Despedir**"?.-

-Ah!...Es cuando una persona la cual más quieres se va y tu le dices Adios de la forma más gentil …-

-P-Pero yo n-no soy la persona que tu quieres!.-

Grite por lo bajo

-Hoy día y para siempre…Si lo eres.-

Fue muy tierno pero…pero….Agh!...Que diablos!

-Q-Que haces?.-

Tartamudeé por su cercanía

-Solo te doy un beso de despedida…-

Esto no esta bien, Ikuto esta en casa…

Rozaron nuestros labios, hasta que termino besándome con…Ternura?...Nunca lo había visto con una persona con ternura!...Sin darme cuenta empecé a Corresponder el beso…

Lo empuje de Apoco –B…Basta…Da-Darien, Ikuto e…esta aquí-

-Todavía te duele….La pierna.-

Empezo a separase de Mi…

-S-Si…-

…

-Amu!...-

Se escucho a Ikuto

-Gomen-ne Amu…Apropósito, con esa ropa te ves muy hermosa (_Me sonroje_)- Se empezó a acercar de nuevo…

-P..Para…D..darien-

-Amuuu….-

Abrieron la puerta

-Omai!.-

Grito Ikuto furioso acercándose Rapido

-Aléjate de Amu!.-

-Eh?, Así que has aparecido-

Se puso al frente de mi

-Larguate!.-

-Bueno, Bueno…-

Me miro de reojo

-Acuerdate Amu…Te quiero, y tu?

Se fue

-Diablos….te hizo algo que te molestara?-

-N…No, estoy bien, solo vino a decir "Adios"-

Me miro con duda

-Bueno, en ese caso, ya nos tenemos que ir…-

-De acuerdo…-

**IKUTO POV**

Me sorprendio la cercanía que tenia ese mocoso con Amu…Que estaban asiendo?...Cambiando de tema….Estaba esperando el auto de mi Tio que nos recogiera y hay llego!..por fin!, me estaba muriendo de frio

-Hola Tio-

-Hola Ikuto-kun, Hola Amu-chan-

-Hola…-

-Dejen sus cosas atrás.-

Dijo Mi tio cuando ya estábamos dejando las cosas en el puerta maleta del Auto…

-Oh!, veo que son inteligentes ¡!.-

-Sisi-

Le abrí la puerta a Amu, entro, y yo entre

Cerre la puerta

-Y cuantos días se quedaran allí?.-

-Un gran tiempo-

Sonrio

-Ya veo…Así que easter te persigue, es un gran riesgo, lo sabes?.-

Se puso serio

-Si lo se, tengo todo planeado Tio Tsukiyomi, no se preocupe-

….

_2HRS DESPÚES_

….

**[]En el Aeropuerto[]**

**-**Eso fue largo….-

Suspire

-Si…Vamos?.-

Asinti

-Buenas noches, cual es el vuelo más resiente para Italia en avión privado?.-

Pregunto Amu…Nunca la había visto hablar así, me sorprende

-Buenas Noches, el vuelo próximo en avión privado es a las 1:00 de la mañana-

-Lo tomo.-

-Son $250.000-

Respondio la Señora

-Aquí tiene, sus boletos, y el vuelto

Se lo paso

-Vamos a una silla-

Dijo

-Bueno, que vuelo es?.-

-El A511 –

-De acuerdo vamos a la silla más cercana para tomar el avión.-

_LLEGAMOS A LAS SILLAS_

-Tengo s-sueño…-

Dijo con pereza

-Olle pero..-

-Z.z.Z.z-

-_Pf…Ya se durmió mi princesita…-_

-_Si ya se durmió no puedo yo quedarme dormido…_-

-_Son las 12 recien, voy al baño_…-

**NORMAL POV**

Mientras Ikuto estaba en sierta parte, Amu estaba durmiendo…Habra sido Buena idea dejar a la pequeña Hinamori Amu allí Sola?.

Una Mujer se estana acercando sigilosamente donde estaba la peli rosa durmiendo, se sento al lado de ella, una mujer un poco más alta que Amu, pelo castaño largo con una coleta y un vestido azul parecido a de Utau…Ella miraba atentamente a Amu, mientras ella dormía pasivamente

* * *

**Fiiin!...Espero que os gustéis (se me qedo pegado eso xd) e subido dos videos Amuto en mi Canal Youtube (**_**Camila Hinamori**_**)**

**Les dejo el Link de mi canal y los videos en mi perfil C:**

**Espero con ancías sus reviews y como siempre les agradesco a las personas que me han dejado reviews :D**

**Un abrazo psicologio!, chao chao!**

**Chile/Peñaflor….20:55, Jueves 20/09/12**

**PD: Mañana es viernes . entonces me qedaran solo dos días feriados! Nuuu de nuevo al fomegio xddd**


	30. Capitulo 27

Capitulo 28

**NORMAL POV**

La chica de pelo castaño esta segura que era ella, si, aquella pelirosa que se estaba robando el corazón de su Ikuto, pero ella no lo iba a permitir, nunca iba a dejar que ella se lo quede, tenia unas ganas de aprovechar el momento para entregar la pelirosa a Easter….

Estaba con Maletas un poco mas lejos de la pelirosa, de unos 2 asientos más del lado de Ikuto, lo que se pregunta ella es si es que el peli azul todavía la recuerda…..

**AMU POV**

Sentia algo raro, algo andaba mal, ya no tenia mi cabeza apoyada a la de Ikuto…

Me desperté, mire…No estaba, de repente un señor se me acerco y me dijo que el avión iba estar por separado, una parte íbamos a estar nosotros y la otra que era muy pequeña iba a estar no se quien…..

-De acuerdo, no tengo problema.-

Respondi

-Que tenga buen viaje.-

-Gracias…- Mire la hora

Las 00:10, apenas dormi 10 minutos!, donde diablos se metio!, si no fuera por las maletas!, ah!, eso me recuerda que tenemos que dejar las maletas un poco más aya…

Me taparon la boca, me asuste, pero después me relaje esas eran las manos de Ikuto.

Mire para atrás.

-Así que me reconociste, eh?, ya has despertado pequeña princesa?.-

-No me llames princesa ¬¬…Me preocupaste solo por eso desperté….-

Me sonroje.

-Aww…Que tierno Amu, gomen por hacerte preocupar-

RIN RIN (Sonido celular de Ikuto)

-Te llaman a estas horas?-

-Es un mensaje de un numero desconocido.-

Lo abrío, miro y lo cerro

-Que decía Ikuto?.-

-Nada importante-

Eso fue frio

…

…

…

Así paso el tiempo ya eran las 12 y media…

-Ikuto…-

-Hmm?.-

-Estas enojado?.-

-No, tampoco lo estoy con Nadie…Ya te dije no es nada importante.-

Me beso…

-Olle, tienes que dejar las maletas allí-

Le apunte el Lugar que no estaba muy lejos de donde estábamos.

-Te ayudo?.-

-Solo lleva las tuyas.-

-De acuerdo.-

Una vez que dejamos las cosas nos volvimos a sentar, pero como Ikuto Llego primero, me tomo de la cintura y me sento sobre el.- Q-que haces?.-

-Te he dicho miles de veces, te amo…y te abrazo cuando yo quiero…Tu eres mia, recuerdas?, de NADIE más-

-E-Eso si lo se pe- Paré por que se me vino la imagen de Darien en la mente

-Pero?-

Me devolvió a la realidad.

-Nada.-

RIN RIN –_Mi celular?-_

Llamando…

Numero desconocido

-_Quien será?_-

Conteste

-Hola?-

-Yo Amu…-

Esa voz…

-T-tu e-eres?.-

-Si, soy el príncipe de tus sueños el que más deseas, todavía no te vas?.-

-No, porque lo preguntas?-

Sentía la mirada de Ikuto , Me asuste

-Solo te quería decir que tuvieses cuidado.-

-Gracias por tu preocupación, Ya ne, Te quiero-

Mala idea, desde cuando tenia planeado decirle te quiero a ese sujeto!?, Ikuto me miraba con furia, QUE LE DIRE?!

-Ah!, así que ahora me quieres?, entonces voy progresando, tengo oportunidad Amu?

-T-Tengo que cortar…Ya ne-

Colgué de inmediato

-Quien era, un chico?-

-N-No e-era Yaya-

-Entonces la Llamare.-

-N-No seas tonto!, ella no va a estar despiert-

Estoy en el vacio!

Me miro enojado

-Por favor pasajeros del vuelo A511 Puden pasar-

Me paré rápido, Ikuto aun parecía estar enojado

-Pasé-

Me sente en la parte la ventana del Lado Izquerda…Despues vi a una Chica de pelo largo castaño se dirigía al fondo con una cara sonriente e Ikuto seguía con la cara de enojado

-Me lo vas a decir o te tengo que obligar Hinamori?!-

Grito despacio

-e-esque te vas a enojar más…-

-Solo dime, era un chico?-

-S-Si-

-PORQUE LE DIJISTE "**TE QUIERO**"!-

Ahora si se le había pasado, grito fuerte haciendo que la chica se asomara por la cortina que nos separaba de nosotros

Mire a la ventana y lo ignore

-Gomen…-

Susurre

-Lo hablaremos cuando estemos allí-

Empece a Sollozar, sin que se notara mucho.

-Amu-chan-

Se escucho a Día preocupada.

-No…no pongas esa cara día…

-Fue el, sierto?.-

-_Darien?-…._-Si, fue el- Susurre entre sollazos

-Ikuto ni tu…pueden culparse de tu sentimiento interior

-Sigue enojado.?-

Pregunte

-Eso parece-

Respondio

…

….

….

En un momento ya no sentí el calor de Ikuto, estaba llendo donde estaba esa chica…Así nos vamos a llevar?

Encendí mi celular y le madne un mensaje a Darien

*_**Que haces?**_*

Envie

*_**Extrañandote y tu?**_*

Recibí

*_**Nada**_*

Envie

*_**Y no haces alguna cosa con Ikuto?**_*

Recibi

*_**Fue donde una chica atrás del avión**_*

Envie con tristeza

*_**Le daría un golpe a el, no te preocupes, pero te tengo que contar algo**_*

Recibí

*_**Dime***_

Envie

*_**Esa chica…era la primera novia de Ikuto**_*

_Leei quede en Shock - Ikuto dijo que me amaba a mi!?, Me dijo que e sido su primera novia!?...Tsk _

Salio de la cortina molesto…

Me miro y yo desvié la mirada enojada y triste

-Ahora que te pasa?.-

-Dime…Quien era ella?

-Ah..ella es una…-

-Tu primera novia?-

Se sorprendio

-Hahaha…Así que era verdad-

-Espera Amu no lo malentiendas.-

-Osea quieres decir que todo lo que dijiste fue mentira?-

-N-No lo es Amu yo Te amo a ti solo es que me da miedo perderte-

-No que siempre me amabas?, no que me amabas a mi más que a nadie?, no que…-

Empezaron a correr lagrimas, Ikuto me abrazo.

Me quería zafar al principio pero después me deje llevar.-Baka…Porque me haces esto?.-

-Quien te lo dijo?-

-Da…Darien-

-Tsk…Gomen, Gomen Amu…-

-Porque saliste con ella?.-

-Estaba solo.-

…

…

-Dejame pasar.-

No era una pregunta más era una orden

-Bueno…-

-Amu-chan que haras nya?-

Pregunto Shana saliendo del bolsito

-Hablare con ella-

-Hablas encerio amu-chan?.-

Salio Ran

-Si…-

-Que le diras?-

Pregunte de repente la Amarilla

-Lo que me impulsa a hacerlo

-Pero…-

-No se preocupen chicas, todo estará bien…-

**ATRÁS DE LAS CORTINAS**

Estaba un gran sillón con un mueble al medio

-Pasa Hinamori Amu-

-Gracias-

Volví a mi Carácter cool & Spicy

-Que quieres?

-Que relación tienes con Ikuto?-

Pregunte

-Ahora?, nada, solo somos **ex-**parejas-

Sonrio

-Para que vienes?.-

-Me presento, soy Zoe Kurosaki, tengo 16 años aproximado a los 17, vengo por ordenes de Easter, mi compañero de trabajo es Darien, y mi objetivo aquí es llevarte a easter pronto a la fuerza para que seas el títere con mayor éxito en la compañia-

Sonrio con malicia


	31. Capitulo 28

Capitulo 29

**NORMAL POV**

La ex novia de Ikuto, una rival para Amu?, no, ella no se iba a entregar a easter así de fácil, Amu Hinamori, una quinceañera con Ikuto Tsukiyomi algo preocupado por la chica que estaba con Zoe

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-Así que….Me llevaras a la fuerza?.-pregunto Amu

-Que pasa con esa actitud?-Suspiro.-Se que es tu actitud Obstinada.-

-Te hablo así por mis propios motivos Kurosaki, y si me reuso?.-

-Moriras-

.

.

.

-Crees que me dejaría?, crees que dejaría mi vida y a mis amigos por tal acción de la estúpida compañía?

-No te alteres Hinamori…Esto va a tomar mucho tiempo

-Has lo que quieras, pero…No te acerques a Ikuto.-

Se levanto como una dama, y cada paso que daba era seguro y femenino

LLEGO AL LADO DE IKUTO

-Que paso allí?-

Pregunto el peliazul

-Nada.- Le dijo la pelirosa fría

-Sigues enojada todavía?-

Pregunto y no obtuvo respuesta alguna

-Amu…-

Le toco el hombro, mala idea, la chica le pego una cachetada, el se lo esperaba, se lo merecía por mentirle

-Gomen- Susurro el Peliazul con la cabeza agachada

-No veo el porque de la disculpa Ikuto.-

-Por mentirte.-

…Silencio…

…Silencio…

…Silencio…

-Dejame una cosa clara Ikuto…-

Hablo débil la Pelirosa

-Hm?-

-Me Amas?-

-Te amo, Mucho, mas que a nadie, te protegeré, pondré mi vida en riesgo si es necesario, pero no te dejare por nada…Nada-

Trato de encontrar la vista de Amu, pero no pudo, la chica quería hacer algo en aquel instante, en este instante, dudo y dudo, pero después ya no, lo decidio

Se tiro encima de el y le dio un tierno beso, el chico quedo por segundos sorprendido, pero ya de un rato empezó a corresponder…Abrazo a su Chica y ella cuando puso el Fin al beso se apoyo en el pecho del muchacho

-Te amo.- Susurro la chica, pero lo dijo casi para ella, pero el chico también lo escucho, y se alegro de ello

Pasaron 2 días para llegar hay, Ikuto no se movio del lado de su chica, que dormia pasivamente por la noches y se despertaba muy tarde…

Después en el medio dia Llegaron a su Destiono, los dos bajaron ignorando la precensia de Zoe que estaba de tras de ellos, pero después de separo.

::RIN RIN RIN!::

Se escucho el celular de Amu

**-Has Llegado?-**

Era Darien, Ikuto se puso un poco celoso

-SI, eh llego, porque?.-

Envio

-**Te dare una sorpresa después, te recomiendo no hacercarte mucho a esa mocosa, es peligrosa.-**

Le llego

**-**Espero que tu sorpresa no supere los limites ¬¬, no te preocupes, estare bien si me acerco o no a ella.-

-**De acuerdo, espero que sea asi Amu, no quiero que estes en Easter…-**

Le llego pero no respondio

…

-Vamonos Amu?.-

La saco de sus pensamientos

-Ah!, si….-

-Vas a llamar a tu madre?-

Pregunto

-Si, pero eso será en 3 dias más Ikuto, porque estas tan desesperado?

-Nandemonai…-

-Ikuto-nya, esa persona….-

Salio el pequeño gatito

-Easter…- Fundió el ceño

Amu hizo chara chanje con shana y se fue a otro lugar e Ikuto hizo lo mismo

-Porque demonios están aquí?.-

Pregunto el peliazul dudoso

-Si ella esta aca y el tambié significa que tenemos que tener más cautela, o si no, nos perseguirán por todos lados…-

-Vamos por la calles, te parece?-

Pregunto Amu

-Claro, Claro…-

**IKUTO POV**

Tenia miedo de que Amu fuera secuestrada por….Italianos…(N/A: *-*), o por Easter, no quería que le pasara Nada, le dije a Castiel que iria a aquí con Amu y a Utau Tambien que se queda en Japon, no quiere irse con castiel, mi madre y papá

Tome la Mano de Amu.-Estas bien?.-

-Si, porque preguntas Ikuto?-

-No estas nerviosa?-

-Para nada, pero parece que tu si….-

Me miro de reojo, y al parecer yo era el que estaba nervioso, me sonroje un poco

-Pff….N-No bromes, yo nunca estaría nerviso…-

Ya no sentí la mano de amu, me asuste, volteé de inmediato y estaba un poco más atrás con una risa que decía "**Lo estas"**

Fui directamente donde estaba ella y la tome de la mano de nuevo.-No hagas eso de nuevo.-

-No lo ves?, tu eres el que esa MUY nervioso!..JAJAJAJAAJA!.-

Se rio

-No es Broma Amu, que pasa si te secuestra alguien o Easter?.-

-Tengo a mis Charas-

-Que pasa si no están?-

-Te tengo a ti en mi mente.- Me abrazo, no se de cuando Amu empezó a decir cosas tan tiernas, en serio, ella escondía esto a los demás?...Saber que esto me lo dice solo a mi, se siente bien…Correspondí el abrazo

* * *

**Les debo una más larga!,asepto golpes u.u fue muy corto, no? y gomen por el retraso!, espero que hayan disfrutado cada parte AMUTO 3, espero recibir Reviews :D**

**Ya ne!-**


	32. Capitulo 29

**Capitulo 30**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Amu estaba algo decicida con lo que estaba haciendo con Ikuto en ese instante pero de pronto un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro entro corriendo a la calle Ikuto se dio media vuelta para verificar su pensamiento

-_Tsk…Easter de nuevo…-_Tomo a Amu y la jalo a una tienda

-Q-Que paso?.- Pregunto atónita la chica

-Easter esta aca- Se apoyo en la pared y ella lo hizo igual

-Porque ahora!?.- Susurro la chica por lo bajo

-Quien más?- La miro de reojo el peliazul

-Hurusai ¬¬

Esperaron unos par de minutos, hasta que se fueron y empezaron su recorrido de nuevo sin tener éxito todavía, así que lo único que hicieron fue pedir un Hotel para su suerte el que les daba las llaves hablaba Japones, así que no se le hizo mucho el enredo, ya tenían habitación separadas pero en el mismo lugar, para ellos la hora que es en Japon es 6:10 de la tarde y en Italia ya eran las 1:00 de la mañana, así que estaba algo pasivo las calles de la ciudad..

-Mira mira Ikuto!.-

El chico miro y había un lugar donde estaban personas tocando un solo instrumento, el violin, a el también le llamo la atención así que fueron los dos, cuando la chica quería ir corriendo el chico la tomo de la mano

-Porque?-

Pregunta la chica, ya era de noche así que sus pensamientos eran que todos tendrían que estar durmiendo

-Easter es de Japon asi que no creo que estén durmiendo todavía-

Respondio el chico con mirada seria pero a la ves con dulzura

-Entiendo-

Dijo dando un pequeño suspiro mientras caminaba con su novio

….

….

Una ves que ya llegaron al lugar empezaron a escuchar las melodías, pero hubo una melodía que le llamo la atención…

-Ne Ikuto, escuchas aquel melodía?, se parece a la tuya-

-Si, se parece mucho, pero no todas las partes son iguales…Vamos a ver?.-

Le pregunta el chico obteniendo la respuesta obia de la pelirosa

Llegaron a una parte donde habían bancas y 2 piletas casi en el centro de el lugar, el chico era de pelo rojizo, algo mayor a simple vista, alto , que estaba al medio de las 2 piletas…

La melodía seguía y seguía y el Joven pelirojo no se daba cuenta hasta que abrió un ojo y miro a los dos, Ikuto se dio cuenta

-Donde sacaste esa melodía?.-

Pregunto Ikuto curioso

-No es tu incumbencia-

.

.

.

Hay fue donde la personalidad Cool & Spicy de la Chica pelirosa apareció

-Olle, te estamos preguntando, donde sacaste esa melodía.-

…

-Tu….corres peligro.-

Le advirtió a la pelirosa

-D-De que hablas?-

-Tu lo sabes más que nadie Amu Hinamori…-

-Quien eres?-

Le interrumpio

-…-

- HM!-

Le habían tapado la boca a la pelirosa, eran un monton de hombres de Easter

-AMU!-

Se alarmo

-Vaya, Vaya, nos encontramos de nuevo Amu-chan…a ti también Ikuto-koi-

-No soy tu novio-

-Lo eramos…-

Dice victoriosa, haciendo que la pelirosa fundiera el ceño…Intento zafarce pero no

De repente una luz brillante pasa al frente de ella y no parecía una luz cualquiera, era un guardias se hechan para atrás y Amu estaba apunto de caer pero alguien la sujeto

Voltea-Darien!?-

-Te dije que te daría una sorpresa.- Le sonrio

-G-Gracias…-

-Amu!- Viene corriendo Ikuto

-Me tengo que ir, no le digas nada a easter y corre-

Ikuto hace cambio de personalidad le aparecen las orejas de neko y la cola al mismo tiempo y se lleva a Amu a otro lugar

-Eso estuvo cerca-

-Si…-Da un gran suspiro

-Estas bien?.-

-Si lo estoy Ikuto, pero tengo curiosidad del chico que vimos…-

-Tal ves alguien de easter.-

-No cero que easter tenga 3 titeres.-

-Hmmm…..-

-Vámonos-

Le ordena la chica

El la toma de la mano y van a el hotel por caminos oscuros.

-Llegamos!.-

Da un gritito Amu

-No grites, la gente esta durmiendo baka

-Gomen.-

Se fueron a acostar cada uno en su dormitorio, el diseño era dos habitaciones, la cocina, 1 baño y el comedor, era algo asi como un departamento, normalmente los Hoteles solo tienen camas.-Buenos noches Ikuto-koi!.-

-No vuelvas a gritar Amu, Buenas noches amu koi.-

**DARIEN POV**

Era muy temprano para mi, verme un rato con Amu me hiso sentir un alivio, sentir de nuevo su aroma es casi algo ilegal pero de todas formas Ikuto no se quedara con ella para siempre, bueno es lo que creo yo, tratare de proteger a ellos

Me fui de inmediato de hay a otro lugar, no me imaginaba las cosas que me haría easter al saber que ayudo a Amu.

-Tratas de escapar?- Era esa chica a la que yo tanto odio

-No soy un cobarde..-

-Porque tanto odio entre nosotros primo….-

-Eres peligrosa, para todos, haces la vida imposible a todos.- Respondi frio

-Eso ya veremos, de pende de que le pase a Hinamori Amu…..-

Se marcho.

-Tsk….-

**AL OTRO DIA!**

**IKUTO POV**

Ya sentía los rallos del sol invadir la habitación, era una sensación mala, no se porque cuando dije eso se me cruzo Amu en mi mente.

-AMU!- grite

Estaba solo en mi Habitacion, asi que para asegurarme fui donde estaba durmiendo mi bella princesa

Cuando llegue estaba toda destapada y casi callándose de la cama, Suspire-Baka.-La levante y la tape, hacia frio en la mañana…raro

De repente el celular de Amu emepezo a Sonar…Me asuste y Sali de la habitación a la mia y me hice el dormido…

-M…Mochi mochi?.-

Estaba amu recién despertándose

-Quien eres?-

Me lnvadio la curiosidad

-Ah!, como estas estúpido conejo con diarrea?-

_-Quien era el conejo con diarrea!?-_

-Ajajajaja!, gomen, gomen Hola Dark-(**N/A: estaba apunto de ponerle Ichigo xd**)

-_Si es el, no creo que aya problema-_me relaje

-Bien y Tu?-

….

….

….

-M-M-Mi madre esta allí?-

-_Esto debe ser broma…-_

-No le digas nada a ellas todavía Dark!, solo, protegelas por favor…

….

-_Que estará pensando ahora?-_

….

Se abrió la puerta y Amu estaba con la cara palida

-Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, solo tengo frio…-

-Ven…- Hice la señal que se acostara al lado mio

Me hizo caso, y se tumbo en mi pecho y su mano rodeo mi guata (**N/A_**estomago como le quieran decir)

-Que quieres de desayuno?-

Le pregunte

-Pan con mermelada y Te…-

Respondio aun media dormida, me empece a levantar pero me tomo de la camisa

-Quedate un poco mas, por lo menos hasta que ya no tenga frio-

Sus ojos estaba con un brillo suplicante y su cara reflejaba lo que decía asi que decidi ir con ella un poco hasta que se quede dormida

La abrase y ella lo correspondio y se tumbo nuevamente y asi pasamos el resto de la mañana, había mucha neblina hoy dia no va ser un dia muy fácil a lo que se podría decir….

* * *

**Fiiiin cap 30!, GOMEN POR EL RETRASO!, No han parado los profes de mandarnos tareas o pruebas!, y creo que el próximo viernes tengo prueba de Historia! D': a penas ya llevo una semana de vuelta de las fiestas patrias y el colegio se me esta volviendo un infierno, por eso no e subido los capítulos, estoy tratando de avanzar en la mañana los caps C: por que ya veo una semana muy dura para mi T_T…Bueno principalmente son los motivos porque no subi los caps antes C: espero que me disculpen pero si el asesinato fuera legal en el colegio, mataria a todos los profes :D y probablemente yo no exista Dx bueno…**

**Chao chao! Y no olviden dejar su esperado review!, Soy un Zombie que quiere devorar cerebros y quiere ir a un mundo que se llama **_**Zombie Lan in me Meint (asi se escribe mente en ingles?) C:**_

**Jueves 27/09/12….20:35PM…Santiago/Chile/Peñaflor**


	33. Capitulo 30

**Holaa!, Volvi después de una semana T.T a sido orrible las pruebas u.u actualice mi otro fic y ahora le toca a este n.n, dije que iba a actualizar el Jueves en twitter …Ok sin mas qe decir les dejo el cap 31**

* * *

**Capitulo 31**

**NORMAL POV**

Amu despertó, sintió un olor que le apetesía de hace mucho rato, comida, abrió los ojos perezosamente y recordó que su madre estaba en Japon…Asustada, sudando sus manos por el nerviosismo que la invadia después entro el Peliazul y la chica dio un salto en la cama con los ojos paralizados

-Amu?.- Pregunto un poco preocupado con la bandeja de te y pan tostado

-….-

Se acerco a su cama.-Despertaste bien?.-Pregunto y la chica reacciono y respondio

-Si…y tu?-

-Tambien, tienes hambre?-

-Claro que si, estoy esperando esto hace mucho rato….-Mordio un trozo de pan.-Aphophosito…-Tomo té.-Que hora es?-

-Hmmm.-Viendo su celular…-Es medio dia para nosotros-.

-Es temprano…-

-No piensas salir de aquí?-

-No es eso!, es solo q-que…-

**AMU POV**

Queria irme a Japon lo antes posible, pero algo me decía que esperara un poco más, pero…Que era lo que me impulsaba a quedarme aquí?...Ya que más da, ahora tengo que responderle a Ikuto antes que se me enoje.

-Es que solo es muy temprano y tengo flojera-

-O Es por el?-

-_Darien?-_…-No , no es por el..-

-…-

-Aunque tengo curiosidad el que estaba tocando esa melodía….-

Suspiro Ikuto.-Baka…no te preocupes por tonterías.-Puso su mano encima de mi cabeza y empezó a jugar con mi pelo…

Mire la hora y valla que se me pasa las horas rápido a mi…-Nee…Ikuto…-Tome el te de un sorbo…-Nani?-

Pregunto

-Me vas a compañar….-me atore…-M-Mheje vhazs a-a c-c-Ikuto me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda

-Me vas a acompañar a el lugar de anoche.- Termine

-Para que quieres ir haya?, seguramente que easter ya tiene algo bajo la manga-

-Si pero tengo a Shana…- Sonrei

-Pff….De acuerdo…como quieres primero ponte algo porque con eso no creo que vallas a ir…¬¬-

Me mire y me sonroje un poco

-N-No es necesario decirlo u.u –

_15 Minutos después_

-Listo!-

-No se porque siento que no es la primera vez que escucho eso-

.

.

.

Me tomo de la mano.-Vamo-nos's…-Salimos donde hospedábamos y fuimos caminando de la mano…Sinceramente me sentía muy rara..

-Amu.-¿?

Volteé y vi a Darien con una cara de ternura y se parecía un poco a la de Ikuto *-*

-Olle, quiero conversar con tigo después- Dijo Ikuto serio

-Bueno,Bueno eso lo dejaremos para después..Como estas Amu?-

-Estoy bien y tu?-

-Si…No e estado del todo bien pero lo estoy si no fuera por mi prima-Fundio el ceño

-Como es?-

-Aah…e-eto..-Se puso nervioso, se le notava en la cara…-Quien es…-Dije amenazante

-Zoe…..-Termino de decir Ikuto, me sorprendió un poco, nunca pensé que esa era la prima de darien

-Hey!-Se enojo Darien.-Po-porque se lo dijiste tan repentinamente

Un aura negra empezó a salir después que recordé quien era Zoe

-No ves?, se acordó, se acordó- Dijo Ikuto con tono burlon

-Hurusai! fui a una parte donde pudiera pensar con claridad, ikuto lo noto y dejo de discutir con el y se dispuso a seguirme

-Que te pasa?- pregunto el neko-hentai

-Quiero arreglar asuntos pendientes con ella-

-Amu sabes que no eres rival para ella porfav-

-Entonces tal ves quieras estar mejor con ella que con migo.-Toque el tema

-Amu, no me gusto para nada ese comentario.-

-A mi no me gusto nada cuando me mentiste y supe la verdad.-

.

.

.

-Mira,Mira!-¿?

-Alli llego la princesa-¿?

-Tsk…-Me tomo del brazo Ikuto

Era Zoe y ese Chico que e-era l-lindo de aller…-Hinamori, porfavor acepta nuestra oferta y ven con nosotros-¿?

-Disculpa, quien eres?-

Pregunte

-Ah!, gomen-ne, Me llamo Andy Saks

-…..-

-3 Titeres de Easter?-

Rompio la tencion Ikuto

-Pues si…Seria el grupo mas grande de la Historia de Easterr, ya que la compañía a tenido como máximo 2 titeres..-

-Amu-chan, tu sabias cuando eras pequeña solias decir "_**quiero tocar violin,quiero,quiero**_"?, tal ves ese momento este por llegar, pero no como se debería hacer.-

-Jee…C-Como si ustedes supieran….-

-Eramos tus Amigos desde los 4 años Amu- Dijeron al unizono

-N-Nani?-

-Ellos te conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, yo te conoci solo este año…Gomen por todo, pero tengo ordenes.-

Me guiño el Ojo, entendí la idea y hice transformación de carácter con Shana, hay es donde me empezó a doler la cabeza y no me pude mover

**NORMAL POV**

A amu le vino repentinamente un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte a la cabeza, Ikuto y Darien se preocuparon mucho ella no podía moverse sus ojos estaban traumados y con miedo…Pero el que sospechaba algo y tenia una tesis era Ikuto Tsukiyomi….Y lo que el sospechaba no era nada bonito, algo malo le iba a venir encima en la vida de su novia…..

Zoe y su acompañante estaban con una sonrisa de victoria.

Continuara….

* * *

**Fiiiiiiiin del Cap31!, reviews?, de hace tiempo que no e resivido T.T aun asi qe de hace tiempo actualice el otro fic u.u **

**Chao,chao! Y gomen x la tardanza estos últimos meses del año no van a ser tan fáciles como creía se me viene una marea de tareas T.T y estoy muerta de sueño aquí ya es muy tarde x_x**

Chile/Peñaflor…..Juves 11/10/12….**23:00HRS**


	34. Capitulo 31

**NORMAL POV**

Amu estaba arrodillada en el piso con sus dos manos sobre su cabeza, mientras que Zoe y Andy aun estaban sonrientes, por otro lado solo preocupación y odio hacia aquellos que estaban allí….

-Tsk…Que le hicieron?!-

Grito el peliazul angustiado

-Hmmmmm….Algo similar a lo que te hicieron cuando eras parte de East…-Explico Zoe

-Pero ahora es más poderoso…-Dijo Andy

-Y dudamos que pueda reaccionar con facilidad.- Dijeron al unisono

-Tsukiyomi!-

Aviso Darien que estaba siendo amenazado con la garra de la transformación:**Black leopard** con shana sus ojos no estaban con ningun brillo alguno, por lo cual el Peliazul se asusto un poco

-Amu….Porfavor..-

Le rogo temoroso a la chica

-Te dijimos Tsukiyomi Ikuto..- Empezo a hablar zoe

-Es una perdida de tiempo lo que haces, ¿sabias?- Termino de hablar su acompañante

-_Demonios.-_Pensó el chico peliazul viendo que su chica todavía tenia el Humpty Lock intacto, saco su Humpty y empezó a recordar aquellas cosas bellas que había pasado con ella, sabia que iba ser duro para ella luchar con la cosa que la estaba obligando a aquel acto

-Amu!-

El peliazul abrió los ojos(**n/a: si, estaba recordando aquellas cosas lindas con los ojos cerrados oviamente xd**) y vio a Amu inconciente en el suelo. Hizo Chara chanje con Yoru y salio con Amu junto con Darien que estaba al igual de preocupado y pensativo que Ikuto

**AMU POV**

Sentia un fuerte molestar en mi cabeza, empece a recordar lo que había paso y me sente, era mi habitación, pero como había llegado aquí?. Despues empeze a escuchar unos pasos cuando abrieron la puerta era Ikuto empece a Llorar y me lance a el, se sorprendio un poco pero después empezó a corresponder

-Ya,ya…Paso todo…-

-Te equivocas.- Dije entre sollasos

-Amu, nunca dejare que te hagan daño, jamas.-

Eso me hizo llorar más y más hasta que con unas cuantas caricias de Ikuto me tranquilizaron y me quede dormida de nuevo

**POR OTRO LADO…EN EASTER (JAPON)**

**-Encontraron a Amu Zoe, Andy?- ¿?**

**-Si Jefe, tal y como pensamos…Fue más fácil de lo pensado- **

**-Buen progreso, solo ahora estos mocosos tienen que estar en japon y el plan estará completo- Termino de decir y dio una pequeña carcajada**

**-Hmmmm…Usted sabe que Amu era nuestra amiga en la Infancia, pero no nos vamos a pasar de la línea, la odiamos pero no como para matarla-**

**-Hicieron un contrato con Easter y lo tienen que cumplir, Ahora saben lo que tienen que hacer sierto?-**

**-Si.-**

**-Bien…espero que esto salga bien todo esto.-**

**-Si Jefe, Adios..-**

…

**NORMAL POV**

Amu estaba allí en su Cama, todavía en Italia exactamente las 14:00hrs en Japon y en Italia las 6 de la tarde, ya se estaba oscureciendo entonces Ikuto la fue a despertar sabiendo las consecuencias que le tralleran..

-Amuu…-La empujo un poco para ver si que había una reacción de ella

Naaaaadaaaaaa-Amu, despierta, hay Helados y Taiyakis..-La empujo un poco más fuerte que la ves anterior

-Hurusai Baka.- Un golpe en la cara lo esperaba de ella

-Tsk…Me vas a obligar Amu.-

…..

Ikuto tomo un baso de agua y no le importo que estuviera en la cama aun mientras se despertase estaría todo bien.-DESPIERTA!-Dijo un poco más fuerte

La pelirosa se despertó de un golpe y empujo al chico hasta que callera al suelo

-IDIOTA!-

Se enojo y se volvió a acostar

-Gomen, pero no querias despertarte, me pegaste ya 2 veces con esta, Si te quedas asi agarraras un refriado.- Le dijo

-No me importa-

-Amu Vamos!- Ya son las 2 y media todavía no te levantas para comer!, Ya comi y nos tenemos que ir de aquí en 2 dias más asi que apresurate bueno?- Sono un poco rudo

-Eeeh?, p-pero…-

-Nada de peros Amu, levante y anda a la mesa.-

Ikuto estaba cabreado de el momento infantil que tubo con ella sabiendo que el ama esa parte de su novia

**EASTER**

**-Hey!, par de estúpidos hoy dia se tiene que llevar acabo el secuestro de ella!, y dicen que todavía no la han visto salir del departamento?!- Sono enojado el Jefe**

**-Gomen Gomen-ne pero eso ya no es nuestra culpa solo esperamos que salga sola o acompañada da igual.-**

**-Tsk a las 5 los llamare de nuevo para ver si han cumplido el objetivo-**

**-Solo espere y vera lo que seremos capaces de cumplir Jefe-**

…**.**

**IKUTO POV**

Amu dijo que iba a comprar cosas en la tienda y dijo que iria sola y que estaría bien pero me preocupo mucho por ella por lo que paso aller.

**AMU POV**

Estaba camino hacia el único supermercado que conocía en el lugar y a mitad de camino me tapan la boca y me jalan hacia un callejón…Me asusto

**Fiiiiin!, emm…no dire caps ni nada**

**Asi que ustedes si no se dieron cuenta antes xd coomo yo los capítulos estaban mal numerados asi que ahora guience por los titulo que le pongo al capitulo una ves qe lo seleccionan ya saben**

**Wdawasdasd si se muy cortito esque tengo sueño y me están apurando asi que espero tener mas reviews que no cuesta nada nada poner tu nombre y tu opinión al final de la pagina T_T**

**Ok bye bye!**

Chile, Peñaflor…..**Jueves 18/10…..23:21**


	35. Capitulo 32

**AMU POV**

Cuando abri los ojos estaba en un lugar oscuro,había un Huevo negro con una espada con un aura que sobre salía de color morado….Se abrió la puerta y vi a Zoe con la vista hacia abajo

-Amu…-

-Porque esta-

-DEJAME HABLAR A MI PRIMERO BASTARDA!-

-…..-

-Admite que tu eras la que mato a mi madre esa noche…-

lo hice yo…estas malentendiendo las cosas.-

-YO TE VI!-

-Entonces…si me viste…y tienes tanto odio hacia mi…..¿¡Porque no me matas ahora!?-

.

.

.

-Te mataria…pero…tu….tu….fuiste ¡MI MEJOR AMIGA AMU!-

Empecé a llorar, sentía los recuerdos fluir,en verdad nunca creí esto….

-Gomen-ne Amu…Mis sentimientos luchan….Je'…Pero también Easter tiene Planes para ti….-

-El Jefe?...-

-Esta en camino….Pronto sabras los días que te quedan en este lugar, después solo seras un Titere…-

**CONVERSACION TELEFONICA JEFE EASTER & ZOE**

**Negritas: Jefe**

**Normal: Zoe**

**-Como van¿?-**

-Todo esta bien…a que hora llegara?-

**-Faltan unos minutos solamente, después el proceso llevara 2 hrs de sufrimiento.-**

-Ah usted de dice eso una Familia?-

**-Que dijiste?-**

-Nandemonai.-

**FIN CONVERSACION**

…**.IKUTO POV…**

Ya estaba bastante preocupado, pensé que Amu había ido a comprar algo, pero cuando Salí las cosas no eran asi, estaba un regalo que le había regalado a ella, un gatito azul como llavero….Después de eso llame a Yoru y Hicimos Chara chanje y le dije a Darien sobre lo sucedido y a el se le ocurrio lo mismo que a mi…Easter…Pero donde estaría ella?.-Yoru, Puedes traer a las charas de Amu?-

-Vienen en camino-nya, ya les había dicho.-

-Gracias….Tsk….Demonios, no creo que Amu haya ido con su celular-

-Nee…Ikuto mira…-

Mire donde me indico yoru y estaba el padre de Amu…..Y lo seguimos...Entro a una lavandería, pero de seguro que era un lugar para Amu.

Se demoraron mucho pero en ese transcurso de tiempo llego ese mocoso del darien y después de esas 2 hrs más o menos salio un Aura morada, pensé que era de un Huevo X pero me equivoque…Era Amu que estaba siendo obligada por unos sujetos para que se acerque al Huevo

-Que hacemos?-

Pregunte al idiota que estaba igual que yo, ¿Qué haría?, ¿La dejo ir o la rescato?...Eran preguntas que se me cruzaban por la mente.

-Olle!- Grite bajo

-Que pasaría si la rescatamos…-

-No lo se pero estaría rodeada por los de easter y también pasarían miles de cosas.-

En ese preciso momento apareció Amu al frente de nosotros con una transformación parecida a la de Black Leopard pero tenia el mismo diseño pero solo que era de color rojo y negro, nos ataco y nosotros nos hicimos para atrás

-Amu…-

Recorde lo que ella había hecho cuando yo estaba en las manos de easter y se enojo un poco. _¿Que puedo Hacer-?-_Era lo que me decia

-Tsk Demonios…Amuu!, reacciona porfavor!.-

Grite desde mis adentros…

-I…-

Aunque fuera solo un susurro de la peli rosa, se alegro por lo que tenia esperanzas que ella reaccionara un poco cuando el la llamaba.

-Amu….Piensa en todo lo que hemos pasado.-

De repente un ruido que se me hacia muy familiar. Hizo que Amu me atacara a la primera

-Tsk…**Chara Nari: Black Linx!.-**

-Amu…..Onegai..reacciona no te quiero hacer daño.-

-Nee!, Ikuto-nya!.-

-Dame eso gato…-

-Tiralo!-

Yoru me tiro lo que hacia que Amu hiciera tal cosa apreté un botón y Amu se tomo la cabeza apreté otro y hay se apago y Amu se estaba precipitando hacia el piso y yo la tome y la lleve a otro lugar que no vieran ninguno de Easter…Y en algún momento en que iba saltando el aparatito se me callo y le pedi a el mocoso que me lo trajera

Paré en un bosque para ver si Amu estaba bien, pero era mas que ovio que ella no estaría del todo bien.

-Amu…-

Trate de llamarla para ver si reaccionaba. Nada.

-Porfavor…Reacciona, Amu….- Susurre con cariño como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Ik..Ikuto….- Empezo a decir muy bajo

-Estas bien?, recuerdas si te hicieron algo?-

-N-No…pero estoy cansada..-

-Ya veo.-

….

-Quieres ir a casa?-

-Claro, pero que pasara con eas-

-No te preocupes…Estaras a salvo con migo, siempre-

-No creo que sea así por siempre Tsukiyomi Ikuto…..-

"_Ahora si que iba a pelear por Amu, pero donde la dejaba?, no podía dejarla sola o Easter iria tras ella y la capturarían de nuevo sin problemas…Y si se la encargo a ese Idiota?, No seria mala idea, esta mocosa me tiene harta, aparte quiero saber más cosas sobre la muerte de su Madre, no creo que fuera Amu, si no alguien que quería culparla, Amu tenia rival?, alguien que la a odiado?"_

__**Holaaaaaa T_T Si, muy corto cortito . Queria hacerlo mas largo pero me estan apuradando a que apague el notebook Asi que tuve que apurarme no mas y dejarlo a medias... n_n Bueno, emm...Reviews?...Recuerdenme seguirme en Twitter - Amuto12- y Hay se enterarian de más y se informaran si paso algo o si por razones "X" no puedo subir el capitulo el Jueves  
PD: Aproposito!, Este son los dias que actualizo c:  
Jueves_Actualizo, Vacaciones, Clases, Nuevo Comienzo**

**Domingos_Actualizo, Un peliazul y un Pelirojo**

**Chaooo! **


	36. CAPITULO 33

_**En el Capitulo anterior::::::::…**_

_**IKUTO POV:**_

_**Paré en un bosque para ver si Amu estaba bien, pero era mas que ovio que ella no estaría del todo bien.**_

_**-Amu…-**_

_**Trate de llamarla para ver si reaccionaba. Nada.**_

_**-Porfavor…Reacciona, Amu….- Susurre con cariño como nunca antes lo había hecho.**_

_**-Ik..Ikuto….- Empezo a decir muy bajo**_

_**-Estas bien?, recuerdas si te hicieron algo?-**_

_**-N-No…pero estoy cansada..-**_

_**-Ya veo.-**_

…_**.**_

_**-Quieres ir a casa?-**_

_**-Claro, pero que pasara con eas-**_

_**-No te preocupes…Estaras a salvo con migo, siempre-**_

_**-No creo que sea así por siempre Tsukiyomi Ikuto…..-**_

_**"**__**Ahora si que iba a pelear por Amu, pero donde la dejaba?, no podía dejarla sola o Easter iria tras ella y la capturarían de nuevo sin problemas…Y si se la encargo a ese Idiota?, No seria mala idea, esta mocosa me tiene harta, aparte quiero saber más cosas sobre la muerte de su Madre, no creo que fuera Amu, si no alguien que quería culparla, Amu tenia rival?, alguien que la a odiado?"**_

…...CAPITULO 33(?)…...

NORMAL POV:

Después que el peliazul se diera por vencido de pensar más y más, decidio dejar a la pelirosa con Plan!. Pero esa era la única opción de dejar a ella segura.

-Eeeh?, vas a pelear con migo?.-Replico la chica con aquellos ojos decididos y pelo como canela.

-No tengo más opción, dije que iba a proteger de Amu de Easter…-

-Interesante….Crees que será posible que ella te vea morir de la forma que vas a morir ahora?-

-Eso lo veremos…..-

La chica estaba transformada con un vestido un poco corto color rozado y bordes más oscuros y orejas de Neko y como ultimo un cascabel del mismo color…..Con una mirada decidida, de odio, y de una victoria que ella consideraba Segura...

**IKUTO POV**

_Encerio no se que se cree ella con esa actitud y con decir las cosas con tanta seguridad…._

**-Chara chenjí: Black Linx!-**

-Woow!, creo que esto será interesante…-

-No me Subestimes….-

Saque mi garra y se la tire, cosa que ella esquivo sin problemas, esto no va ser tan fácil como planeaba, eso creo…

-Eso es todo lo que tienes Tsukiyomi Ikuto…-

-_Demonios….Amu….Esto lo hago por ella…-_El sonido del Dumty Key hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos y hay fue cuando volteé y vi el Humpty Lock brillando

-Ikuto-nya…Esto no es bueno….-Dijo Yoru asustado dentro de mi

-Porque?-

-Te había comentado que Hinamori iba a ser el títere con más éxito en Easter, ¿No?, esta es una de las cosas que te digo…-

Alcé la vista donde estaba Amu ¿parada? Con la vista hacia abajo y El mocoso estaba inconciente o dolorido más lejos contra un árbol, de repente el Humpty Lock se toma un color negro entero y Amu tiene una transformación Parecida a la de Utau con Iru pero el vestido era Negro con bordes Morados…Y un escalofrio leve corrió por mi espalda y vi que Amu estaba levantado poco a poco su cabeza hasta que me miro de reojo

-Ikuto-nya esto es Malo…-

Ella estaba caminando hacia a mi…No me podía mover, ¿era miedo?, _no lo creo_.

-A-Amu?.-

Y después de unos par de segundos ella aumento su velocidad y apareció la Arma de diablo (**N/A:Emm…si…No me acuerdo cm se Llama eso D:!...Asi que cuando me acuerde o alguien me diga lo pongo :D!**)

Y me ataco pero alcance a esquivarlo. Mire sus Ojos y no tenían ningún brillo alguno. Recordé cuando Easter me hizo lo mismo y me dio una rabia que no me pude contener y lance la garra…-_Ikuto!-nya!, estas loco o que?- _Pregunto Yoru asustado y estrezadó por que acabo de hacer…

Ella sin problemas se levanto de nuevo pero cuando estaba apunto de darme un golpe en el hombro de detuvo.

-Heey!...Haz lo que se te ordena!- Dijo esa bastarda de Zoe

-Olle no le ordenes lo que ella no quiere hacer!- La defendí

-Y que!?, A ti te hicieron exactamente lo mismo ¡!-

-I..IKUTO ALEJATE DE MI!-

-A-Amu?- No entendia. Que paso?, porque me lo dijo gritando?, entiendo que estaba siendo controlada por ese aparatito, pero no era la forma de decírmelo

-No te preocupes, saldré por mi cuenta….-

La tranformacion se deciso y callo al suelo, pero le debo algo, ella me cuido cuando estaba siendo perseguido por East y también me cuido cuando estaba siendo controlado…

-No te dejare aquí…-

Susurre

-_Ikuto…que piensas hacer?.-_

-Nada Malo, solo quiero devolver el favor…..-

-Hey mocoso, se que estas despierto así que levántate!-

-De acuerdo!-

-Hey NO SE LA LLEVARAN!.-

-Vamonos..-

-Andy!, persiguelos…-

-Hay noo!, no me quiero imaginar en que se transforma ese!-

-Tsk….No me importa…

-**Nosotros somos sus Oponentes..-¿?**

-Quienes son ellos Tsukiyomi?- Yo también tenia la curiosidad de quien era el que hablo y me di vuelta y estaban los guardianes….

-Como sabían que estábamos aquí?-

-**1:**Amu nos Dijo y **2** los charas sintieron algo desconocido y asi los encontramos.-

Conesto la rubia de Rima

¬_¬ No es necesario responder de tan mala gana.-

-Que más da Tsukiyomi!, anda!, y llévate a Hinamori a otro lugar-

-Gracias…-Susurre con timidez ya que no era lo mio pedir las "Gracias" a las personas y me fui

-A donde planeas ir?-

-Veamos…Antes que sucediera todo esto, tenia planeado irnos a Japon, pero algo delicado a lo se viajar, vamos ir así hasta otra ciudad mucho más lejos de aquí…Y si todo resulta bien….Nos vamos mañana mismo por la mañana…

-Estas seguro de eso?

-Porque no lo deveria de estar Idiota ¬¬

-Jejé..Por nada…-

-Revisa que Amu no tenga ninguna camarita o aparato raro..-

-Aaah…Bueno-

-Apresurate- Paramos en un lugar alto y el era un total lento, A simple vista había algo en el cabello de Amu, lo saque y lo rompi y lo tire a otro lado para que no dejara pistas…

-Esto será un poco difícil….-Susurre dando un suspiro

-No lo creo si das todo tu empeño y concentración a esto

-Jajajajajaja….Con Amu eh pasado muchas cosas, y le tengo que devolver un favor…-

-Se puede saber cual?...-Lo pensé un poco pero no deveria tener rencor ahora heramos como "compañeros"

-Si…Cuando Easter me estaba persiguiendo, me refuigie en la Habitacion de Amu, también easter había tomado mi Violin y con eso, un aparato y un Huevo negro me controlaron, en ese transcurso de tiempo, Amu hizo que volviera a la normalidad y que esa cosa ya no me pudiera controlar, y hay fue donde Amu vio los recuerdos de mi atreves del Dumpty Key….Ahora Soy yo quien tiene que protegerla.

**Fiiiiiiiiiin!(IMAGEN DE ZOE EN MI PERFIL ) Del cap 32? *w*?...UN SOLO DIA DE ATRASO! . el jueves no tenia ni menuda inspiración pero aller tenia que leer un libro y hoy tuve que semi-terminar el libro, y empece a escuchar música y BOOM! Ideas repentinamente llenan mi cabeza y las escribo al acorde del Fic e_e**

**REVIEWS!/COMENTARIOS!?...Y si!, hoy dia lo subi más tempranito JOAJDIOAJSDIOASD!**

**Y también quiero dar un aviso qe no es muy buenito a los que les gusta este fic y el otro mio u_u**

**A partir del 8 de Noviembre hasa aproximadamente el ** **24 NO PUEDA SUBIR MAS CAPS! Por las siguientes razones; ESCUELA, PRUEBAS DE NIVEL (LAS ULTIMAS Y ME TOMAN CASI 2 SEMANAS D':)Desenme suerte Onegai T_T' Estoi en 7° año básico y las notas son claves para la Media ¡! Y si Adios vida D:!**

**Chaaao!**

**Sabado(con dia atrasado!)…..Chile/Peñaflor…..17:01PM….HACE MUCHO CALOR AQUÍ! D:! **


	37. Capitulo 34

**Capitulo 34**

**IKUTO POV**

-Siempre lo dire y será una promesa, protegeré a Amu!-

-Se ve que estas motivado…Bueno, eso esta bien-

-Claro que si estúpido, vamos a parar a la ciudad vecina…-

-Etto…sabes donde es?-

-O_O-

-N-No lo sabes sierto ikuto?

-Jeejejeje…Vamos un poco más alto!, a ese cerro –

-Lo sabia ¬¬

Cuando llegamos al cerro había una cabaña entre los arboles abri la puerta con mi garra, y pareciera que vivieran alguien de Elite por las cosas bien conservadas y lujosas y lo grande que era

-Woow!, buen lugar escojimos!, voy a aprender la luz.-

-Bueno, yo voi a buscar las habitaciones.-

Subi una escalera y doble a la izquerda y estaba una cama de 2 plazas con una lamparita al lado y un baño.

-Aquí dormiras princesa.-

Le di un pequeño beso y me retire fui a buscar comida y no se como pero había el en refrigerador y ese mocoso me dijo si podía ir a ver a Amu y yo le dije que si

**DARIEN POV**

Estaba impaciente por ver a Amu, sabia que antes yo era de easter pero ahora es diferente ahora estoy del lado de ella, asi que la ayudare en todo que sea posible…

Bueno, entonces como Ikuto me dejo ir a ver a Amu, abrí una puerta cualquiera y estaba Amu, pero…se veía diferente.

-Amu…-

-N.-

-¿N?

-NO ME TOQUES BASTARDO!-

-E-Esto es más confuso que esperaba, olle!, ¿Desde cuando que tienes el pelo de ese color?-

-Oh!. Antes lo tenia rosado y ahora…rojo-

-Olle porque me respondiste asi ¡!?-

-Hurusai, molestas-

-OLLE TU ANTES NO TENIAS ESA PERSONALIDAD!-

-Jajaja!. Ahora existen 2 Amu's Darien…Y esta es diferente Amu del pelo rosa esta durmiendo todavía.

-No entiendo.

-Tu no tienes que entender nada. Auch….Duele la cabeza-

-Por lo menos recuerdas que tienes novio, ¿sierto?-

-Ikuto tsukiyomi…Si lo se…Pero La amu de pelo rosa tiene sentimientos de amor a no.

-IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-P-porque gritas?

-Aaa Moo!, esto no va a funcionar vamos

-E-Espeera!

-Ikuto, Ikuto!, AMU DESPERTO!-

**IKUTO POV**

Se escuchaban gritos en la piesa de Amu, y lo mejor de todo que pude Escuchar fue la voz de ella.

-Amu!, des…pertaste-

-Yo.-

-Quien eres tu?-

-Tenemos que hablar sobre esto Tsukiyomi Ikuto.-

-Ji…-

-No es broma.-

-Jaja, bueno y de que quieres hablar Amu?.-

-Sobre LAS amu's que existen ahora.-

- o_o Nani?

-Ahora hay 2 Amu's que son buenas y otra que es nuestra enemiga.-

-3 Amu's?

-Easter…Creo algo como huevos charas, pero eran en realidad eran diferentes Amu's que pueden dormirse y despertarse en cualquier momento, La Amu de pelo rosa; Tu novia,la que están buscando Easter, La Amu de pelo rojizo, yo…que protege a los cercanos de Amu…La utima y peligrosa; La amu de pelo negro; esta a favor de Easter, si ella es despierta, ustedes tal ves no estén aquí vivos. Mi transformación es de un Vampiro, tengo las habilidades de ellos, y la otra tiene la transformación de Shana y la de Amulet Devil que son realmente más fuertes.

-Entonces tu estas a favor de nosotros y protegeras a los cercanos de Amu, deja preguntarte algo.-

-Nani?-

-Entonces…Solo la Amu original tiene sentimientos de amor hacia a mi?-

-Exacto, yo ni la otra no sienten eso, cada una tiene sentimientos diferentes y claro que también una personalidad propia.-

-Eso se pudo ver en el primer instante que despertaste.-

Se me salio una carcajada por lo que dijo ese idota.

-Heey!-

-Gomen-

-Tú!, estúpido bastardo!, no pienses que voy a ser suave con tigo enano! :c aras los deberes en esta casa y se van a tener que turnar para vigilar la casa ustedes dos.

-Jeeé….Antes pensar que Amu era delicada, educada, y no decía ese tipo de vocabulario…..-

-Hurusai!, te dije que cada Amu tiene su personalidad!, a la hora que la otra despierta y habla con ustedes se darán cuenta…-

-Ah!, Nee.. niña de pelo rojizo…-

-Nani?.-

-Pero si ella apareciera ahora mismo, seria de inmediato o sera cruel y doloroso?-

-Cosa de segundos, la diferencia es la personalidad y el color de pelo…Tal ves cuando Amu original quiera despertar o proteger a alguien seria algo que sufrirían las dos pero si la original solo quiere despertar sin objetivo alguno, es también cosa de segundos…-

-Aaaa! Que hora es?, tengo hambre!.-

- Yo ire a buscar comida ¬_¬

-Gracias Estupido Niño Llamado Darien n.n-

-O-Olle eso lo diría Amu.-

-Yo soy Amu.-

Se empezó a cercar peligrosamente a el

.

.

.

-Amu…Puedes despertar por un rato.-

-Olle!, e-eso n-no es justo Baka!.

-Adios.-

-Waa!-

-Te extrañe.

La abraze

-Gomen…creo que ahora va a ser esto más difícil de lo que me esperaba.-

-No me importa, te protegeré. Es una promesa.-

-Cuando la "otra" despierte, no quiero que le hables, ni que se le acerques, cada una tiene una propia personalidad pero comportamos un mismo cuerpo.-

-Si lo se Amu-_No sabia sobre lo de que compartían cuerpo pero creo que es ovio.- pensé_

_-_Matta ne, Ikuto.-

Me beso es algo que nunca olvidare de ella; su sincerdiad, lealtad, personalidad, su ternura, sus ojos, su todo.

-Ya ne…Amu Hinamori.-

-Adios-

1

2

3

Segundos

-LLEGUE!.-

-No te esperaba a ti.-

-Que malo. Olle descubri otra cosa mientras estaba esperando para despertar.-

-Nani?-

-La tercera, no será mala, pero si Easter llegara a este lugar; usarían ese aparato y ella ya no seria buena, asi que temporalmente buena, asi que considérate como MEDIO afortunado.-

-Olle, para. ¿Por qué medio afortunado?.

-Jajaja…Ya veras, Amu te dijo que no te hacercaras a ella ni le hablaras o algo asi, ¿No?-

-Eeeh…Si, pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que te pregunto?-

-Que idota eres, me ire a duchar.-

-De acuerdo.-

_Todavia no se lo que querra decir con eso….que es lo que quieren decir eso?. Tsk, me están haciendo pensar mucho Amu's_

**NORMAL POV**

Mientras que el Peli azul de Ikuto estaba en el sillón pensando. Darien estaba buscando comida por los supermercados, pero no encontró nada varato o algo que durara asi que compro 3 pizzas, 5 panes y pate.

Por otro lado la Peliroja de Amu, estaba duchando pero mientras hacia eso, despertó la atrevida y rebelde Adolecente, La tercera. La PeliNegra.

* * *

**Fiin del Cap34!, Gomen gomen por la demora!, ya voy a salir de vacaciones y me dedicare a lo máximo a escribir y actualizar los días de siempre los capítulos de mis Fic's, todo volverá a la normalidad la próxima semana después del lunes ya que después de eso no creo que tenga Tareas o pruebas. Salgo el 7 de Diciembre pero yo no ire al Colegio el 1 hasta el 7 de Diciembre asi que salgo el próximo Viernes 30/11**

**Aquí les dejo los días que subo los caps**

**Jueves: Actualizo CVNC(Clases Vacaciones Nuevo Comienzo)**

**Domingos: Actualizo Un peliazul y un pelirrojo (Tal ves cambie lo de "Un pelirrojo a Un Peli Naranjo" y estaríamos hablando de Hiakaru cuando suba el otro cap les explicare porq)**

**Y el de Ouran High Host Club que recién lo estoy empezando hacer asi que no se cuando lo actualizo**

**PD: DOMINGO NO SE SI SUBO OTRO CAP DE UPUP porq tengo que estudiar para la ultima prueba :c**


	38. Capitulo 35

**CAPITULO 35**

* * *

…**NORAMAL POV…**

La peliroja de Amu estaba duchándose, pero hay fue donde despertó la atrevida, rebelde adolecente. La tercera. La pelinegra.

La pelinegra con ojos rojos salio de la ducha y tenia hambre, por eso fue a buscar algo a la cocina, y se encontró con Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

-Woow!, no me imaginaba a Ikuto-koi asi en la alcoba.-

-Hmm?. La tercera Amu, ¿Me equivoco?-

-No, no te equivocas. Tengo Hambre, puedes hacerme algo para comer y llevarlo a mi cuarto?-

-No..-

-…-

-Olle me escuchaste!?-

-Has lo que te dije, estúpido.-

-HEY!-

…

-Demonios :c.-

El ya estaba algo enojado, era difícil llevarce bien con las "extras", si estuviera solo Amu, solo la que yo quiero…

**IKUTO POV**

Estaba pensando lo que me había dicho la Segunda…_(-Te acuerdas cuando la Primera dijo que no te acercaras a la tercera?-)…_Amu dijo que no me asercara, y la segunda dijo que era atrevida y rebelde, lo rebelde se puede notar, pero ¿Atrevida? En que sentido?

-Olle estúpido, mi comida?-

Después de todo, las "Extras" ocupan el mismo cuerpo de Amu, así que tendre que alimentarla por el bien de MI Amu.

Le hice un poco de comida y se lo lleve a el dormitorio, y me la encontré tirada en el piso con unos shorts y una polera amarilla.

-Donde sacaste eso?-

-Sali.-

-Eres Idiota!?, no sabes en la situación que esta-

(_Es nuestra enemiga. Después de todo_)-Pensé

-…..-

-Me pasaras la comida?-

-Si….esto, cómela toda.-

-Sisi, ahora sal de mi Habitacion.-

Me pregunto…Si se encontró con East….

**NORMAL POV**

Más tarde cuando los 3; Darien, Ikuto, Amu estaban juntos en el comedor o sala de estar, aunque Amu, no fuera la amu idéntica, tenían unas par de preguntas que hacerle a la pelinegra.

-Ahora…Dinos Tercera.-

-Dilo antes que me arrepienta de haber bajado.-

-Tsk, si que eres molesta- se molesto aquel peliazul que estaba en el sillón de una forma muy varonil y que seguramente hubiera hecho sonrojar a la original.

-Siguo…¬¬-*mirada asesina a Ikuto*-Te encontraste con alguien de easter, si o no.-

-Noooo. Ahora si me disculpan, me ire a mi Habitacion.-

La pelinegra estaba pensando en su Habitación; La verdad era que se había encontrado con easter, con Andy y Zoe. -"_Hoy En la Noche_"-Susurraba…Cuando se abre la puerta estaba Ikuto, pero no estaba enfadado, estaba el Ikuto preocupado y su cara era adorable en ese momento.

-Q…Que pasa?-

-Lo escuche…-

Estaba realmente preocupado, con la cabeza agachada, haciendo que sus flequillos tapen su cara. La Amu original, estaba despierta, viendo todo desde al principio -"_Tal ves ya es la hora de salir_"- pensó la peliroza, sabia que ikuto no estaba para nada bien.

De repente cambiaron de puestos, La tercera va a dormir más que la segunda. Amu se quedara mas tiempo con Ikuto aunque ella no sea de admitir que lo Ama, y daría todo por el e incluso su propia vida.

-Ikuto.- La llamo repentinamente, el reconocio el tono de voz de su novia, su chica, su Amu.

-Amu..- Estaba tan feliz que quería darle un tierno beso, abrazarla y llorar en su hombro.

No aguanto más y fue a por ello. Ella correspondio todo, el beso, abrazo y dejo que el llorara en su hombro. Aunque eran pocas las veces que Ikuto lloraba al frente de alguien, parecían tan distanciados por alguna forma, que parecía que no se hubieran visto en años.

-¿Quieres que te cuente?-

-Q…Que cosa?-

-Te dije que no te acercaras a la Tercera y aun asi lo hiciste, pero ya no importa. Es mentirosa, escuchaste que se encontró con easter, ¿Sierto?-

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos!, no pongas esa cara, ¡Todo estará bien!- Sonrio

-Como…..-

-Eh?, ¿Cómo?-

-¡Como crees que todo esta bien!?, NO QUIERO QUE TE HAGAN NADAA!

La pelirosa empezó a llorar, dejando escapar unos sollozos que Ikuto pudo escuchar claramente.

-O-Olle, disculpa, eh….No quería gritarte solo es que-

-N…No es eso.-

-Eh?, entonces que?-

-Te eh hecho pasar por muchas, cosas….-

Snif, snif

-Vamos- *Abrazandola* -No quiero que mi novia pasé algo similar a lo mio, y más me duele imaginar que te puedo perder.-

-Ikuto- *Apretando camiza*

-Ya no llores.-

-N-No quiero que te lastimen.-

-Olle…-

Amu estaba apollada en el pecho de su Novio, durmiendo.

-Pensé que habias dormido lo suficiente.-

La dejo en su cama tapada con una sabana que estaba por hay, las palabras que ella le dijo, estaban por rondando por su cabeza. Su mirada baja y susurra -"Cuando te volviste tan tierna y honesta?"-

La tarde paso rápido y ya se volvió de Noche. Por alguna razón Ikuto estaba durmiendo en su Habitacion que estaba a pasos a la de la Pelirroza, para ser verdad todos estaban durmiendo muy temprano

**::19:37::**

El reloj marco las 7:37 de la noche, la luna estaba hermosa, todo perfecto en ese momento, pero justamente, en ese preciso momento; Se escuchan pasos desde el primer piso.

-Woow, si que encontraron una buena cabaña…-

-Si, ahora solo concéntrate en encontrarla.-

Empezaron a hablar siempre por lo bajo para que no lo escuchen, pero como el piso era de madera la mayoría de sus pisadas interfería un crujido.

**::19:40::**

-Moo, donde demonios se encuentra-

-Hurusai!-

-Baja la voz Idiota!.-

-Tsk….-

Siguieron su búsqueda aquellos desconocidos.

Abrieron una puerta;

No. –Habitacion de Tsukiyomi.-

Otra puerta. –Habitacion de el otro Mocoso-

-Estaban muy cerca pero alguien venia caminando, pero ¿De que habitación?, era lo que preguntaban el par de personas

-Escondete, ven-

Se escondieron en un lugar.

-Oooh, no hay nadie…Mi imaginación, quizás.-

.

.

.

Salieron de su escondite.

-Nos falta esa habitación-

-Si, que apuesto que es esa.-

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraba la Peliroza Amu Hinamori

-Heee….Adivine..-

Justo en ese momento ella despertó aterrorizada. –Alejence.- Hablo despacio

-No causes mas problemas.- Hablo Andy.

-"_Problemas…._"- pensó la chica.- "_Donde están mis charas?..._"- otro pensamiento, muchos y muchos pensamientos

-YA!, parate!.-

-Olle no grites.- Le advirtió su compañero.

-Es irritante.-

-AMU!.-

Abrieron la puerta de un golpe. Un Peli azul furioso .

-Oooh!, despertó..-

-Tu culpa ¬_¬ Miro su compañero Andy de mala gana a Zoe

-Jeje…-

-NO TE LLEVARAS A AMU A NINGUN LUGAR!-

Orejas de Neko y cola a la Vista….

Zoe le puso un cuchillo en el cuello de la chica…- No te atrevas a acercarte…O LA MATO!-

-Tsk…-

**AMU POV.**

Planean a atacar a Ikuto, lo se…Es mejor para mi entregarme y dejar a Ikuto sin causarle más problemas….

Empecé a llorar, no quería que pasara algo malo, aunque no sea la mejor decisión…Disculpame…

-Ikuto…-

.

.

.

-No vuelvas a buscarme…te causare más problemas, no quiero a nadie herido ni menos tu..-

-Hehehe…Buena decisión Niña…-

-QUE DICES AMU!.-

-Onegai…n-no ser una molestia para ti…No quiero lastimarte….NO QUIERO VERTE MAS IKUTO!

* * *

**Emm….Fin fin de cap 35 e.e Gomen Gomen pero no e tenido mucha inspiración últimamente me reto a mi misma para ponerle pausa a un anime DD: Gomen-ne**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado c: dejen reviews (de hace tiempo que no me escriben T…T) y bueno ¡COMO QUIEREN EL FINAL! Nos estamos acercando al capitulo 40 c:**


	39. Capitulo 36

**CAPITULO 36.**

* * *

**IKUTO POV**

Escuche sollozos y vi la cara de Amu, estaba llorando?.

-Ikuto…-

Me llamo

.

.

.

-No vuelvas a buscarme…te causare más problemas, no quiero a nadie herido ni menos tu..-

-Hehehe…Buena decisión Niña…-

-QUE DICES AMU!.-

-Onegai…n-no ser una molestia para ti…No quiero lastimarte….NO QUIERO VERTE MAS IKUTO!

Quede congelado…Quede sin palabras…

-Amu en verdad…..QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO IDIOTA!-

-Dejalo Tsukuyomi, lo esta diciendo por tu bien, todos sabemos que Amu será el títere más poderoso de East, por eso mismo, su transformación y su fuerza en ese momento será inaudita….-

Explico Zoe.

-Amu….-

-Jee…Ya se están poniendo muy cursis, no quiero estar en una comedia de romance ¬_¬ (**N/A: Lo estas Bich!**)

-Ya nee…-

Salieron por la ventana dejándome a mi sin palabras que se creía esa Amu!

No me di cuenta cuando gruesas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, ¿Estaba llorando?

-Eres un total Idiota, estoy en lo cierto? ¬w¬

Ese bastardo…

-Callate.-

-Porque la dejaste irse?...-

-No lo se.-

-Sigues siendo un Idiora, ahora como la vamos a recuperar, después que ella te dijo "**eso**"-

…

**NORMAL POV**

Recordar cada palabra que dijo ella en ese momento, le irritaba…era como si una flecha travesará su corazón o a el…

-Me puedes hacer un Favor?-

-Esto…Si, porque no.-

-Anda a buscarla y trata de convencerla.

-Pero ella dijo que no quería a nadie lastimado, entonces por-

-QUE VALLAS!-

Su acompañante se estremecio, tenia miedo de responderle mal a el.

-D-De acuerdo, Ya ne-

Así Darien empezó con su búsqueda, preguntándose Donde carajos estaría Amu…Ya era de noche, más bien dicho, ya era de madrugada, hecho un vistazo a su reloj en su brazo derecho…Las 5 y media de la madrugada, "Woow, y pensar que Amu este despierta bagando con esos cabrones de Easter, ¿Cuándo salí de la casa?.¿A que hora?, ¿Ese estúpido acaso piensa que soy un Vampiro que no necesito dormir?!" Pensaba, bueno del punto de vista de diversas personas el estaría hablando con sigo mismo.

-Lalaladadada…-Titubeaba canciones. Estaba suficiente aburrido como para hacer cualquier cosa, después de todo nadie lo iba a escuchar ni lo miraría como un bicho raro, era lo que pensaba. Otra pregunta, otro pensamiento tras otro…El que más se repetia "Que pasa si no la encuentro?, No que Amu seria la Tercera la de pelo negro si esta con Easter?"

Miro su brazo derecho, su muñeca su reloj, que marcaba las 5:45AM…La verdad es que para ser realmente verdad el tiempo paso lento, el pensó que ya eran las 6 de la mañana….*Suspiro*

Hacia frio y tenia Hambre, se apresuro y fue a un parque donde había una luz extraña…Esa luz, brillante, oscura…y estaba ella…..

Por otro punto, el no era el único que estaba buscando a Amu, también estaba Ikuto, eso era ya obio, el no se quedaría de manos cruzadas encerrado en esa casa, después de todo es SU Amu, SU novia, estamos hablando de Ikuto Tsukuyomi por dios, todos y todas lo conocemos, nunca se quedaría sin hacer nada aunque estuviese en estado de Shock

-Demonios…Donde, donde…- Desesperado se repetía dos aquellas palabras que le inquietaban "Donde, Donde", Donde demonios estaría su Amada Amu, no es de el hacerle caso a unas palabras de una simple chica aunque le duela desde el alma, nunca cumple con lo suyo, por lo menos el con Easter, con Amu, era aveces, pero no la dejaría por ningúna otra, el no estaba saliendo con ella porque fue la Pelirosa quien lo saco de las manos de Easter, al principio cuando la conocio solo sintió "Interes y curiosidad" por ella, porque tenia el candado ella, esa era su curiosidad cuando fue la primera vez que la vio…Pero después de convirtió eso en unos sentimientos de amor, cuidarla, protegerla, quererla y No la dejaría por nada, sabia que habían obstáculos, pero nunca se imajino que Easter se pondría en unos de "esos obstaculos", combatir de nuevo con easter seria algo de terror, ahora el Jefe era el Padre de Amu, el "Tú eres un total desconocido" lo dice ella, lo odia, lo odia porque fingió un funeral, muerte, hizo sufrir a su hermana Ami y a su Madre, LAS DEJO SOLAS….Cuando ella se entero con lo de Easter, su Odio a su padre cada ves se hacia más profundo…

Ikuto paro en seco, frio…con miedo?, su rostro estaba paralesido…No dudo ningún segundo….-AMU!- grito lo más que pudo con rabia y preocupación, estaba su novia en la torre del Lugar(Italia)Parecia que iban hacer algo similar a lo de el….Pero algo era lo que ella estaba luchando…-

-Amu?...Q-Que demonios esta pasando?-Susurro, era demasiado terror, por lo menos para los dos Compañeros que estaban presentes viendo la lucha interna de las Amu's La tercera con la Primera…

-Es Inutil Tercera…Salé ya o matare a ella, DEJA DE JUGAR ESTUPIDA!- Una bofetada le dio Zoe a la pelirosa, un paso delante de Ikuto y Darien…

-Nee…No era necesario hacerlo de tal manera, solo me estaba divertiendo…Hehe.-

-(Ikuto)Bastarda/Per**(Darien)-Era lo que decían los dos hombres….Después de la lucha interna de Amu's ella se levanto de la silla, ya que estaba sentada y atada en las manos por seguridad, sabían que ella era muy poderosa y más porque era la Heredera del Humpty Lock…Los huevos Charas de Amu aparecieron al frente y se convertieron todos en colores oscuros aun Teniendo el diseño, pero todos sabían las charas que iban a salir, al lado de Ikuto, llego Yoru y le dijo a el con voz baja lo que planeaba East.

-Eeeh…Así que eso piensan hacer…-

El plan de easter era Invitar a la gente a las 4 de la tarde a ir a un consierto, donde Amu iba a tocar el violin más bien dicho La tercera Amu La peli negra iba a tocar Violin, aunque como estaba en el cuerpo de la Amu original era todo un esfuerzo para las 2, la Primera tenia que aguantar todo y la tercera solo tenia que hacerla obedecer y que ella quedara sin fuerzas y que tenga que interponer.

¿Sera todo su plan perfecto?, ¿Qué será de la primera?, ¿Qué pasara si se repite lo de antes con Easter pero esta vez más cruel..?

* * *

PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA MÁS LARGO; HABRA TRANSFORMACIONES YA MENCIONADAS; PELEAS;MUERTES; DIPAROS,


	40. Capitulo 37

**Capitulo 37**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Después que Yoru le dijo el plan que tenia Easter él tenia que empezar a ingeniarse planes. Era muy temprano, faltaban más de 2 horas para que ese Plan comience. Mientras Darien, bien no estaba haciendo nada solo mirando. Amu no era Amu era La tercera ella por alguna razón ya sabia que esos dos estaban escondidos en un lugar no muy lejano de lo que estaban ellos. Paso un buen rato y ya eran las 2 de la tarde, los dos hombres ya estaban muertos de hambre, no habían comido nada en toda la mañana, el primero que fue a comprar algo fue Ikuto fue a un supermercado y compro galletas con leche de chocolate y una bebida para después si es que llegara a tener sed y por otro punto de vista Darien no va a comprar nada.

El pan de Ikuto era por un decir así un poco imposible, ya que consistía en interrumpir la Transmisión y el concierto con ayuda de su Compañero.

[DOS HORAS MÁS TARDE] [4:00pm]

En la capital de Italia estaba La tercera Amu vestida con un Short negro corto con bordes rozas y una polera corta de blanco y negro que dejaba ver los hombros, unas calcetas largas de red y unos tacos negros, que realmente se veía muy bien a opinión de todos. El Concierto ya iba a empezar. Las luces de apagan y anuncian que se tocaran 5 melodias y nombran la primera que se llama "Dubstep Violin" () aunque la melodía fuese alegre, las personas tenían una cara como de un cachorro pidiendo perdón, _-¿Esto no es ya demasiado? Amu…-._ Esto era el comienzo y la melodía ya hacia cambiar la exprecion de el publico la canción ya tomo sus 5 min., y ya era tiempo de pasar a la siguiente canción. La canción llamada "Sad" () hizo que las personas lloren y a muchas personas hacia recordar el pasado, lo que no hicieron bien, lo que quisiesen arreglar del pasado ya no se podía hacer nada al respecto, todas las caras eran de nostalgia, tristeza, empezaron a salir ya Huevos X de la mitad del publico, los huevos se mantenían con su aura morada tranquilos por el momento ya que la melodía les hacia tener un tipo de Autocontrol, había una niña de pelo castaño que empezó a titubear la canción, -Laa…Laa..- la melodía estaba llegando a su fin y los que quedaban con sus Huevos , aplaudieron. ()"Lilium" era la que tenia sierto tiempo, esta melodía por decirlo así transmitía lo que era el ¿Terror?, ¿Confusión?, ¿ Reflexiones?, tal ves…Ya que todas las personas parecían en la luna, en sus propios pensamientos, más huevos X a la vista, pero esa niña lo único que hacia era titubear la melodía cuando ya llegaba a su fin. Fin de la tercera melodía. Empieza a escucharse la 4ta melodía. () "Bloody Lullaby", esta era más para relajar los corazones y dejar de un lado los pensamientos, igual modo 3 huevos más salieron de sus respectivos dueños. Amu hizo la transformación con Shana y los charas de Amu estaban todos con un estilo gotico como el de Dia estaban sin ningún sentimiento en su mirada y todas llevaban una X en su cabeza, cuando Amu hizo la transformación con Shana se podía notar el cansancio de la peli roza, La primera. La cuerta melodía termina y da por empezar la ultima () "Relax". Las primeras notas fueron un esfuerzo para la Primera que tenia que aguantar todo y la tercera en su mente la estaba regañando y obligándola a hacer lo que se debe. Aquí dio por ultimo que las 5.980 personas que estaban presentes ya tuvieran su huevo del corazón fuera con una X y el aura morado, cuando acabase la melodía de 5 : 15min., la tercera debería correr a la torre y tocar una melodía más para que los huevos la obedeciesen, la canción estaba dando sus ultimas notas…Fin de la melodía. La Tercera se fue por una ventana y saltando llego a la la Torre. Easter hizo su Trabajo y moviendo el aparato en las manos del Jefe el padre de Amu, hizo que la existencia de las Amu's (La segunda y la Tercera) desaparecieran y que ahora solo sea "Amu Hinamori"

-Ahora vas a sufrir Amu- Dijo el Jefe haciendo sonar el aparato entre sus manos esta seria la primera experiencia que tendría Amu, pero esta no será genial, ni bella, solo será puro sufrimiento. Amu no pudo aguantar el dolor de cabeza y tubo que gritar -¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-. después de ese grito ella estaba en el piso con sus orejas de Neko hacia abajo por el cansancio, fueron 5 melodias que tubo que tocar sin saber, y ahora debería tocar otra más para que los huevos X vinieran todos a la torre, los del concierto ya habían estado hay presentes, su mirada se puso sin ningún sentimiento pero aun con sus orejas de Neko decaídas empezó a tocar () "Alone Wolf".

Se movía al acorde la melodía, mientras por todas las direcciones se veian Huevos X, una ves que estuvieron todos juntos empezaron a girar a entorno a ella. Paro la música y los Huevos X ya sabian en su mayoría que tenia que obedecerla así que no les iba a ser nada de nada.

Ikuto y Darien entraron en acción ya transformados Ikuto iba a tratar de quitarle el aparato al jefe de East y Darien iba a distraer a Amu ya que ella estaba siendo controlada y podía atacar a cualquiera. Cuando Darien tomo a Amu de las manos esta lo empujo con su pierna derecha y parecía que iba a caer pero no, ella se dio cuenta que estaba un chico de Pelo Azul acercándose al Jefe ella saco su garra para lanzarla pero después se contradijo –_No…..I…Ikuto…-….Sal…de allí.- _Amu estaba quieta estaba entre; tirar la garra o no. Pero eso desaparecio cuando el Jefe movió el aparato y le dijo -"Ataca"- Sus ojos se tornaron de nuevo sin ningún brillo alguno y empezó a correr hacia Ikuto y el estaba seguro que no lo iba a lastimar. Pero ella no quería lastimarlo, pero las ordenes eran claras.

¿Comentarios?, ¿Criticas?, ¿Golpes?, Asepto todo ._. Creo que no deje muy bien el final del cap x'DD Gomen pero quería seguir la pelea entre parejas para el próximo Cap c: Hasta el próximo Jueves para continuar CVNC ¡! Ya que esta terminando D: e disfrutado escribir esta nove/fic ya que era el primero que hacia…"era" -_-


	41. Capitulo 38

**Capitulo 38**

* * *

Amu estaba sin ningún brillo en sus ojos, nada más las ordenes eran claras –Ataca…- El chico que iba a tacar estaba hay sin moverse ella ya no podía hacer nada, el control lo había perdido, la garra fue remplazada por unas uñas filosas y largas en sus manos –¡¿_Porque te resistes!?...¡IKUTO!.-_Ella estaba controlada no podía hacer nada, cuando iba atravesar las filosas uñas en el abdomen de el, Ikuto lo esquivo y ágilmente se puso atrás de ella y la abrazo –¿Porque no vuelves y vivimos juntos como los cuentos de hadas?- Le susurro en el oído pero al parecer no funciono ella le hico un rasguño en la mejilla derecha dejando derramar sangre. –Amu…No, tu no eres Amu. El saco su garra y la tiro mirando al piso algo triste, la chica salió sin lesiones pero caminar le dificultaba un poco, pero siguió y al Peli Azul se le ocurrio otra cosa. Empezó con su nuevo plan y saltando por los postes sabiendo que Amu estaba atrás volteó y salto a otro poste de atrás quedando frente a frente con ella, unos segundos que ella estaba mirando esos ojos zafiros, con tan solo mirarlos el brillo volvió de nuevo. –Ik…Ikuto….¡Corre!- un Aura morado empezó a salir alrededor de ella y sus flequillos tapaban sus ojos pero cuando alzo la vista y el chico con algo de miedo por la mirada asesina de la chica que tenia al frente lo miraban recordando lo que le había dicho hace pocos segundos la Peli Rosa el empezó a saltar por los tejados, un poco aterrorizado, se cruzo en el camino Darien siendo el atacado con las garras filosas y golpeando violentamente con el piso.

La chica empezó tomar un poco de control a ella misma pero volvió a fallar, ¿Qué era lo que pensaba Ikuto?, ¿Cómo va a sacar el monstruo adentro de ella?, ¿Cómo pensaba eliminar aquellas que no eran las Amu's verdaderas?. Ikuto Tsukiyumi dependía de todo era la única espernaza para sacarla de ese estado asesino el monstruo, el salto rápidamente para estar en la espalda de ella y la abrazo y le susurro apoyándose en el hombro de ella –Podrías eliminar a esos monstruos por tu cuenta, Amu…y, Podríamos estar juntos _para siempre.- _El cuerpo de la chica quedo inmóvil ¿Habra esperanzas de que ella salga de esto por su cuenta?.

.

Los segundos pasan…

.

Se transforman en minutos…

.

Pareciendo como si fuesen horas.

.  
El Humpty Lock se escucho junto con el Dumty Key, en ese momento fue donde Amu Hinamori destruyo a las personas dentro de ella, muy agotada se arrodilla por el cansancio y sus ojos vuelven a tener ese brillo tan especial, esos ojos que tanto le gustan a Ikuto su Novio, que estaba dudoso de que hacer en ese momento –PELEA!- Se escucho al padre de Amu el nuevo Jefe que pronto iría a las ruinas, la situación que había pasado con Ikuto se estaba haciendo repetir pero ahora en su querida Peli-rosa de distinto modo y no muy buen comienzo, -¿Que vamos a hacer con el?... Pensó ikuto a voz alta sin saber la respuesta de esa respuesta, miro atrás de el que estaba aun Amu en el piso de rodillas.

Paso

Paso

Paso.

-El….

Parar. Tenia que detenerse para escuchar lo que iba a decir ella y por su propia seguridad –El…¡El tiene que morir!- dejando atónitos a todos los presentes en el lugar. Ella se levanto de un golpe transformada con Shana ya corriendo hacia el causante de todo esto con lagrimas en los ojos por que esto no seria lo correcto, ¡Seria una Asesina!, un momento, ¿Amu Hinamori Asesina?, No. De ninguna manera pasaría esto. Ikuto la alcanzo y la abrazo nuevamente haciendo que se tranquilizara un poco –P…¿Por qué me detienes? –Esta más que claro Amu, tu no matarías a nadie, aquí no va a ver derrame de sangre, pero va a ver un castigo simple y sencillo. –Que quieres decir con eso?, Ikuto se acerco a su cuello haciendo sentir fácilmente su respiración en el cuello se su Novia haciendo que ella se sonrojara, de hace tiempo que no veía esa expresión en el rostro de ella lo extrañaba, siguió con lo que iba a seguir y le susurro suavemente en el oído para que nadie escuchase –Vamos a inventar una excusa y estará en la cárcel en Italia, ¿Te parece bien?-. El chico sabia que estaba delante de su suegro pero en esta situación ya no era el padre de Amu no era considerado más padre entonces para el no es considerado Suegro. Su novio lo dijo tan sensualmente que en ese momento era como para colapsar y tener un derrame nasal, pero no –E-Esta bien, si es que tu lo dices. –Amu..-

-Nani!?-

-Que vamos a hacer con aquellos.- Amu entendio lo que quizo decir; Zoe, Andy y los otros que eran los complices por así decirlo de Easter. –No los quiero ver, si no los veo no tendrán problemas.-

-Hé…Entonces esta decido….-

-Olle…Algo se me olvida…Esto…- Ikuto se le salieron unas carcajadas muy oíbles para todo el lugar, estar hablando de forma tan, ¿Tierna?, ¿Infantil?, como sea, estaba hablando como si estuviera haciendo un puchero y su cara y su voz era muy chistosa o muy tierna, y en una situacion así, era como si ella rompiera la tensión y el ambiente que transmitían todos. La chica se percato de las carcajadas de su novio y fundió el ceño –O-¡Olle!, C-¡Callate!-

.

.

.

-¡Donde esta Darien! .En su mente Amu pudo recordar que había apuñalado muy fuerte a el y ella claro que se preocupo mucho –Aaah….el creo…Creo que esta por haya. Señalando con su dedo a un poste donde se veía el chico herido, Amu fue corriendo hacia él y Ikuto aunque quería seguirle con la mirada tenia que vigilar a que nadie escapara o si no ya sería un gran problema y le darían más oportunidades para que Easter pensara un nuevo plan para hacer que Amu tenga aquellos monstros en su interior. –¡Hey!, Darien, ¡Despierta!.- El joven estaba medio inconsciente, Amu no tenia otra opción que darle una cachetada. Pero no, el chico se estaba haciendo el inconsciente pero cuando supo lo que se le venía encima abrió los ojos como nunca haciendo hacia un lado para que no le llegara el golpe que esperaba ya tenía suficiente con la herida del hombro. –Woow!, por casí quedo como perro muerto…Así que ya regresaste ¿No es así?-

-Tsk!, Baka!, me tenias preocupada!, sabes que yo fui quien te golpeo!, ¡Me tenias preocupada!, ¡Aun eres mi amigo!- Esas palabras llegaron a escucharse muy claro, y Ikuto pudo escucharlo también entre todas las personas.

-¿No tienes fiebre?- El joven aun no se podía creer lo que había oído "¿Amigo?", el había pensado que solo era una persona cualquiera.

.

Silencio

.

Silencio

.

Silencio

.

-No, no tengo fiebre ¿Te puedes levantar?- La Peli-rosa ya se escuchaba molesta tenia otros asuntos que hacer con los de Easter y no responder cosas tontas.

Amu lo dejo hay tirado en el suelo, como ya sabía que él se podía levantar y que estaba despierto y más cuando preguntaba cosas tontas. Mientras ella seguía su camino hacia donde estaba el Peli-Azul, estaba a poca distancia Zoe y Andy, pero la chica de pelo corto y rojizo tenia una mirada molesta, furiosa, ella no quería hacerle daño a su ex amiga pero todas las sospechas del asesinato eran a ella, y eso no lo podía tolerar.

Paso

Paso

Paso

El acompañante de Zoe estaba al lado de ella y sabia perfectamente lo que quería realizar en ese momento aunque lo dudaba un poco así que le pregunto sin pensarlo dos veces -¿Piensas hacer "eso"?. –Exacto, y no lo pienso dudar ni un segundo de mis acciones.-

Zoe tenia unas cuchllas entremedio de sus dedos en la mano izquierda y lo lanzo a dirección a la Peli-rosa.

.

.

.

_Clases, Vacaciones, Nuevo Comienzo…_

_._

_._

_._

_Ya esta llegando a su fin._

_..._


	42. ¡Sorpresa! :D

¡Hola, Hola, Hola! ¡Muy buenas tardes, mañanas, madrugadas! Bueno, lo que sea.

Primero que nada. ¡Les pido mil millones, billones de disculpas a todos mis lectores!. Eh estado algo ocupada todos los días y mi inspiración llega y se va y cuando quiero escribir los capítulos me pierdo ya después de tanto tiempo que eh dejado esto. Así que les vengo a pedir ayuda a todos los que quieran participar y ayudar. Lean lo siguiente si quieren y si no, solo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

_Mi idea es esta: Ustedes van a tener la oportunidad de ayudarme con el capítulo siguiente (39) Tú me tienes que mandar un párrafo, lo que quieras, se podría llamar un mini-cap. Y yo prometo leerlos la gran mayoría después de eso, ordenarlo y así apoyarme de sus ideas. (Incluso el próximo cap. Podría ser más largo que todos owo) Sé que no quedo muy claro pero si lo deseas puedes escribir el mini-cap. Como un review. Y si no, me lo mandan por correo ( andre . gm ) _

_¡Vamos! ¡Gogogo! ¡Yo se que tienen inspiración! :D Los estaré esperando ((:_

_¡Bye!_

**DOMINGO 16-06, CHILE.**


End file.
